


Dance With The Devil

by Basmasadek



Series: Avenging Hunters [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Married Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Mutant Husbands, Superhusbands, Team as Family, Vacation, hunter husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 81,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmasadek/pseuds/Basmasadek
Summary: Honestly, they were in a desperate need for a long vacation. Dean thought with a sigh. Their entire family needs it like they need air. they never get a break after all, being Avengers and Hunters at the same time and all that.Hopefully, a vacation that will not end with a natural disaster or one of them almost dying.One could only hope.But obviously, trouble will always haunt them the moment they let their guard down.Like always.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Raven | Mystique, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov/Sam Winchester, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avenging Hunters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918309
Comments: 207
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Waving sheepishly* Hey, guys! I hope you still remember me! So, so sorry for the really long wait for this new part, but life was crazy for months now, but no matter what happen, this series is not going to end any time soon!
> 
> I just need to point a few things out first:
> 
> -English is not my first language, So if you find any mistakes feel free to point them out.
> 
> -The lore and Mythology in this story is completely out of my imagination. If it is related to a real thing, then it's just a happy coincidence.
> 
> \- Charles didn't lose his hair!!! I can't stress this point enough.
> 
> \- The first few chapters are mostly fluff and humor with a small touch of angst, this is my way of saying 'I am sorry I broke your hearts in the last part ,then kept you waiting for months for the next part'!, but then we will dive right back to the angst! 
> 
> -This one can't be read as a stand alone, you have to at least read the last part. If you decided to read the whole series I will be more than happy and it will be much easier for you to understand many things!
> 
> \- If any of the scenes or quotes seemed like they were from the TV show Friends, they probably are! I just re watched it and found so many scenes that will go beautifully with this series! I hope you guys don't mind! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! please comment and tell me what you think.

“Tony, seriously, I am literally in the middle of a dark, abandoned warehouse looking for a nest of vampires, can’t this wait?”

Dean groaned in frustration as he trudged slowly through the darkness, machete ready in his hands. He could feel Castiel and Sam walking a few feet away from him.

He could also feel their rolling eyes without having to look.

“You are using the comm in your ear, so your hands are free for you to fight with. You could totally kill vampires and walk me through this easily enough.” Came Tony’s smug voice from his ear.

“I thought Steve’s birthday is still a few days away, why do you want to cook him dinner now?” Dean questioned as he ignored Sam’s incredulous look and Castiel’s chuckle.

“Can’t I do something nice for my perfect husband without an occasion?”

“If it is a something that will put New York in danger of being blowing up to bits, then no you can’t.”

“…..okay, fine.” Tony sighed in frustration. “He has been down lately since the whole ‘Everyone almost died’ incident a few months ago, nightmares acting up more than usual, the whole nine yards. I thought, with the Tower pretty much has only the two of us for the night, maybe I can make him his favorite food and have the night for ourselves.”

“Where is everyone else?” Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched his brother and husband opening a few doors in the corridor they were currently in.

“Thor took Bruce to Asgard so he could meet the family or something. Natasha and Clint are off on a SHIELD mission. Bucky is in Metal Feathers’ apartment doing unholy things. Big Brain and Angereto will be here on Steve’s birthday and couldn’t make it before. So, yeah, only me and Steve for today until he brings his sexy ass back from SHIELD in a few hours.”

“Yikes, man. Must be horrible there all on your own.” Dean winced as he imagined Tony all alone in the entire tower.

Maybe they shouldn’t have went on that hunt. Everyone is still reeling from what happened months ago, Tony was no better. No wonder he was talking Dean’s ears off right now.

“That’s why I want to keep busy. Like right now. Please?”

“Fine.” Dean sighed in defeat as he adjusted his grip on his machete. “What do you have in mind?”

“A Scotsman's Shepherd Pie and Root Beer and Sesame Glazed Ribs are on the menu for tonight!” Dean could literally hear the victory grin on Tony’s face.

“Steve’s favorite food is Scotsman's Shepherd Pie?” Dean raised an eyebrow at that. “That is very unpatriotic of him.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. His mom used to make it for him when she could get enough money. It is very sentimental for him.”

“Okay, yeah, that makes sense. Anyway-“ Dean was shushed suddenly by his companions when they spotted movement from a far corner. He froze as they watched carefully.

“Hey, Ken Doll, you died or something?” Tony’s voice cut through the silence suddenly, making Dean wince and the other two Winchesters to glare at him.

“Still in a vampire invested warehouse, dude.” Dean whispered with a roll of his eyes.

“You know, New York is big enough to have a hunt in every corner, why can’t you just hunt in New York and Kansas?”

“Same reason why the Avengers doesn’t just save New York, dude.” Dean sighed and started to follow Cas and Sam as they moved again.

“Right, sorry. It’s just the kitchen is way too miserable so empty like that.” he could hear Tony as he paced around the kitchen restlessly.

“Okay, let’s focus on making that dinner. Let’s start with the pie. Do you have the ingredients?”

“Yeah, everything is ready for me to tackle.”

“Good, start with-“

“Dean! look out!” Castiel yelled suddenly as he started to sprint towards him.

Dean instinctively ducked and rolled away, just when Castiel’s machete sliced a vampire’s head off that was about to tackle Dean from behind.

“You had to use the word tackle, hadn’t you?” Dean muttered when the vampires started to emerge from every corner to surround them.

“Oops?” Tony winced nervously as the obvious sounds of a fight reached him. “You want me to come down there and help?”

“No, we got it.” he answered, while chopping off the head of a vampire that was about to jump on his brother. “Anyway, where were we?”

“Uhm, I got the ingredients for the Shepherd pie ready.”

“Okay, stir potatoes, sour cream, cream cheese, 1 tablespoon butter, 1/2 teaspoon salt, and 1/2 teaspoon black pepper together in a bowl until smooth.”

“Egg yolk.” Castiel added as he attacked another vampire.

“What?”

“You forgot the Egg Yolk, Dean.” the Angel clarified with a sigh.

“Oh, right! Add Egg Yolk to it too and start stirring.” He almost forgot that Castiel started to memorize any recipe he finds in an attempt to be a less disaster in the kitchen.

“Okay, I am stirring. How long should I do this?”

“Well, is it smooth yet?”

“Yeah, it is. Well, I think it is. Anyway, what’s next?”

“Heat olive oil in a cast iron skillet or nonstick pan over medium-high heat. Add ground lamb, reduce heat to medium, and cook, stirring frequently, until browned and crumbly, 4 to 5 minutes. Pour off excess grease and season lamb with salt and black pepper.”

“Okay, then?”

“Uhm, wait-hey, Cas? Can’t remember what’s next.”

“Stir tomatoes with juice, onion, and carrot into ground lamb; simmer until vegetables are tender, 5 to 10 minutes. Add peas, reduce heat to low, and cook, stirring frequently, until peas are warmed, 2 to 3 minutes.” Castiel answered with a resigned look on his face, while chopping off another vampire’s head.

“Thanks, babe!”

“I seriously can’t believe you guys are cooking right now! There is an entire nest of vampires attacking us!” Sam shouted incredulously as he fought.

“I can totally multi-task, bitch!” Dean shouted back without missing a beat.

“This is just-“ he cut himself off, when his watch glowed, indicating someone was calling him on his comm too. He answered immediately, while making another vampire’s head fly. “Hey, Nat! No, I am not busy.”

Castiel gave the both of them a blank look, but didn’t comment and just shook his head with a sigh.

“Okay, Ducky Lips, what’s next?” Tony called out again.

“Heat beer in a saucepan over medium heat; add beef bouillon. Cook and stir beer mixture until bouillon is dissolved, about 5 minutes.” Dean rattled off, then yelped when a vampire managed to tackle him to the floor.

“Are you not taking us seriously enough?!” the vampire growled, looking insulted.

“No, not really.” Dean grinned cheekily at him, just when Castiel grabbed the vampire from behind to throw him at another two running towards them.

“It’s not healthy to provoke monsters, you know?” Tony commented helpfully.

“Look who is talking.” Dean rolled his eyes as he got back to his feet.

They went on like this for a while, Dean walking Tony through the recipe with Castiel pitching in helpfully every few minutes, Sam happily chatting away with Natasha, a love struck dopey smile on his face, all while fighting increasingly frustrated vampires.

“That’s it! I will make you take us seriously!” Obviously the leader of the vampires shouted suddenly in anger, pulling open his jacket, revealing an explosive belt. “If my nest is going down I will take you all with me!”

He pressed the button in his hand, as Castiel raised his own hand towards him.

The explosion happened, but Castiel’s grace protected the three of them easily.

When everything calmed down, they blinked down at the burned bodies around them with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah, Nat, still with you. I know! Monsters are becoming so dramatic lately.” Sam continued his conversation as he made his way towards the front door.

“Dude, you still alive? You are not allowed to die before I finish this dinner.” Tony’s voice called out in his ear.

Dean shared a long suffering look with Castiel, who just shook his head and followed Sam towards the door.

“Yeah, still alive, no need to be so concerned.” He rolled his eyes as he also followed along. “Let’s move on to the ribs, while the pie is in the oven.”

***

Like Tony said, it’s been months since the robot aliens almost invaded them and kill them all. Months since they came back from the Mirror World to save their doppelgangers from a horrible fate.

It was a tough couple of months on all of them. Filled with nightmares and a desperate need of staying glued to their significant others, which was very embarrassing for Clint, who just stayed glued to each couple every week.

Evidently, that led for Charles and Erik to be around even more frequently. That increased after they gave them a copy of the picture Sydney had sent of their future selves. Each one of them have a copy of it now, stashed away in their wallets or framed on their nightstands.

When days gets way darker for their liking, they just look at that single picture, to remind them that there was light that will come after the darkness.

This was the first hunt the Winchesters went on after being coped up in the Tower and Bunker for the past months. Probably the first time in months they all felt bold enough to get back to the world again.

It’s a little rough, but they are not dealing with it alone.

“All set?” Dean asked Tony as he drove his car later that night, Sam sleeping next to him in the front seat, while Castiel rested in the back.

“Yup. Can’t believe I actually managed to cook an entire dinner without blowing up half the building.” Tony answered happily, the excited grin evident in his voice.

“Try not to do this on your own, man. Let’s not tempt fate too much.” Dean smirked as he drove.

“Jeez, thanks. You have so much trust in me.” He could practically hear Tony’s rolling eyes that he had to chuckle a little. They were silent for a few seconds, before Tony spoke up again quietly. “When are you guys coming home?”

“We are taking turns in driving, so we don’t have to stay in a motel or something. By that rate, we will be home by morning.” He answered as he trailed his eyes over his sleeping family.

“Good. That’s good.” Tony murmured quietly, then sighed. “Steve should be here any minute now. So, I will see you guys in the morning then.”

“Use protection, Tin Can.” Dean grinned teasingly even though Tony couldn’t see him, but he knew the genius will hear it in his voice.

“Eat me, asshole.”

“No, thanks. I am trying to bulk up.”

“You suck!”

“Yeah, but you swallow.”

“I hate you.” with that Tony ended the call, while Dean just chuckled in victory.

He drove in silence for a few minutes, his eyes couldn’t stop trailing towards his sleeping husband in the back.

He couldn’t put his finger on it, but for a while now Castiel just seemed…unwell.

He was his usual self obviously. Sure, the nightmares are back in full force after having to see his worst fear materialize in front of him in the form of another version of himself, but it was something they could handle. Like always.

He just, lately, seemed slower, more careful of getting hurt in a hunt or in an Avengers mission. Didn’t use his grace as frequently as he used to and depended more and more on his fighting skills than just smiting anything that comes in their way. Also, he slept more than usual, that alone was alarming, because Castiel hated sleeping. Hated the feel of giving up control and dealing with his frequent nightmares.

Dean was worried, but his reasons weren’t convincing enough for him to address Castiel about it.

What was he supposed to say? ‘Hey, babe. You have been less reckless and rested more than usual lately and it is disturbing me. Could you go back to your reckless self, please?’ Yeah, totally romantic. 

Honestly, they were all a little off balance for a few months now. Steve was distracted most of the time and barley gets out of the Tower or the Bunker anymore. Tony gets restless when it was too quiet around him and absolutely hate it when he was alone at any moment of the day. Thor gets frustrated easily, a broken machine or a hole in the wall is a constant thing in every room by now because of him. Bruce was seen taking sedatives more constantly, probably trying to keep the Hulk from smashing Thor anywhere. Sam and Natasha were always holed up in their room, physically unable to stay a few feet away from each other. Bucky was either moping around sadly or crashing with Wilson anywhere.

Charles was more withdrawn, quieter. Always seemed like he was a million miles away, which was making Erik nervous and watching him like a hawk almost all the time, like he was expecting him to break at any moment. Raven and Charlie were inseparable, which was pretty cute if you focused on them long enough.

Clint was… well, he was still weird. And single. Nothing new there.

Dean himself was not one hundred percent good. Nightmares. Nervous when one of his family strays a little too far. Barley sleeps anymore. The whole nine yards.

Honestly, they were in a desperate need for a long vacation. Dean thought with a sigh. Their entire family needs it like they need air. they never get a break after all, being Avengers and Hunters at the same time.

Hopefully, a vacation that will not end with a natural disaster or one of them almost dying.

One could only hope. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles stared out of the large glass window in his study, just looking at the night sky silently.

He had been doing that a lot lately. Not really feeling like himself for a few months now.

During that time, he had barley been there for his students, too mentally shaken up to be really there for them, which was an unfair thing to do to Erik, who readily covered for him without any complaint. That made him feel even worse.

He hated the fact that what happened months ago was still affecting him this badly.

It was over. It’s done. They won. Sure, he made his first kill by ending the lives of seventy aliens, but it gained him his husband and family.

He shouldn’t be still affected by all of this. His mind shouldn’t be this unsettled.

He shouldn’t be doing this to Erik. Erik who didn’t pressure him to man up and handle his ragged emotions. Erik who took his burdens readily without question. Erik who still looks at him with warmth and love.

Everyday that passes was proving how undeserving he was of Erik’s love.

To be fair, they were all unwell after what happened. He knew that each one of his family was suffering from their own demons and pain. He could always hear their erratic minds, wrapping around his own demons and trauma.

They were trying to pull each other up, but it was taking time.

A soft knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see Raven opening the door quietly to enter the room.

In the middle of all this, one of the things that still manages to exhilarate him was Raven’s growing love life. Her relationship with Charlie was amazing and adorable. It was so nice to see Raven this happy for a change. She even started to be in her true form more frequently around people, not caring what anybody says. Everyone else makes sure to catcall at her each time she decided to be in her blue form, just to see her grin as she flip them the bird.

“Hey, Grumpyass.” She greeted with a smirk as she sauntered into the room, while holding a tray in her hands.

“You seem overly chipper this evening.” He turned to her with a small smile. “I don’t think I saw Charlie visiting today.”

“Nope, she didn’t, but the beauty of phone calls is still there.” She grinned as she sat crossed legged on the floor and placed the tray in front of her, which apparently held a strawberry cheesecake. “Now come on, get down on the floor. I made it especially for you.”

“We have seats and tables, you know.” He rolled his eyes, but shuffled out of his wheelchair and lowered himself to the floor anyway.

“Where is the fun in that.” She grinned, while helping him arrange his legs in a comfortable position, then handed him a fork.

“Wait, did you just say you made that cheesecake? Raven, dear, if you want to poison me there are much simpler ways to do that.” He smirked as he glanced skeptically at the cake. Raven never stepped a foot in any kitchen. It’d be a true achievement for her to know the difference between sugar and salt. So for her to make an entire cheesecake on her own is truly a supernatural thing to happen.

“Haha, very funny.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t make it on my own. I called a very grumpy eldest Winchester and he walked me through it.”

Well, he did sense something supernatural about the situation.

“I thought the Winchesters are on a hunt.” He wondered, as he finally pushed his fork into the cheesecake with more confidence after knowing its source.

“Yup, that’s why he was so grumpy.” She chuckled in delight, always finds it satisfying when she manages to annoy Dean like all little sisters do.

“Well, it was worth it. The cheesecake is great, thank you.” He smiled at her as he took another bite. “What’s the occasion anyway?”

“No occasion. You just seem to be always down lately, and I know provoking your sweet tooth always manages to cheer you up.” She shrugged casually at him. Too casually.

“I am sorry about that.” He sighed tiredly as he kept his eyes on his fork. “I know I haven’t been myself lately.” He wasn’t fair to anyone of his family for a while now and that made his guilt rise up again.

“Hey, it’s okay.” She placed a hand on top of his gently, making him look up to meet her worried eyes. “We are just worried about you, Charles. That’s all.”

“I know. I am fine really.” He smiled as convincingly as he could, knowing from her look that he failed. They ate silently for a few seconds, while he tried to avoid her worried looks.

“He is worried, you know.” She murmured after a few silent minutes. “Well, he is always worried, lately that was increased ten times. I am pretty sure he is at a level that if you sneezed he will have a heart attack. It’s annoying and sometimes hilarious.”

Charles gave her a bitchface, which she returned with a cheeky grin. 

“You might want to change the subject.” He said as he took another bite from the cake calmly.

“Why? Are you-“ she was cut off as the door opened again, revealing this time Erik, who faltered a little when he found them both on the floor eating a cheesecake. “Oh.” Raven smirked, since she now knew he felt Erik’s presence before he came. “Why, hello there, Lovebird. Come join us in this joyous treat.”

“Did you forget how tables and chairs worked or you decided to simply ignore them?” he raised an eyebrow at her, but approached anyway when Charles gestured for him to sit next to him on the floor.

“Come on, Erik, enjoy life a little.” She grinned, while handing him a third fork. “But first enjoy my new marvelous creation.”

“I heard your very entertaining conversation with Dean earlier, so I know it’s not technically your cooking.” He smirked at her as he started to eat. “If it was, I wouldn’t have even let you come anywhere near here.”

Raven scowled at him, while Charles couldn’t help but let out a loud laugh, which earned him a delighted look from Raven and a soft smile from Erik. Admittedly, It’s been a while since he laughed, so their reactions are fair enough.

They spent hours on the floor just talking, laughing and eating, since apparently Raven made two cheesecakes. After the first hour, they were joined by Logan and Hank, who heard them inside the study, bringing even more desserts with them that they were planning to give to Charles too. The high amount sugar was making Charles a little high, as he laughed and giggled as he shared memories with him, Raven and Tony during their childhood, which effectively was making the others in the room amused as they laughed uncontrollably along with him. It was so nice to hear Erik’s laugh, so refreshing, so free. 

By midnight, Raven was curled up on the floor, sleeping soundly. Hank and Logan passed out a few feet from her. Obviously, the three of them weren’t planning to go anywhere just yet.

Erik was laying on his back on the floor, arm wrapped around Charles’ shoulders as he curled up on his side, head resting on his chest and an arm wrapped around the Metal Binder’s waist.

“How the sugar working out with you?” Erik raised an eyebrow down at him with a small smile.

“Am Amazing. You’re amazing.” Charles drawled with a dazed smile. Sugar have the same effect of alcohol on the telepath, which was always an adorable sight to see.

“Glad to hear that, schatz.” Erik chuckled as he leaned down to press his lips against Charles’ hair, only to let out a laugh, when the telepath raised his head so he was kissing his lips instead. He cupped Charles’ face with his hand as they kissed and kissed for a long time.

By the time they pulled away, Charles was pretty much half asleep and incoherent.

He rested his head back on Erik’s chest with a dazed smile, he was probably unaware of what he was saying but he murmured. “I wish I could just lean up to kiss you like I used to, and not have to wait for you to lean all the way down to do it.” With that he fell asleep.

Leaving Erik to feel his heart shattering in his chest at the barley hearable words. Sadly, he heard them. He knew Charles wasn’t awake enough to know what he was saying, but that was something the telepath was thinking about.

Charles misses his legs. The ones Erik took away from him years ago.

The one thing Erik could never give Charles. The one mistake he could never fix.

Erik just kept staring at the ceiling, feeling Charles’ warm presence plastered to his side.

Also the warmth of his bitter tears, as they slid down his face silently in the quiet room.

***

Dean was blinking hard to keep himself awake.

He had been driving for five hours straight, trying to shorten the still too long distance towards New York, and also giving Sam the chance to sleep a little longer.

He looked in the rearview mirror to see that Castiel was now laying on the backseat, sleeping deeply, which was still strange to see because usually Castiel fights sleep as long as he could manage.

The problem was he doesn’t actually know if there was a problem with Cas in the first place. Everything seems normal in their bond. He couldn’t sense anything wrong.

Or maybe Castiel was making sure he doesn’t feel anything wrong.

In the middle of his worried thoughts, he didn’t realize that his eyes were slipping close.

He flinched when the car swiveled to the side silently when he fell asleep, managing to wake Sam who yelped as he found himself almost falling on Dean.

Dean stopped the car by the side of the road and smiled sheepishly at his brother, who scowled at him.

“You were waiting to crush the car and kill us all, before you decide to wake me up or something?” Sam raised an eyebrow at him as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Sorry.” Dean winced as he prepared to switch seats with Sam. “I was letting you sleep a little longer.”

“Go sleep in the back with Cas.” Sam sighed with a shake of his head at his brother. “Cas, come on, make a ro-“ he stopped and they both frowned in confusion, when they saw that Castiel was still sleeping in the same position just as deeply as before. Nothing of what just happened managed to wake him.

Dean felt worry eating up inside him again, while Sam frowned in concern at Castiel’s sleeping form.

“That’s weird.” Sam murmured in worry. “He usually wakes up at any passing sound. He must be really tired.”

“Yeah.” Dean muttered as he got out of the car so he could get in the backseat, having a strong urge to be close to Castiel in that moment.

He opened the back door and crawled beside Castiel, who stirred and started to move to make a room for Dean unconsciously.

The hunter rested on his back, arm wrapped around the angel as he snuggled into his side, until he found a comfortable position.

Sam trailed his eyes between them silently for a few seconds, before reaching out to grab the blanket he was covering himself with earlier and spread it over Dean and Castiel’s bodies.

“Isn’t this the blanket that Nat gave you?” Dean smirked cheekily up at his brother.

“Shut up.” Sam muttered, as he turned around in his seat to start up the car.

Dean looked down at Castiel when he felt him move a little under the blanket, as they drove in silence for a while.

“Cas?” Dean whispered, as he nudged the angel gently to wake him a little more.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel murmured sleepily, while he burrowed more into Dean’s warmth.

“You’d tell me if there was something wrong with you, right?”

Castiel’s eyes blinked open at that as he moved a little to look up at Dean.

They stared at each other silently for a while. Like always, unable to look away the moment their eyes lock.

This time though, Castiel looked away first and gazed down at his hand that was placed on Dean’s chest.

“Of course, Dean.” He murmured softly, trailing soft circles on the hunter’s chest instead of looking up at him.

“Is something wrong with you now?” Dean pushed, determined to get an answer.

Castiel moved then so now he could cup Dean’s face gently in his hand, he looked down at him intently.

“Yes.” He confirmed honestly and Dean felt his breath catches in his chest as he looked up at the angel. “But it’s nothing to worry about. I used my grace a lot in the past months. It’s taking its toll on me. I just need to take it easy for a while, that’s all.”

“Are you sure? Cas, you seem-“ he started but Castiel shut him up with a small kiss to his lips. 

“I’m fine, Dean.” He murmured against his lips softly. “If it gets any serious, I promise to tell you, okay?”

“Okay.” Dean whispered as he pulled him down for another kiss, that was deeper and longer than the last one.  
One kiss led to another before they realized what they were doing.

“Okay, guys, don’t do anything shady under my Nat blanket, especially with me still in the car. It’s a blanket, not the cloak of invisibility.” Sam’s amused voice cut through the bubble they created around them, and shattering it completely.

“’Your ‘Nat blanket’?” Dean chuckled after he forced himself to pull away from Castiel’s lips. “You seriously going to call it that?”

“My blanket. I will name it whatever I want.” Sam grumbled at him and tried to ignore Dean’s loud obnoxious laugh. “Just go the fuck to sleep already. You were sleeping just fine behind the wheel a few minutes ago.”

“Alright. Alright. Don’t be so cranky. Do you want your blanket to feel better?” Dean grinned cheekily, which turned into another laugh when Sam just gave him the finger.

“I want my own blanket too.” Castiel muttered with a small scowl as he settled back on Dean’s chest.

“I will get you an even better one to make Sam jealous.” Dean smiled into Castiel’s hair, before placing a small kiss there.

“Promise?”

“Promise, babe. You will get the best blanket ever. You can call it your Dean blanket too.”

Castiel chuckled as he moved up a little to kiss Dean’s cheek softly.

“I will be expecting it soon then.”

Suddenly, ‘Right Here’ of Ashes Remain started to play loudly in the car, and they both jumped to look at the smug Sam sitting in the front seat.

“Sam? Seriously?” Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

“What? This song fits you guys perfectly.” Sam just shrugged as he started to sing along.

“I think Sam just turned into a girl.” Dean announced grimly to Castiel.

“He is right, though.” Castiel chuckled as he listened to the lyrics. “It fits us.”

Dean didn’t find it in him to object, as he started to mouth along to the song with his brother’s obnoxious voice in the background and Castiel’s soft smile directed at him.

***

Steve let out a relieved sigh, when he finally reached the Tower after spending long hours in SHIELD.

He just spent those hours wishing he was home instead. Home where it was safe and warm with Tony and his loud, dysfunctional family fighting over the last pancake or cup of coffee.

He did realize that he barely got out of home anymore, wither it was the Bunker or the Tower. It was just after everything that happened in the past few months, he just didn’t feel it was worth it to leave the safety and the warmth that surrounds him when he was home. It was now physically painful for him when an attack happens and the Avengers are called to deal with it.

He was just too tired. He wants a break, even if it was a short one. Where he, Tony and the whole army of loud, obnoxious Avengers, Winchesters and X-Men could finally lay back and breathe.

But it didn’t seem like it’s ever going to happen.

He sighed as he dismounted his motorcycle, that seemed to be as tired as he was lately. It was expected since he started to use it as a shield in battles, if he lost his shield one way or another during the fight. It was a miracle it didn’t break down to pieces by now, and he always forgets to tell Tony or Dean to give it a look.

Or maybe he doesn’t want it to be fixed, so he won’t have to leave home for any reason.

On the long trip up the elevator, he just trailed his finger over his wedding ring and closed his eyes to feel the soft beating of Tony’s heart coming from it steadily.

He had been doing that all day. Whenever he felt disoriented or overwhelmed, he would just close his eyes and feel the soft heart beats trailing up his arm from the ring. Reminding himself that Tony was waiting for him back home with a gentle, loving smile. 

It kept him going all day. Probably every day since Tony made these rings all those years ago.

The elevator opened in the penthouse, which was way too quiet to be normal. No bickering, no explosions, no broken things and certainly no loud cursing. Steve updated now. Every time someone swears, he’d just throw something at their face. He will keep doing it, until he finds a new jar instead of the one Erik threw from the roof.

He walked into the empty penthouse carefully, confused when he smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen.

Well, he certainly didn’t cook anything before he left, Dean was on a hunt and Erik is not here, so it was neither one of the cookers. Who could possibly be cooking without making an explosion through half of New York?

He stepped into the kitchen carefully, only to stop and stare stupidly at the scene.

A table set for two, there were two plates filled with really good looking food and wine glasses on the side. Tony in the middle of all this, fiddling with a lighter to light up a couple of candles in the middle of the table, without noticing Steve’s presence yet.

The soldier trailed his eyes around the kitchen in surprise, noticing the obvious signs of cooking around the counter and the stove.

Tony cooked this food. He didn’t order it from any restaurant. He actually cooked it.

Now that was something you don’t see every day.

“Tony?” he called out to get the genius’ attention. Which worked by Tony jumping in surprise and burn his palm accidently with the lighter.

Steve was on him immediately taking his hand gently, then pushed it under the tap after opening it frantically. “Shit, shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He kept apologizing over and over again, as he focused on drenching Tony’s burned hand.

“Hey, hey, honey, it’s okay. I was just too focused on lighting that thing, that I jumped at the first sound.” He cupped Steve’s face with his free hand gently to make him meet his eyes. “Besides, it’s just a small burn, it doesn’t even hurt anymore.”

Steve just kept staring at him for a few seconds. Apparently, he was even more exhausted than he thought, if a small burn could freak him out like that. They fought freaking aliens, for crying out loud!

Tony just closed the tap and dried his hand on his shirt, then cupped Steve’s face with both hands and smiled gently up at him. “Welcome home, honey. Hope you are hungry. I made your favorites.”

“You-you cooked.” Steve uttered dumbly as he blinked down at Tony, enjoying the feel of his hands on him.

“Yeah, shocking, right?” Tony grinned cheekily at him.

“But there are no scorch marks anywhere or an explosion or something on fire.” The shock was so evident in his voice, that it made Tony chuckle.

“You will have to thank Kin Doll for that.” Tony just shrugged, still chuckling a little. “He helped me with everything through the phone to not explode anything.”

“Aren’t they on a hunt?”

“Yeah, but Dean managed to walk me through an entire dinner and Raven in making two cheesecakes, while he chopped off vampires’ heads at the same time. I am telling you, if that man ever decided to conquer the world, he will only need a pocket knife and a rolled up newspaper.”

“What will happen if Cas joined him?” Steve asked in amusement, as he pulled Tony closer to him.

“We will all be doomed by the end of the day.” Tony announced grimly with a shudder, making Steve laugh loudly.

“Hopefully, they won’t go dark side anytime soon.” Steve grinned, feeling a lot lighter than he had been all day, just by being in Tony’s presence for a few minutes. “You really cooked for me?”

“Well, yeah.” The genius just shrugged at him a little shyly.

“What’s the occasion? Is there an anniversary that I forgot about?”

“I don’t need an occasion to make something sweet for my perfect as hell husband.” Tony placed a quick kiss to Steve’s lips, which was way too quick for his liking. “I realized that we have the whole Tower for us alone till morning. So, I thought we should take advantage of our new alone time.”

“The whole Tower for us till morning, huh?” Steve smiled as he pulled Tony even closer, anticipation making his skin go a little hot. “I wonder what we should be doing.”

Tony covered Steve’s mouth with his hand, when the latter leaned down for a longer kiss.

“The food is getting cold.” Tony smirked up at him, as he stepped back to go to the prepared table. “After we eat, we will see what will happen next.”

Steve pouted, but followed him when his empty stomach kept grumbling at him in indignation.

He sat across Tony on the table, and couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face when he saw the food.

“A Scotsman's Shepherd Pie?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“And Root Beer and Sesame Glazed Ribs.” Tony grinned back at him, looking very proud of himself.

“My God, I love you.” With that he started enthusiastically on his food, only to moan happily at the taste. “This is amazing, Tony.”

“I think I can hear Dean Winchester’s manic laughter in the distance for this victory.” Tony laughed, as he enjoyed the delight on Steve’s face.

They ate, talked and laughed, like they were back on their first date all those years ago. A lot of things happened since that day. Lots of things changed. Things they lost and things they gained. New family members were added to their dysfunctional family.

But at that moment, Steve couldn’t be happier from the fact that after all these years, after all they had been through, him and Tony were still the same. Their relationship remained the same, it grew stronger and steadier each year, but the love they felt then is still as strong as ever now.

Steve couldn’t help the laugh he let out when Tony presented a half chocolate, half strawberry cheesecake from the fridge, after they emptied their plates.

“How did you-“ Steve started but Tony at him off excitedly.

“I hacked into Dean and Raven’s very entertaining conversation, got the recipe and a few good laughs there. And since you like chocolate and I like strawberry, I decided to do both!” He grinned proudly as they dug into the cheesecake happily.

“JARVIS, music.” Tony called out the moment they finished eating, and got up from his chair when ‘A Thousand Years’ started playing and gently pulled Steve out of his chair.

“What are you doing?” Steve laughed, as he allowed Tony to pull him into the middle of the kitchen.

“Dance with me.” Tony smiled up at him, as he wrapped Steve’s arms around his own waist and wrapped his around Steve’s neck.

“You know I can’t dance.” Steve murmured, but let Tony do whatever he wanted anyway.

“Just sway. Sway with the song.”

“Why this song anyway?”

“I don’t know.” Tony whispered against Steve’s lips. “I just think it fits us.”

Steve swayed with Tony softly to the music as he listened carefully to the lyrics. “Yeah, it does actually. Every word.” He whispered back as he smiled lovingly down at his husband.

At that moment, as they swayed slowly to the song, bellies filled with his favorite food and dessert, Steve felt lighter than air. All his physical and mental tiredness he felt for a while now, left up from him as he stared at Tony’s eyes, unable to look away no matter how he tried, not that he tried anyway.

He felt like they were the only two people that exist in the universe at that moment. Nothing could take that away from him. 

“You say the Tower is empty?” Steve murmured, just as the song was ending.

“Just the two of us in this far too lonely building.” Tony answered as a grin was starting to take over his face. “Until morning.”

“That’s good to hear.” He kissed him deeply just as ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ started to play and he couldn’t help, but pull away with a laugh. “Really?”

“Seriously, don’t tell either Buster Brown or Magnets or Legolas about this playlist. They will never let me live it down.” 

“I won’t. Besides, I can dig Elvis.” He shrugged, before leaning down again to capture Tony’s lips.

The kiss this time started to get heated fast, as they tried to get as close to one other as they could, that there wasn’t an inch between them anymore.

Steve trailed his hands down Tony’s back, until he reached the back of his thighs, then hoisted him up effortlessly, while the genius wrapped his legs tightly around the soldier’s waist. Their lips never separating for even a second the entire time.

“Bedroom?” Steve murmured against Tony’s lips.

“Later. Want you here. Now.”

“Table or counter?”

“Plates still on the table, so counter it is.”

“They are so going to hate it.” He muttered, even while he walked to the counter and laid Tony’s upper half on it then covered him with his own, lips reconnecting again.

“Serves them right for not being home in the first place.” Tony moaned, when Steve started to trail his lips down his neck, while trying to remove his clothes at the same time.

After a short maneuvering, they were both naked in a record time. It wasn’t the first time they did it outside a bed, neither it was the strangest place either, so they are experts in undressing each other by now. 

Steve’s hands travelled all over Tony’s body as he kissed and nipped at his neck, marking it where everyone will see. Something Tony loved and Steve always loved doing it.

“Come on, Steve. Get on with it.” Tony groaned after a while, as he couldn’t take the anticipation any longer.

“Okay.” Steve whispered as he trailed his hand between Tony’s legs. “I just need to get-Oh.” He stopped when he reached his entrance and felt the lube dripping from there. “Well, someone has come prepared.”

“I had some free time.” Tony grinned up at him. “And I was hoping for this turn of events.”

“You know this turn of events is inevitable no matter what or when, Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes with a chuckle, as he coated himself with some of the dripping lube and lined up with Tony’s entrance.

“That’s a very good point that we should discuss much, much later.” Tony groaned loudly as Steve entered him smoothly, his legs tightening around the soldier’s waist, as the latter went all the way. “I am pretty sure you are getting bigger the older you get.”

“Promise by my birthday next year, we will measure it to make sure.” Steve panted as he started to move.

He moved slowly at first for a few minutes, until Tony was pretty much writhing on the counter and clawing at his back for him to move faster.

He sped up gradually, till he was pretty much slamming Tony into the counter, who took advantage of the fact that there was no one in the Tower and just let his moans and groans get louder, that he was almost screaming the harder Steve went.

After a few minutes, they both came with a loud groans of each other’s names, lips never separating.

They panted against each other’s mouths, as they tried to regain their breaths again.

“Okay, so where do you want to do it next first? Couch? In the gym? Training room? Oh! The pool!” Tony rattled on excitedly, while he was still trying to breathe normally again.

“You are planning to defile the entire Tower tonight, aren’t you?” Steve raised an eyebrow down at him, already feeling himself harden again at all the options. He couldn’t help it when it came to Tony really.

“Well, we might not get this opportunity again. So, I say we take complete advantage of it.” Tony smirked up at him.

“Okay, if you can keep up, then I choose all the above.”

“My God, I love you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The three Winchesters stumbled out of the elevator in the morning like a herd of zombies, after spending the whole night driving continually.

Obviously, from how quiet it was in the penthouse, they were the first to come back to the Tower.

They were kind of glad for that actually, since they were too tired to talk with any human right then.

“Are we the only one here?” Sam asked tiredly as he leaned heavily on Castiel.

“Yeah, I think s-wait, no, we are not.” Dean sighed in frustration, when he walked into the living room and saw two tangled, naked forms on the couch, that were thankfully covered by a blanket.

“Wow.” Sam blinked stupidly at Steve and Tony’s sleeping forms. Completely unaware of anything from how deep they slept. “Looks like they had a honeymoon worthy night.”

“Honestly? I would have done the same, if we had an entire night alone.” Dean leered at Castiel, who just raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

“Gross, guys.” Sam grimaced at the both of them. “I don’t want to hear things like that.”

“Whatever, bitch.” Dean chuckled as he made his way towards the kitchen. “Come on, let’s get something to eat, before crashing in bed for hours.”

“Yeah, I am starving.” Sam grumbled as he followed behind Dean and Castiel.

The moment they stepped into the kitchen, Castiel stopped and frowned as he seemed to be smelling something.

“Hey, Blood hound, what’s going on?” Dean eyed him in confusion, while trying to ignore the growling of his empty stomach.

“They did it here.” Castiel scowled as he eyed the counter distrustfully.

“Who did what?” Sam asked in confusion, looking like a lost puppy.

“Steve and Tony had sex on that counter.” Castiel said bluntly with a blank face.

“What? No way.” Dean shook his head as he walked towards the counter to prove Castiel wrong. “There’s no way Steve would-and there is an ass print on the counter.” Dean sighed tiredly, as he rubbed his eyes in frustration.

“You know what? I am not that hungry. So, I am just gonna go.” With that, Sam hightailed out of the kitchen to lock himself in his room instead, mortified.

Castiel just walked to stand beside Dean, as they both eyed the ass print curiously.

“Which one of them it belongs to?” Castiel questioned curiously as he turned to his husband.

“I think it’s Tony’s, since I don’t really think it will be practical if Steve bottoms here.” Dean responded with a resigned face. They were both too tired to be mortified or embarrassed really.

“That’s a very good point.” Castiel nodded along tiredly. “Nice observation.”

“Thanks, babe. Anyway, I am still hungry and I am absolutely not getting any close to that counter, but I can’t sleep with an empty stomach, so we have one solution.”

With that he walked out of the kitchen back to the living room, while Castiel followed obediently.

When Dean reached the couch, he eyed the sleeping couple uncomfortably for a second, before his hunger won. He pulled out his phone then suddenly, ‘Back In Black’ sounded in the quiet room at top volume.

Steve and Tony flinched awake and looked up startled, to see Dean raising an eyebrow down at them and Castiel waving awkwardly behind him.

“Morning, Ducky Lips. Are you trying to make a musical entrance or something?” Tony yawned, completely unbothered by his current nakedness.

“Don’t call me that while you are naked and sprawled over your equally naked husband.” Dean groaned with a shake of his head.

“Well, hello to you too.” Steve stretched with a yawn of his own and smiled sleepily over at Castiel. “Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Steve.” Castiel nodded back at him with an amused smile at the entire situation. “You seem to be feeling better today.”

“He ought to, after the night we had.” Tony grinned down at Steve, who just smiled and pulled him into a quick kiss.

“Yeah, about that. Of all the places you could have done it in, why did it have to be on the kitchen counter?” Dean crossed his arms across his chest, looking like a reproaching parent then.

“We didn’t do it on the counter.” Tony blinked innocently up at him.

“I saw your ass print on the counter.”

“Oh, then yeah, we did it there.”

“You might not want to go to the gym or the training room or the pool or the bar or the-“ Steve started to count on his fingers, looking like he was drunk or something from how high he looked.

“So you pretty much did it everywhere except on your bed?” Dean cut him off with a sigh.

“Beds are too old fashioned and boring now.” Tony pouted up at him, as he made himself comfortable on Steve’s chest.

“Yeah, okay, whatever. Anyway, we are starving. We didn’t eat anything since dinner last night and there is no way I am touching anything in the kitchen now. So, could you please just-“

“Okay, okay, I will go make breakfast.” Steve rolled his eyes, as he started to get up only to freeze, when he heard an indignant shout coming from the eldest Winchester.

“Dude, wait! Come on, I don’t want to get an eyeful.” Dean groaned as he covered his eyes.

“Oh, please, it’s not like I have something you don’t have.” Steve rolled his eyes at him again as he stood up, Tony trailed his eyes all over him from his place on the couch, completely enjoying the view.

“I am guessing your time in the army killed any ounce of shame in you about nakedness?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at the soldier, unbothered by his naked state.

“Oh, you have no idea.” Steve chuckled as he grabbed his pants from the back of the couch and pulled them on. “You can open your eyes now, Dean.”

Dean removed his hand from his eyes to scowl at Steve, who just smiled back at him innocently.

“And you? Did you decide to stay naked forever?” Dean turned his scowl at Tony, who was still eyeing Steve.

“My pants are next you.” Tony smirked cheekily at him.

Dean rolled his eyes as he leaned down to grab the pants, then threw them on Tony’s face, while muttering curses under his breath.

“Welcome home, guys.” Steve grinned at Dean’s increasingly frustrated face, Castiel’s far too amused smile and Tony’s loud laughter.

***

“Okay, Steve’s birthday is tomorrow. Everyone knows their part?”

Tony asked as he trailed his eyes around the gathered team in the kitchen.

“Natasha did you get the chicken parts?” Erik looked over at Natasha, who was responsible for shopping for ingredients of dinner. Erik was responsible for dinner.

“Yeah, I got three legs, five breasts and four wings.” Natasha rattled off, while looking in her grocery bags.

“How do you find clothes that fit?” Dean smirked over at her as she scowled up at him.

“Seriously she will kill you someday if you keep provoking her like that.” Clint warned, while trying to keep his laugh in.

“But I am adorable!”  
“Anyway.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Kin doll, you know what to do with the cake?”

“Oh, yeah. I will blow you all away by my cake.” Dean’s smirk should have been a warning at that moment, but they were sadly too naïve to question him at the time.

“Okay, the ones who are going to drag Steve out of the Tower, ready? Remember he will be suspicious of anything wrong you will say.”

“Don’t worry. We are professionals.” Raven grinned at him.

“I just have to ask. Why did you insist that the girls should be the ones to keep Steve out all day?” Castiel asked with a confused tilt of his head.

“Mostly because Natasha knows how to divert his attention, while he will not get suspicious of Raven and Charlie much if they became too friendly. Unlike any one of us.”

“That actually makes sense.” Bruce nodded along in agreement.

“Thanks. Anyway. You all got your gifts ready?”

“You have no idea how hard it was to get that guy a gift.” Dean groaned tiredly as everyone agreed wholeheartedly. “Seriously, I have been on hunts that were easier than getting a gift for him.”

“Don’t I know it.” Tony rolled his eyes with a sigh. “He placed rules on the gift giving thing when we started dating, since he seriously hates it when I threw too much money in a gift.”

“You bought him an island then, didn’t you?” Charles raised an eyebrow at him.

“No.” Tony muttered with a pout. “A yacht.”

“Now we know why he put rules on gift giving.” Erik smirked at him, while Tony just glared.

“Just everyone go and do your parts.” Tony sighed in frustration. The others laughed as they left the room, until there was only Charles, Dean, Castiel and Tony in the kitchen.

“I really hope someone will get Steve a new swear jar or something, since he still a little down about losing his first one.” Tony commented as he checked the list of tasks.

“How did Erik get his hands on the Jar in the first place?” Castiel questioned in confusion.

“I stole it for him.” Dean muttered, as he seemed suddenly, too interested in the new counter Tony bought under the hunter’s insistence.

“What? Why?” Castiel looked at him in shock.

“Come on, Cas! At that rate, I was going to be broke by the end of the year from the amount of money I was stuffing in that thing.”

“You could just stop swearing all the time. It’d have been easier.” The angel rolled his eyes at him.

“Swearing is like a reflex. You can’t just turn it off! A situation could happen and the swearing would just come right out.”

The three men blinked at him for a few seconds.

“Sadly, I can’t argue with that.” Tony shrugged with a shake of his head.

“I am curious though. You are terrible in keeping secrets, how did you manage to keep this birthday thing a secret so far?” Charles raised an eyebrow at Tony.

“Trust me, it wasn’t easy. He almost caught me talking about it several ti-“ Steve entered the kitchen in that moment. “-So two cups of Tarragon, a pound of baking soda and a red onion?” he rattled off immediately, trailing his eyes towards Dean hastily.

Dean and Steve raised their eyebrows at him.

“What the hell are you cooking?” they both asked at the same time, the former smirking, while the latter incredulous, making Castiel and Charles struggle hard to keep from laughing at Tony’s frustrated glare Dean’s way, who just kept smirking in amusement.

***

“How have you been by the way?” Castiel asked Charles later, when they finally managed to stop Tony from strangling Dean earlier. “I heard you have been down lately.”

“Yes, that’s quite true.” Charles gave him a small sad smile.

“Is that about what happened months ago?” The angel asked softly as he looked over at Charles carefully. He did sense the sadness lingering from both him and Erik since they came to the Tower that morning. The Metal binder deflected his question when he asked before, but Charles seemed to be more open to talk about it.

“Part of it.” Charles sighed tiredly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked over at Castiel then away. “I just feel useless. That’s all.”

“What are you talking about? You saved our lives then. If not for you we wouldn’t be here today, Charles.” Castiel looked at him indignantly.

“I could have done more if I wasn’t-“ Charles snapped his mouth shut, when he realized what he was about to say in his frustration.

But Castiel understood what he didn’t say.

“It’s okay, you know?” He said softly with an understanding look. “It’s okay to miss your legs. It’s normal to feel that. You are not a rock.”

Charles glanced at him sadly, then looked down at his unmoving legs.

“It’s not fair to Erik.” He murmured quietly, looking ten years older in that moment. “He already still feels guilty about it even after almost a decade had passed since that fateful day. It’s just-“ he sighed tiredly. “-I just feel like I am becoming a burden on everyone around me. especially on Erik and Tony, who constantly trying to invent new ways to make me as comfortable and happy as possible. Each one of them in their own way. When we were facing those robotic invaders, it came to me how useless and a heavy burden I was. I can never talk about this with either Erik or Tony. I will see a look of pain and guilt on the former and a renewed anger in the latter directed at the former.”

“Well, I am a good listener. If you want to talk, I am here to listen.” Castiel shrugged with a kind smile, as he nudged his shoulder to Charles’ gently. “Also, you were never a burden or useless, Charles. You are the telepath, so you should know that they never thought of you like that. None of us did. You are important to everyone in this Tower, wither you like it or not.” Charles chuckled a little at that, then looked up when the angel placed a hand on his shoulder. “Erik will always feel guilty. You know that. It’s a huge burden to accidently hurt the one you love. It’s something he couldn’t just stop feeling. He is just trying to redeem himself in every way he can think of. It might take him another decade to finally forgive himself for it.”

Charles gave him a long silent look, before returning his gentle smile. “Thank you, Castiel. I needed to let all this off my chest.”

“You are quite welcome.” Castiel’s smile widened then. “Now let’s focus on trying to surprise a very vigilant super soldier who will be suspicious of every word we will say! That should be fun.”

“Your definition of fun is alarming.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“Seriously, why did you all decide, suddenly, to take me shopping for clothes?”

Steve raised his eyebrow at Natasha, who just smiled innocently at him, while dragging him through the men clothing store behind Charlie and Raven.

“You need new wardrobe. You can’t spend your life just wearing plain T-shirts and plaid shirts. They don’t do you justice. You need something that truly shows how hot you are.” Natasha answered immediately, watching Raven taking some sweaters and jackets and piling them in front of them.

“Tony doesn’t seem to be bothered by my fashion sense and he is the only one that his opinion matters to me.” Steve rolled his eyes as he just let himself be dragged around. “Besides, I don’t think this place works for me.” He commented, as he looked at the pile of shirts Raven presented with disdain.

“What do you mean? These things will look great on you!” Raven looked at him indignantly. “This is what guys in your age wear these days.”

“Dean is exactly my age and I don’t see him wear any of this.” He pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

“Seriously? You are taking the Winchesters’ fashion sense as an example?” Raven chuckled with a shake of her head. “When they shop for clothes they just go directly to any plaid thing, then grab it and go. Come on, you are married to Tony Stark, you need to look the part!”

“But I have the same fashion as them.” Charlie raised an indignant eyebrow at her.

“And it suits you, honey.” Raven smiled sweetly at her way, earning a blush from her.

“Fine, but nothing with silver.” He commented as he grabbed a shirt with silver linings in it, then a hairy, grey sweater. “Or hair. What is this? This shirt has actual padlocks on it! Seriously?” he looked incredulously at the three women in front of him.

“Fine. What about this blue sweater? Look how soft it is.” Natasha extended it to him, thankfully, a normal looking blue sweater.

He reached towards it, while eyeing her in suspicion. His eyebrows jumped, when felt how soft the sweater was. “Wow, this is actually pretty nice.” Then he checked the price tag. “350 dollars?!”

“It’s on sale. It was 700 then it’s down to 350. So you are saving like, I don’t know, 200 dollars.” Raven stated with a nervous smile.

Steve just stared blankly at her. “Both logic and math are taking a serious hit today.”

“Yeah, math is not my strongest suit.” She winced under his blank stare.

“Hey, try this leather jacket. It will look good on you.” Charlie said as she handed him a seemingly normal black leather jacket.

He took it curiously, then shrugged it on. He turned to check himself in a nearby mirror.

“Huh, that does look good actually.” He admitted with an impressed look. Then he made the mistake of turning a little to check the back, only to find words written on the back in silver glitter. He turned back to his friends with a disapproving frown. “’Boys will be boys’?”

“What? They will be!” Charlie defended, only earning an unimpressed raised eyebrow for her trouble.

“That’s it. I am getting out of here.” He shrugged out of the jacket, placed it on the pile, then made his way towards the door. Only to find the three women blocking his way.

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Home? It’s almost lunchtime and if I didn’t make food for Tony, he will completely forget to eat.” He answered as he tried to walk around them, but they were moving fast to block his way.

“I told Dean to feed him, then change his litter box and scratch his head till he falls asleep.”

“He is not a cat, Nat.”

“That’s right. He is a grown man. He will be able to survive without you for just a few hours.”

“But I just need t-“

“Come on, Steve. We will take you to a better store, just be patient for a few more hours. It will be worth it.” Raven gave him her famous puppy dog eyes.

He trailed his eyes over the three women, each giving him her version of a puppy eyed look.

“Fine.” He sighed in defeat. “Just two more hours. That’s it.”

“You got it!”

***

“Well, this is horrible.”

Dean sighed tiredly as he stared at the two new couches Tony ordered, that were sadly too big for the elevator.

“Now what?” Bucky asked with a frown. “Why did Tony ordered a new couch anyway? What’s wrong with the old one?”

“Trust me, you don’t want to know.” Sam shook his head with a sigh.

“Is it the same reason you got a new kitchen counter?” Erik raised an eyebrow at them.

“Let’s just say, Steve and Tony decided to relive their honeymoon a few days ago.”

“Oh, come on! This is the fifth time Tony bought a new couch! The country will run out of couches by their twentieth anniversary or something.” Clint groaned in frustration.

“Anyway, how are we going to get these two couches to the penthouse?” Castiel asked, as he trailed his eyes over the overly big couches.

“The stairs?” Thor suggested with a shrug.

“It is almost a hundred floors! You want to climb up all that while carrying a couch?” Dean looked horrified by the mere thought.

“Do you have a better suggestion?”

They all looked at each other helplessly, finding no other solution.

“Goddammit!” Dean cursed, before moving towards one of the couches. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Dean, Castiel, Erik and Bucky took hold of the first couch, while Sam, Clint, Thor and Bruce carried the other one.

The second problem appeared when they realized that the staircase was a little narrow for the big couches.

“Okay, we can do this.” Sam said in determination, as he nudged team first couch to climb up first. “We can make it work, if we pivoted the couches a little. Come on.”

Erik and Castiel turned the couch a little while they climbed the stairs, managing to successfully trap Dean and Bucky against the handrail and shouting obscenities at the both of them for their trouble.

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel winced a little while Erik looked at them in amusement, obviously enjoying this. They remained trapped, until they pivoted a little up the stairs.

“Yeah, that’s good. Now pivot more.” Sam called out as they followed them with the other couch. “Pivot. Pivot. Pivot! Pivot!”

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Erik and Dean shouted at him in frustration.

“Fine, just go left! Left. Even more left.”

“There is no more left left, Sam.” Castiel growled, while he was being crushed against the wall by the couch.

“Try to lift it over your heads. Come on, you got it. You can do it. You can-“

Then suddenly, they lost their hold on the first couch and it fell off the handrail to full on the other couch along with the unsuspecting team second couch.

“Shit!” Clint yelled, as he tried to release himself from between the two couches.

“Well, I guess it is not going to pivot anymore.” Sam winced, as he tried to help Bruce in releasing Thor too.

“You think?” Dean, Bucky and Erik snarked back at him, while panting from the effort.

They stood there, looking at each other for a few silent moments.

“Hey, Sam?” Dean called out, while still panting.

“What?”

“What did you mean when you said ‘pivot’ anyway?” 

***

“Where is everyone?”

Charles asked as he watched Tony walking around the room, making sure that everything was in its right place for Steve’s surprise party.

“They are bringing up the two new couches I ordered.” He replied distractedly.

“Why did you buy new couches?” Charles questioned in confusion.

“Well, Steve and I kinda defiled the old one and the Winchester couple caught us, so I had to buy another one in compensation so Dean could stop glaring at me.” Tony rolled his eyes at that.

“So why two couches?”

“In case this one get defiled too.” He smirked at him and it was Charles’ turn to roll his eyes. “You are just jealous because we can do the deed anywhere we want.”

“You do realize that my home is filled with children, right? That is not an option for me.” Charles raised an eyebrow at him.

“You did it in stranger places when we were in college, dude.” His smirk got bigger. “Behind a diner. In a closet. In a-“

“My God, don’t say that in front of Erik.” Charles groaned, while covering his face. “He gets red in the face when he hears a hint about my former playboy statues.”

“Maybe I should tell him about the time you-“ before he gets to finish, the door of the stairs flanged open, revealing a red faced Dean, Bucky, Erik and Castiel maneuvering a couch through the door, followed by Thor, Clint, Bruce and Sam carrying the other couch. “Hey, you need help?”

“Well, we climbed up maybe a hundred flights of stairs, maneuvered a narrow hallway, dodged a rabid rat, but these last three feet are where it gets really tricky.” Dean snarked with a roll of his eyes, as they made their way through the room.

“You are being very mean lately.” Tony pursed his lips as he watched them. “Why didn’t you use the elevator?”

“It was too small for the damned couch.” Erik growled, while they shuffled the couch in its place. “Also, what kind of a couch that doesn’t have metal in it?”

“The wooden kind?” he grinned, while Erik glared at him. 

“Where do you want this one?” Thor asked, gesturing for the couch they were carrying.

“Just place it next to the other one. We can use the extra seating.”

“Okay. Since I have no desire to walk on you or carry another couch up this fucking stairs, here’s the new rules.” Dean rounded on him, after they placed the couches. “First, and this is for everyone here, no funny business on any of the couches or the kitchen or anywhere we use frequently. You want to be creative in your sex lives, just let it inside your bedrooms away from our eyes.” He then pointed at Tony. “Second, if any of these couches got defiled, I will break it in half on your head. I mean it!” he trailed his eyes over the others. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, dad.” They all said together in a cheeky voice, Castiel tried to hide his grin at Dean’s red face then.

“Whatever. I will go check on the damned cake.” He just sighed and marched towards the kitchen, while muttering under his breath. “Fucking family. Fucking couch. Fucking iron asshole.”

“Oh, do you see how much he likes me?” Tony grinned at his retreating back.

“We are drowning in the love between you.” Erik commented dryly with a blank face.

“Daddy doesn’t like mommy right now.” Clint grinned at him cheekily.

“Okay, no, ew. That is just wrong.” Bucky grimaced at him. “Also, this implies that Cas is the other mommy and that is even more wrong.”

“No, Cas and Dean together represent the daddy, while Steve and Tony represent the mommy. So technically, Cas is also daddy.”

“So now I am a lesbian?” Tony raised an eyebrow at Clint.

“This is one of the weirdest conversation I ever heard, and I read minds for crying out loud.” Charles sighed as he glanced at Castiel, who just shrugged, like he was used to these conversations by now. “When are the girls going to bring Steve?”

“Not before another hour, hopefully.” Tony answered as he looked down at his watch. “By then we will all be prepa-“ he was cut off by his phone ringing, he pulled it out to find it was Natasha calling. “Yeah? What? What do you mean Steve slipped away from you and at the Tower? How did he slip from the three of you?! he is tall as a building! Seriously? Fine, just come here already.” He ended the call with a groan. “Great, just great.”

“Just go distract him or something for ten minutes.” Charles sighed with a roll of his eyes. “We will handle it here. Go.”

***

Steve got off his bike, just when Tony got out of the elevator and was fast walking towards him.

“Hey, honey. Wow, you are here early.” Tony was giving him an overly wide grin and was fidgeting nervously. That was the indicators of him hiding something.

“Yeah, I sneaked away, while the girls were discussing if a red leather jacket will look good on me.” Steve rolled his eyes as he moved to meet Tony halfway. “I left before they decide to match it with a leather pants or something.”

“You will look good in a red leather jacket. And pants. Hell, you will look good even if you wore a trash bag. That’s how hot and perfect you are.” Tony’s grin was getting dangerously wider.

Steve stopped, and looked him up and down suspiciously. “Is something going on?”

“What? I am just complementing my overly handsome husband that I missed all day.” Tony stepped closer to him to trail his hand down Steve’s chest. “Can’t I just complement your perfection once in a while?”

“You are being weird.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want sex or did you do something bad?”

Tony blinked at him, like he was trying to find the right answer.

“You know? We didn’t try sex in the garage before. Come on, let’s do it on Dean’s car!” he pulled at his arm, but Steve didn’t budge.

“As much as I’d love to, but I don’t think Dean would let you live longer than a day if we did that and I kind of want you alive.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him, with a long suffering sigh. “Dean is very vicious when it comes to his car, he might kill me in the process to get to you.”

“Fine. Let’s do it in one of my cars, come on.” Tony tried again to pull at his arm, but Steve was unmovable when he wants to be.

“What’s going on?” he looked seriously at Tony. “Are you trying to distract me or something? Did you set the penthouse on fire and the others are trying to put it out before I come up?”

“That was one time.” Tony rolled his eyes at him. “And it was an innocent accident. No one got hurt then!”

“Clint’s hair was on fire and the kitchen was nothing more than a pile of dust.”

“Technicalities.”

“Come on, Tony, the girls dragged me around all day. I just want to lay down and forget about the unholy amount of clothes I saw today.”

“I heard sex in a car is very relaxing.”

“Sex in bed could be relaxing too.”

“But in the car we could-“ Tony stopped when his phone pinged with a new message, he grinned when he looked at it, then pulled at Steve’s arm again. “Fine, let’s go up now.”

“They put down the fire already?”

“Something like that.”

***

Steve kept giving Tony suspicious looks the entire ride in the elevator, while Tony kept smiling at him innocently.

“Am I going to find an orgy in the penthouse?”

“That will be weird, since each one of the team is in a stable relationship. That will mean an orgy with just Clint. I don’t think this how it is supposed to work.”

“He will make it work believe me.” Steve sighed with a shake of his head. “Then why are you vibrating in excitement? What did you do?”

“You will find out soon enough.” Tony grinned just as the doors opened. He took hold of Steve’s arm and dragged him behind.

“Tony, for god’s sake, just tell me-“

“Happy Birthday!” a group shout made Steve jump and stare at his family, who grinning manically at him, while throwing confetti at his face. Decorations and balloons where everywhere in the penthouse, with a huge pile of presents on a table in the middle of the living room where everyone were gathered.

“What?” Steve blinked dumbly. He actually forgot that today was his birthday. He could barely remember his own name; after the amount of shopping he was forced to do today.

“Happy Birthday, honey.” Tony squeezed his hand as he gave him a soft smile, before leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips.

“Really?” Steve’s eyes trailed over everyone in the room, a grin slowly taking over his face.

“No, we just decided to decorate the place and bring presents, because we were bored.” Dean rolled his eyes, earning three jabs in his ribs by Sam, Castiel and Natasha for his trouble.

“Ignore the six feet tall kin doll, please.” Tony groaned with a shake of his head.

“I really don’t know what to say.” Steve was grinning at everyone around him, while taking Tony’s hand gently in his. “I actually forgot about my birthday from all that obsessive clothes shopping earlier.”

“We are sorry about that, by the way.” Charlie winced a little at him.

“I am not.” Natasha just shrugged, while sharing a grin with Raven. “It was fun watching the disgust on your face increasing by each store we enter.”

“There were shirts with glitter on them! Men’s shirts with glitter! Seriously?” Steve objected indignantly. “Not to mention the colors. Who would wear a lilac sweater anyway?”

“I own a lilac sweater.” Charles pointed out with a shrug. “I hate it, but Erik likes it.”

“It looks really good on him! It brings out his eyes!” Erik defended immediately.

“I bet you will look amazing in one.” Tony drawled as he looked Steve up and down with a smirk.

“Oh? Well, maybe I can get-“ Steve started with his own smirk but didn’t get a chance to finish.

“Let’s get the cake before they get carried away and forget we are here!” Dean exclaimed, as he pushed Sam towards the kitchen to help him get the cake.

They both came carrying a large tray with a metal cover, keeping the cake out of view.

“Wow, that’s a big cake.” Thor commented appreciatively.

“I still don’t understand why you didn’t allow anyone to see the cake.” Tony raised an eyebrow at Dean when they placed the cake on a table. “Why so secretive?”

“Just wanted it to be a surprise.” Dean smirked at him and looked up at Steve. “Come on, dude. Reveal your cake.”

“Okay.” Steve just chuckled as he came forward and removed the metal cover with a swoosh.

They all stared. For a long time. Just stared without saying anything.

Because the cake turned out to be separated into two parts. The first part was made into Steve’s shield. Red, white and blue with the star in the middle and everything. It was beautifully made.

The second part, however, was made into an ass. A blue, perfectly shaped ass with a belt, which represented Steve’s backside, while wearing the suit. With the words ‘Happy Birthday, America’s ass’ scrawled under the ass.

They all just kept blinking stupidly at the cake, while Dean just watched them with a very proud grin on his face.

“Dammit, Dean.” Castiel sighed with a shake of his head. Lips trembling as he, obviously, tried very hard to not laugh.

“I am going to kill you.” Tony said with a blank face. Like he wasn’t sure which emotion should be on his face then. “Or you are going to kill me. I am not even sure anymore.”

“You have to admit, the resemblance is uncanny.” Charles commented, unable to withhold his laughter anymore.

“This is payback for the ass print on the counter, isn’t it?” Steve questioned, an amused smile on his face.

“I will never live it down, dude. Never.” Dean glared back at the captain.

One minute of complete silence, then the room erupted suddenly with bouts of uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh my god, this is golden.” Bucky guffawed as he leaned heavily against Dean, while clapping his shoulder. “You just made my entire year.”

“That’s it, Dean is on cake duty in all the upcoming birthdays.” Clint announced, while laughing his heart out.

“Great.” Dean rolled his eyes, but was grinning as he watched the others laugh.

“I am trying so hard to hate it, but I can’t.” Tony shook his head with a laugh. “How the hell I am supposed to hate it? That damned cake summarize everything I love perfectly.”

“I don’t feel objectified at all.” Steve rolled his eyes, but he was grinning in amusement.

“Well, I call dibs on the right ass cheek. I left a little mark on the real one last night, so I think it will be fitting.” Tony smirked as he slapped Steve’s ass lightly to emphasize his point, earning a very impressive raised eyebrow from his husband.

“Ew, no, no, don’t ruin this for me.” Dean warned as he pointed at Tony accusingly. “This is my revenge. Don’t you steal it away from me!”

“Oh? What did I say?” Tony gave him an overly innocent look. “I was just saying that it will be fitting, since I eat the real thing almost every night and-“

“Just give him the whole ass.” Erik groaned with a grimace. “He ruined it for everyone. No one will eat it after what he just said.”

“I am pretty sure that’s his plan from the start.” Bucky rolled his eyes with his own grimace.

“No one is allowed to eat America’s ass except me!”

“Oh my God.” Steve covered his face with his hands, as he struggled to not fall on the floor and laugh until he dies. “This is too much. This day is too much. My life is too much.”

“Just give Tony the right cheek and Mr. Too Much the left cheek and we will share the shield.” Natasha announced, while handing Castiel the knife, who just blinked back blankly at her. “You can handle a blade professionally, so obviously you will be able to cut the cake in equal parts easily enough.”

“You can handle a blade pretty admirably too.” Castiel scowled at her.

“Yeah, but I am not feeling comfortable enough to split America’s ass into two.”

“How very thoughtful of you.” Steve just rolled his eyes at her.

“You know how thoughtful and kind I am.”

Castiel jut took the knife from her with a pointed glare at Dean, who just shrugged unapologetically at him with a shit eating grin splitting his face.

“I just need to point out something.” Dean started as he looked up at Steve with a grin. “My God, you are so old. Like really old.”

Steve blinked back at him. Then blinked even more. “Dean, you are seven months older than me.” He deadpanned with a blank face. “Thor is more than 1500 years old. Your husband’s age is undefinable, because he was born before calendars were created by a few billion years. Should I keep going?”

They stared back at him, Dean turned his eyes towards Castiel, who just shrugged casually at him.

“Oh my God, we are so old.” Dean whined loudly suddenly.

“You are in your early thirties.” Tony blinked back at him.

“I am forever twenty-nine, thank you.”

“Of course you are, Dean.” Castiel just smiled at him to shut him up. “Now, let me cut this cake, before someone snatch the knife from me and shove it into you?”

“That someone will probably be me.” Erik pointed out in warning.

“Get in line, Magnets! No cutting!” Natasha protested indignantly.

“But it is a very long line! I am not that patient.”

“Love of the people, Cas. Learn how to gain the love of the people from me.” Dean rolled his eyes, while flipping Erik and Natasha the bird. “Fucking birthdays.”

“Language.” Steve smirked at him, managing to make everyone laugh at Dean’s indignant glare.

***

They finally managed to finish the cake without Steve having to kill anyone from the amount of unholy ass jokes they kept saying, while he was eating the left side of his ass. Dean is so going to have a hell of a surprise on his birthday, he will make sure of that.

After the cake, suddenly everyone were shoving their gifts into his face, each one urging him to open their gift first. He was overwhelmed by the huge amount of gifts. He got gifts even from his friends, who weren’t able to come to the party, which was very sweet and nice really.

He got a pretty nice looking shirts from Natasha, that she thought will look pretty good on him. The entire Harry Potter book series from Sam, which made him grin like a nerd from what Tony said. From Thor he got-

“Is that a golden stick?” Dean raised an eyebrow at the golden small staff in Steve’s hand.

“No, it’s not.” Thor smirked, as he gestured for Steve to fist it in his hand. “Make a room, then press it from the sides.”

Steve stood up and did what he was told, then they all gasped when the small stick suddenly got longer and became a pretty good looking spear. “This is one of Asgard’s finest weapons. It can kill anything. Also, there were two spears only, so Castiel, here’s your early birthday gift!” he said, while throwing an identical golden stick at Castiel, who caught it out of reflex.

“Really?” Castiel asked with wide eyes as he fisted the stick and watched it becoming a spear. “Thank you.”

“Thanks, Thor.” Steve grinned at him gratefully.

Next, he opened Dean’s gift only to snort loudly, when he was greeted with an Iron Man pajamas.

“Isn’t it enough that you got me a Captain America ones on my birthday?” Tony sighed at the eldest Winchester.

“Now you have matching pajamas. You are welcome.” Dean just grinned at them proudly.

Clint’s gift however made Steve blink down at it stupidly, while Tony’s face changed into several shades of color.

“Clint?” Steve called calmly.

“Yeah, Cap?”

“Why did you get me lingerie?”

“It’s for men, and to spice things up a little.”

Tony’s face was deep red, probably imaging Steve in them from the way he kept shifting uncomfortably, while Steve just watched him with deep interest.

After Bruce, Charles, Raven and Charlie’s gifts, and getting a few old pictures from Bucky from their time in the orphanage that got him a little teary eyed, he couldn’t help but grin at Erik’s gift.

“A new Swear Jar?” Steve questioned with a laugh.

“To replace the one I threw from the roof.” Erik rolled his eyes with a glare Charles’ way, which was what told them that it was the telepath’s idea to get Steve a new Jar. “I will try to not throw that one too.”

“Great, we are back with the jar.” Dean sighed in defeat, while Castiel and Steve smirked at him.

“Cas, why is your gift moving?” Sam asked as he blinked at the shaking, large box in Steve’s hands.

Castiel shrugged calmly with a smile.

“Tell me there will be nothing jumping at my face when I open this.” Steve said, as he watched the box nervously.

“No promises.”

“Great.” The soldier sighed, but started to open the box carefully. Only to be greeted by an energetic ball of white fur and loud happy barking.

They all stared at the little white Husky puppy with big blue eyes, as it jumped Steve while barking happily.

“You got him a puppy?” Natasha smiled, as she saw the delighted look on Steve’s face as he held the little happy puppy.

“He is so cute.” Sam grinned, as he scratched the puppy’s ears happily.

“It’s a rare breed, how did you afford it?” Tony asked, as he looked up at Castiel curiously.

“Pool hustling and poker. Lots of the both of them. You should know that I am banned from half of New York’s bars now.” Castiel winced sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“No!” “Yes!” Dean and Tony shouted respectively, the former in dismay the latter in joy.

“Where are we going in our night outs now?!” Dean whined.

“We will finally go somewhere other than a bar!” Tony rejoiced in happiness, earning a glare from Dean and laughs from the others.

“What are you going to call the little ball of joy?” Thor asked curiously, as the little puppy started to lick all over Steve’s face.

Steve pulled the dog away and gazed at him for a few seconds.

“Well, the only name I can think of is ‘Angel’” Steve announced with a side grin at Castiel. “The fur and the color of the eyes fits perfectly.”

Castiel just smiled back at Steve’s grin, while the others just grinned down at the little puppy.

“Yeah, it actually fits.” Tony smiled as the dog started to lick Steve again eagerly. “Hey little buddy, don’t get too comfortable in licking my things.” He raised an eyebrow at the puppy, earning a loud happy bark. “Anyway, Steve, it’s my turn.”

“I am really hoping you mean your turn in the gift.” Dean commented dryly, earning a smug grin from Tony as he handed Steve a small gift box.

Steve opened the last gift from Tony, to find keys inside it.

“Is that-?”

“Yup, I build you a brand new motorcycle instead of the one you keep using as a shield lately.” Tony grinned excitedly at him. “It’s made specifically for you, it will withstand anything you put it through, lighter than ordinary motorcycles, twice their speed, brakes work perfectly and has its own protective shield.”

“That’s amazing, Tony.” Steve grinned at him, as he leaned forward to press a grateful kiss against his lips. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“I actually have another gift.” Tony announced as he looked at the others. “You know for a while now, we all need a vacation. So, in two days, we are all going to a tropical island for a week!”

They all whooped cheerfully and grinned at him excitedly.

“Sorry, Tony, but we can’t.” Charles shook his head as he gestured towards himself and Erik. “Raven can go, of course, but I can’t leave my school for an entire week. Who will care for the children?”

“Logan and Hank are there to take care of the school, and you can give your kids a week off, they deserve it.”

“I don’t know, Tony. I just-“

“Come on, Charles, just one week. You need this, trust me.” Tony looked pleadingly at him, until he saw him crack a little. “Besides, what could go wrong in a week.”

“You are right.” Charles sighed in defeat. “It’s only a week. It’ll be fine.”


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, they were entering the hotel in the tropical island they will live in for a whole week.

Tony immediately went to the reception desk to check them in, while the others trudged in one by one.

“This is nice.” Erik commented, as he looked around in interest. “Nobody seems to even notice or recognize us in anyway.”

“Don’t tell Tony that. He gets offended when people don’t recognize him.” Steve rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

“I think he lives on how many people will notice him.” Dean scoffed as he placed both his and Castiel’s bags on the floor. He refused to let the angel carry his own bag, which made him keep giving Dean dirty, indignant looks the entire time. He ignored them, because he wasn’t letting the angel do any extra effort, until he was 100% sure he was fine.

At that moment, Bruce and Thor entered through the door.

“Oh shit, Thor’s hair got even bigger.” Clint snorted loudly as he tried to keep his laughter in.

Apparently, the humidity wasn’t agreeing well with Thor’s hair, making it curly and going crazy around his head. Much to his increasing annoyance.

“Yes, keep laughing at my discomfort.” Thor rolled his eyes as he tried to push his hair down. “I don’t know why it keeps getting bigger, I am afraid it might actually burst.”

“Well, what we know so far, is that curly hair really doesn’t suit you.” Dean commented with a barley restrained laugh, that made the others bit their lips to not burst from laughter.

“Don’t listen to them, Thor. You look fine.” Bruce reassured with a smile, as he patted Thor’s cheek gently.

“I know you are lying, but thank you for trying.” He sighed miserably.

“Hey, that rhymes.” Sam grinned at him, earning a glare for his trouble.

“Alright, I got our rooms.” Tony announced as he came back, holding out keycards. “I got adjoining rooms to always be in close distance. I thought you will be more comfortable this way.”

“That will be great.” Charles said with a smile, just when a pretty woman approached and was grinning excitedly at him.

“You are professor Charles Xavier, right?” She asked in excitement, hearts practically flying from her eyes.

“Uhm, yes, that would be me.” He smiled politely at her as he shook her hand. Erik was watching the exchange, while glaring at the way she was pretty much eating Charles with her eyes.

“I have read everything about you and your work, you are my role model, I actually became a geneticist from how much you inspired me. Though, nothing mentioned how handsome you are.” She fawned with a flirty smile, while looking at Charles from under her lashes.

“Did they mention he was married?” Erik interjected with a chilling smile placed firmly on his face, as he stared at her.

“No, they did not.” She frowned, as her eyes trailed nervously over at the Metal Binder.

“Well, too bad, since he is. To me.” He announced, his smile getting tighter and colder by the second.

The woman just looked back at Erik unflinchingly, like she was challenging him or something.

Probably the stupidest tactic to use with Erik, since they could literally feel every metallic thing in the lobby vibrate with his rising frustration.

Charles was about to try and defuse the situation, but Tony stepped in with his camera smile placed firmly on his face.

“Well, this is awkward, but I really suggest you get your autograph and run away with your life.” Tony grinned at her jokingly.

“I am sorry, who are you?” She looked at him in confusion, making everyone cringe and looked at the frozen Tony.

“Uhm, hello? I am Tony fucking Stark!” He said with a raised eyebrow, but only got a blank face. “Iron Man? An Avenger? Seriously, don’t you see the news?”

“Oh, I don’t own a TV.”

“You don’t own a TV?” Tony repeated, while staring at her blankly. “What's all your furniture pointed at?”

“Okay! It was really nice meeting you, Ma’am, but we really must be going now.” Steve stepped in with a smile at her, while pushing the shocked Tony and fuming Erik in front of him.

“What’s wrong with you people?!”

“Fucking humans.”

They both growled at the same time, much to the amusement of the rest of the team, who watched the exchange with barley held back laughter.

“Finally, something distracted them from my hair.” Thor grinned excitedly.

“Oh, no, we still remember it, Shakira.” Dean smirked at him, earning a loud groan from the Demigod.

***

“Erik, that was completely unnecessary, she was just a fan. Sure, I heard her interest from her mind, but you know I won-“

Charles ranted nonstop, while he watched Erik move around their hotel room, unpacking their bags, with a disapproving frown on his face.

“-Nothing should make you act like a possessive Neanderthal, there’s nothing that would make you-“

Erik was totally tuning him out, Charles knew it, but he kept ranting in frustration nonetheless.

“-I mean people will think that you are a serial killer or some-“

His words were cut off by a yelp, when Erik suddenly carried him from his chair and dropped him on the bed, then crawled over him, until he was covering his body completely with his own.

“No one is allowed to want you. No one is allowed to look at you in interest. No one is allowed to even think about you in that way.” Erik stated firmly, while staring intently at Charles’ wide eyes. “You are mine, Charles. And I am yours. No power on Earth is ever going to change that, are we clear?”

“Crystal.” The telepath breathed out with a shuddering breath as he stared up at Erik in awe, a smile appearing on his face slowly. “You are mine, huh?”

“I have been for years now, but thank you for just noticing.” Erik rolled his eyes fondly down at him, before leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. “I am and I shall always be yours, Schatz.”

“That’s good to know.” Charles grinned against his lips. “How about you show me how much I am yours?” he drawled with his heavy accent, as he pulled Erik’s hips flush against his, so he could feel his growing arousal. “Since I really need the confirmation now.”

Erik’s eyes darkened, before crashing his lips against Charles’.

“I will give you all the confirmation you need.” He murmured against the telepath’s mouth. “All night long.”

***

“No, seriously, no one even recognized me! How is that even possible?”

Tony ranted from where he was sitting on the bed, still fully clothed.

“Not everyone has to recognize you, Tony.” Steve called out from the bathroom, Tony could literally hear the eye roll in his voice.

“But I am me! I mean, come on! What’s wrong with the world? And who the hell doesn’t own a TV? What, she doesn’t have Wi-Fi, either? She recognized Charles, for crying out loud, and he barley have any pictures of him on the internet, did the world get upside down when we went south the Equator? Or maybe we-“

His voice trailed off into a choked off sound when his eyes landed on Steve, who just stepped out of the bathroom wearing Clint’s lingerie gift in all his glory.

Tony just stared breathlessly, feeling his body going on fire from the beautiful, erotic view standing in front of him.

“Huh, that actually managed to shut you up.” Steve smirked, as he stepped towards Tony with a slight sway in his hips. “Maybe I should thank Clint after all for his very effective gift.”

Tony mewled a little, as he kept staring hard at every inch of Steve in front of him, drinking him in completely.

“You.” Tony started in a strained voice as he pointed at Steve, probably forgetting how English worked for a second there. “Bed.Now.”

“Bed now, what?” Steve blinked at him innocently.

“Bed Now, please.”

“That’s more like it.” Steve grinned and stepped closer and chuckled, when Tony pulled him on the bed and jumped him enthusiastically.

***

Morning came and sunlight trudged into the room slowly from between the curtains, making Castiel stir in Dean’s arms and started to wake up slowly.

It was quiet. Unlike in New York, where it was never quiet and in the Bunker there was no sunlight or windows, so it was quite the nice change.

They really needed this vacation. A change of scene away from all their troubles and disasters. Away from everyone who know who they are.

He turned in Dean’s arms, feeling the delicious soreness in his lower back, an evidence of their rather wild night, to see that the Hunter was also waking up.

“Morning, babe.” Dean smiled sleepily at him when he opened his eyes, pulling Castiel closer at the same time.

“Good morning, Dean.” Castiel smiled back at him fondly. He loved Dean in the mornings, especially if he had a good night sleep with no nightmares or something that interrupts his sleep. The hunter becomes affectionate and pliant like a happy kitten. The most adorable thing Castiel ever sees and he never gets bored from it.

“Isn’t this nice?” Dean murmured as he pulled Castiel against his chest and relaxed even more on the comfortable bed. “It's so quiet I could just lie here all day.”

Castiel was about to agree with him, but was rudely interrupted by Natasha bursting into the room from the door that joined their room with hers and Sam’s, followed by her lover.

“Move your asses out of the bed now! We need your damn opinions!” Natasha ordered, while throwing large catalogues on their bed.

“So glad we got adjoining rooms.” Dean rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh, as he and Castiel sat up on the bed after their moment of peace got brutally interrupted.

“Of course you are.” Sam snorted as he threw open the drapes, effectively blinding Dean from the sudden sunlight.

“Hey, remember when I had corneas?” Dean groaned, as he rubbed his pained eyes.

“Yeah, whatever. We need your thoughts about some wedding stuff.” Natasha ignored his complains, as she sat cross legged on the bed and opened the first catalogue.

“You do realize we are naked, right?” Dean blinked at her blankly.

“Let’s talk about the rehearsal dinner first.” Sam sat next to Natasha, completely ignoring Dean as well, while Castiel looked curiously at the things Natasha was pointing at in the catalogue.

The main door of the room opened then, and Tony trudged into the room with an extremely satisfied grin on his face, followed by an equally satisfied Steve.

“Oh, good! You are awake!” Tony’s grin widened as he too dropped on the bed behind Natasha. “You are talking wedding stuff? I am in.”

“Again, we are still naked!” Dean exclaimed indignantly, as he watched Steve gesturing for Castiel to scoot closer to Dean, so he can sit on the bed too.

“Like I said earlier this week, you don’t have anything we don’t already have.” Steve smirked at him, before leaning closer to take a look at Natasha’s choices.

“I thought maybe we can do either a blue or red theme, but Sam thinks green would be nicer.”

“I like the green one.” Castiel commented as he looked at the blue theme in the catalogue.

“I don’t know, I liked the red theme more.” Charles announced from the door that joined their room with his and Erik’s. The metal binder standing behind him watching in amusement.

“I hate adjoining rooms.” Dean growled, then sighed in defeat. “I like the blue theme.”

***

A few hours later, they were all at the beach.

It had probably been forever since Dean saw an actual beach and got to enjoy it.

The sun was warm, the water was amazing and his family were around him laughing loudly as they enjoyed themselves for once in their lives.

Erik was carrying Charles gently in his arms as he lowered the telepath into the water, arms firmly keeping Charles in place at all times. Raven and Charlie were pretty much chasing Clint around and making his life miserable while laughing loudly. Bucky and Wilson ignored everyone as they competed who will be able to swim deeper than the other. Natasha and Sam were laying on the sand, making a competition against Steve and Castiel in making ridiculously large sand castles. Thor and Bruce were with him in the water, every few minutes Thor would throw himself like a cannon ball, making everyone almost drawn or die from laughter, whichever the closest. Tony, however, remained firmly away from the water, laying on a beach chair and watched his husband fondly, as he made sand castles like his life depended on it.

After being almost drowned again by Thor, he finally got of the water and made his way towards the beach chair next to Tony.

“By the end of this vacation you will be Tan Can instead of Tin Can.” Dean smirked, as he dried himself with a towel.

Tony looked at him from behind his sunglasses. “Tanned skin looks good on me, you know. On the other hand, you always look like a carrot when you are tanned.”

“A pretty hot carrot, mind you.” Dean rolled his eyes at him. “Still won’t try getting in the water? It is pretty great.”

“You know I don’t deal well with water, Dean.” He sighed, his eyes landing on Steve again when he was arguing with Castiel if they should add another tower to the sand castle or not. “Panic attacks on vacations are a buzz kill.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Dean winced a little. “Especially with how Thor acting like a human cannon ball over there. He almost drowned Charles while he was in Erik’s arms. I am pretty sure if it wasn’t for Bruce calming him down, Erik would have seriously killed Thor with his glare alone.”

“It is kind of a mood killer to die drowning on a vacation too.” Tony raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Alright, then how about we crush our husbands and the Samtasha couple in the sand castle competition?” Dean smirked as he leaned towards him a little. “Let’s show them how it’s done.”

Tony turned to him and removed his sunglasses to look at Dean for a second, before smirking.

“Let’s wipe the beach with their faces.”

The next few hours were spent building ridiculously large sand castles, each one of them released their competitive sides, which turned out that Dean and Steve have one hell of a competitive side, that won’t back down without winning.

At some point, they were joined with Erik and Charles, who were placed as judges, or Charles’ way of stopping them from killing each other.

“Seriously? You made Winterfell? You are supposed to build a castle, not an entire kingdom.” Steve snorted, as he eyed the stupidly big Sand Kingdom judgmentally, not daring to comment on how well build it looked.

“Well, it is House Stark’s home, which made sense than your freakishly large castle with way too many towers.” Dean rolled his eyes at him.

“That’s the Red Keep in King’s landing.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “It is supposed to have too many towers.”

“From all the castles in Game of Thrones, you picked Cerci’s?” Tony frowned at him in confusion. “You hate Cerci.”

“Yeah, but I like the construction of that castle.” Steve just shrugged.

“We were going to build Hogwarts, but someone beat us to it.” Castiel added with a glare at Sam and Natasha’s way, who stood with smug grins next to their huge Hogwarts sand replica.

“Sorry not sorry.” Sam just shrugged, exchanging a smug grin with his fiancée.

“Yeah, whatever, who won?” 

Charles trailed his eyes between them nervously, obviously having a hard time choosing a winner.

“Uhm, before I say my answer, remember if someone decided to throw something at me, Erik could throw something sharp at them at the same moment despite my protests.” Charles warned with a nervous smile, while Erik raised a warning eyebrow at them. They nodded at him with rolled eyes. “Now that we got that cleared out, my answer is-“ He paused to frustrate them. “-a tie.”

“What? That’s absurd.”

“We clearly won.”

“Says who, goldilocks?”

“Maybe we should leave them to it?” Erik whispered in amusement, as he watched the three couples arguing loudly.

“Yeah, that’d be best.” 

***

Back in New York, it was night time.

The children back in the mansion in Westchester went to bed for a while now. Hank and Logan made sure that each student were in their room, before heading to bed themselves.

Everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except one student.

Little Jean Grey was unable to sleep and she had no idea why. She kept rolling around in her bed for a few hours, completely unable to sleep. 

She sat on the bed when she gave up on sleeping and just sat there pouting. At times like these, she would call out to the Professor with her mind and he would always come to tell her a story or something and stay with her until she falls asleep, while Mr. Erik watches from the doorway, waiting patiently.

Other times, when the Professor is tired and comes to her anyway, Mr. Erik himself would be the one to tell her a story or sometimes sing her a German song his mother used to sing for him, she always loved it when he sings it for her.

She always felt safe when one or the two of them are with her. They were pretty much her parents by now, since her own real ones are long gone.

But they were both not here tonight, they were on a vacation. She was old enough to know how much they needed it, they had suffered a lot lately and deserved to have some time away.

Sadly, that left her to deal with her sleepless nights on her own. Well, not entirely on her own, The Professor suggested she gets a roommate to feel more safe, and since Ororo moved in with her in the room, she felt a lot safer. Mr. Logan and Dr. Hank are a great help too. She just really misses The Professor and Mr. Erik.

While she was sitting there in the dark, she suddenly felt a movement outside her room. Her powers, even though she still couldn’t exactly control it yet, allows her to be more aware of any unusual movement around the mansion.

She was sure she was the only one awake in the mansion, she couldn’t hear any awake mind.

She felt the movement again, then felt a shadow passes in front of her door. A shadow that couldn’t be anyone’s because she didn’t hear any thoughts from it.

She started to get nervous then. Jean got out of her bed and walked towards her roommate’s bed.

“Ororo? Ororo, come on, wake up.” She whispered, while shaking the other little girl awake.

“Jean? What is it?” Ororo raised her head with a confused sleepy look. “Did you have a bad dream? Want me to call Mr. Logan?”

“No, there’s someone outside.” Jean whispered frantically. “I think it is someone bad. I can’t hear their thoughts. Everyone has thoughts! This someone have none.”

“Okay, okay, do you want to go outside and check?”

“Isn’t it dangerous? What if they were really bad and try to hurt us?”

“We will use our powers on them then, we can defend ourselves. Come on.” The other eight-year-old got out of the bed, and took Jean’s hand as they got out of the room carefully.

At first, just the dark long hallways that greeted them. Nothing or anyone seemed to be around.

“There! Someone just got inside that room.” Jean whispered frantically, when she saw a shadow enter one of the rooms.

“Come on.” Ororo pulled her towards the aforementioned room.

“Maybe we should wake Mr. Logan? He’d know what to do if they were a bad person.”

“By the time we get him they might be long gone! There’s no time to get him.”

They walked carefully towards the room, which was one of their friends’ room, then pushed open the door carefully.

Only to see a dark figure leaning over their sleeping friend, a strange light coming out of their friend and towards the dark figure,

Jean let out a gasp, which caused for the figure to look up at them.

When they saw its face, their screams echoed through the halls, heard by everyone in the mansion.

***

Charles flinched so hard, he dropped the glass he was holding and it crashed on the floor into millions of pieces.

He was in Dean and Castiel’s room where they all gathered, since their room were in the middle and they just really like it when they frustrate Dean by their presence.

Natasha, Sam, Castiel, Tony and Clint were sitting cross legged on the large bed, choosing different themes and flower arrangements or something for the wedding from the large catalogues.

Steve and Dean were at the table, busy on a very competitive game on their phones, that neither of them were planning to back down from soon. Erik was sitting with them watching in amusement, while eating a sandwich.

Thor, Bruce, Wilson and Bucky were sitting cross legged on the floor, playing Poker, firmly trying to keep Castiel out of their game, so he wouldn’t wipe them all clean. Thor was sincerely worried if he played with Castiel, he might lose his hammer to him and that would be unfortunate. The angel just kept sending smirks every once in a while at them.

Raven and Charlie were in the balcony, enjoying the fresh air, talking and laughing with each other.

Charles was by the table and he rolled away to get a glass of water, when a sudden feeling of panic hit him, causing him to drop the glass.

Everyone stopped and looked up at him alarmed.

“Charles? What is it?” Erik was immediately on his feet and in front of him, staring at him in deep concern.

Charles just blinked, unable to find an answer. He really didn’t know what happened. He just felt like something slapped him in the face then ran away.

“Charles?” Tony called out in concern, as he too approached him in worry.

“I am sorry, I-I don’t know what happened.” He shook himself out of his confusion to reassure the others. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“What did you feel?” Castiel asked in worry.

“Like something had slapped my brain or something.” He frowned in confusion. “It was probably nothing.”

“Are you tired? Do you want me to take you to our room?” Erik asked, looking him over in concern.

“No, no, I am fine. Really. I just need to call Hank and Logan to check in. Just to make sure that everything is alright.” Charles gave him a reassuring smile, before rolling out of the room, all their eyes following him in confusion and worry.

“Do you think something happened back home and he felt it?” Steve wondered with a frown.

“I don’ know, but I guess we will know after he makes his call.” Tony just shrugged.

***

Logan finished his call with Charles, after telling him that everything was fine and he shouldn’t worry about anything and just try to enjoy himself for a change.

“Why didn’t you tell him what happened?” Hank hissed at him after he finished the call. “We could really use some help here.”

“We don’t need help. We will handle whatever is happening on our own.” Logan stated firmly. “They need that vacation, we can’t take that away from them.”

“But Logan, something bad is going on. There’s a dark figure running around the mansion doing something to the kids! Poor little Cole still hasn’t woken up, since Jean and Ororo saw what that figure did to him. I am afraid something might have happened to him.” Hank ranted nervously, panic threatening to overcome him. “The students are in danger, Logan.”

Logan frowned hard, his eyes trailed towards Jean and Ororo, who were sitting on the couch, huddled together. Fear apparent on their faces.

“We can handle it.” Logan repeated firmly, trying to hide the worry clawing at him.


	6. Chapter 6

The vacation was going fine so far.

Sure, there was Charles’ slight freak out a few days ago, but when he called his home and made sure everything was going fine, he seemed to relax a little. Of course, Erik was making sure to make him as relaxed as possible. Sadly, their room was right between Stark-Rogers and the Winchesters couple, not to mention the thin walls.

They continue to make Thor’s life hell, from how his hair was getting crazier by each day. Tony and Dean were taking turns on calling him names, he didn’t understand half of them, but it still did the trick.

“So, what are we gonna do today?” Steve asked while he was walking with Tony, Castiel and Dean on the beach, each one of the others was off doing something and they decided to hang out together.

“They have a game room in the hotel downstairs. Ping pong and stuff.” Tony suggested with a shrug.

“Ping pong?” Dean repeated pleasantly surprised, then turned to Castiel. “Baby, they have ping pong! Let's play!”

“Oh, I don't think so.” Castiel shook his head with a shudder.

“What? Why not?” Dean looked at him in disappointment.

“Because you know how competitive you get and well, I say it's adorable, others disagree, and I'm lying!” the angel rolled his eyes at him.

“I'm not always that bad!”

“Oh, really? What happened when we played last time?”

“I punched you...?” Dean murmured hesitatingly.

“And..?”

“... Tony...?”

“…And…?” Tony was the one to prompt him this time with a raised eyebrow.

“And I clunked your heads together.” Dean sighed in defeat.

Castiel turns to Steve and gives him a ‘See what I mean?’ look, who just shrugged at him with a smile.

“I still think it is worth a shot, instead of being coped up in the room or almost kill each other again over sand castles.” Steve stated calmly, taking Tony’s hand and started to stir them towards the hotel.

“Yeah! Promise I will try to not punch anyone this time.” Dean smiled innocently, earning two suspicious looks from Tony and Castiel, but they obliged anyway.

***

“So, did you decide who will walk you down the aisle?” Sam asked curiously, as he trailed his hand through Natasha’s hair, while they laid next to each other on the bed.

“No, not yet.” She frowned at the ceiling as she thought about it. “The choice is a little hard. I want everyone to feel involved and not left out. They are our family, after all.”

Sam smiled, as he watched her talk about each one’s role in the wedding and who would be her bridesmaids and his groomsmen, and those details she knows by heart by now.

“I can’t believe we will be married in a few months.” He murmured quietly, his smile widening a little.

She stopped talking and looked over at him with a soft smile.

“Hard to believe, huh?” she whispered softly, trailing her eyes over his face. “After everything we have been through, I thought that day is never going to happen.”

“Can’t blame you. Our lives had been going to hell for forever now,” he chuckled a little with a shake of his head.

She watched him for a few seconds carefully. Watching his face intently.

“Did you, at any point, regret it?” she murmured quietly, not looking away from him, like she was watching his reactions carefully.

“Regret what?” he looked at her in confusion.

“Regretted being with an ex Russian assassin with a crazy life and a shady past?”

“Why would I regret it, if that ex Russian assassin is the best thing that happened to me in my life?” he raised an eyebrow at her with a soft, warm smile placed on his face.

“Your life must have been really terrible.” She rolled her eyes, while getting up from the bed to dress.

Sam stopped her by grapping her wrest gently. She turned to him in surprise.

“Yeah, it had been terrible.” He confirmed seriously, his eyes never looking away from her. “I thought I would probably die before I am forty or something, alone. Dean has Cas, he always will until the very last moment. I will always be happy for them, but wished for the same thing for me. I thought I never will.” He then smiled gently at her, as he took her hand gently in both his. “But then I met you. It felt right from the very first moment and I never regretted anything regarding you. I love you. You know that by now.”

She gazed at him silently for a few moments, before smiling gently at him and placed a soft kiss against his forehead.

“I love you too, you big puppy.” She chuckled and Sam just grinned at her. “Come on, let’s see what the other losers are doing, before they kill someone accidently.”

***

They entered the hotel game room, where there was a ping pong table in the middle of the room. Dean, Tony, Castiel and Steve walked towards it.

“C'mon guys, it'll be fun!” Dean said excitedly, as he dragged Castiel towards the table.

“All right, all right... I'll play if we don't keep score.” Castiel stated with a sigh.

“But then how do we know who wins?” the hunter frowned at him indignantly.

“Nobody wins.”

“So, we're just four losers?”

Tony and Castiel raised their eyebrows at him.

“I'm not playing with you.” Castiel scowled at him.

“Yeah, I'm out.” Tony raised his hands in a defeated manner.

“I'll play ya.” Steve shrugged, as he moved to take one of the paddles.

“Finally, someone with guts.” Dean grinned, as he took the other paddle at the other side of the table.

“Steve, you don't know! you don't know what you're doing!” Tony hissed, while he tried to pull at Steve.

“He can get a little vicious in this game.” Castiel warned, but looked more amused than worried.

Dean just rolled his eyes.

“I think I will be all right.” Steve just chuckled, before turning to Dean. “You wanna volley a bit for a serve?”

“Sure, Got to.” Dean shrugged as he took position.

They started to play for a few seconds, just back and forth for a while, before Steve suddenly swerved and scored.

“What the-“ Dean stuttered, as he stared at him startled.

“Oh, by the way... I'm awesome.” Steve grinned cheekily at him, as he swirled the paddle expertly in his hand.

“Oh dear God, there's two of them.” Tony sighed with a shake of his head.

“You're ready to play?” Steve smirked in challenge at Dean.

“Hell, yeah.” Dean smirked back smugly.

“I think we are just faded shapes to them now.” Castiel whispered to Tony as he blinked at their husbands.

“Well, I knew this side of Steve, but it still a little weird to see it up close like this.” Tony whispered without taking his eyes off them.

“Wanna make it more interesting?” Steve suggested in challenge.

“How much were you thinking?” the hunter raised an eyebrow.

“Ten bucks a game?”

“Make it fifty!”

“I'll make it a hundred!”

“One thousand-“

“Dean!” Castiel cut him off indignantly, the hunter just rolled his eyes.

“To see who goes first, you got a quarter?” Steve asked looking over at Dean.

“No.” Dean replied, while going through his pockets, then turned to Tony and Castiel. “Either of you girls got a quarter?”

They both looked back at him blankly.

“Focus the trash talk on him, will you?” Tony rolled his eyes, while pulling out a quarter from his pocket. “Steve, you call it.”

“Heads! No, Tails! heads!”

“Tails.” Tony announced after flipping the coin.

“Ow, what are the chances!”

Tony and Castiel blinked blankly at Steve, who just huffed without another comment.

They started playing again for a while, then Dean leaned on the table with his hand to stabilize himself so he could score.

“Ha, my point!” he exclaimed after scoring.

“Oh, no! I don't think so. You know, according to standard table tennis rules, if at any time a player uses his non racket bearing hand to touch the playing surface, he or she forfeits the point.” Steve stated calmly with a smug smirk, earning a glare from Dean.

“That’s my baby! Captain America by day, A lawyer by night.” Tony cheered with a proud grin.

***

Charles was in his and Erik’s room, staring at his phone on the table in front of him, like he was expecting it to ring any second with bad news.

He still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something going on back home, but every time he called home, either Hank or Logan would tell him that everything was fine and he doesn’t need to worry.

They have no reason to lie to him, right? Maybe he was just overthinking it, or it was his guilt for leaving his students for a whole week that was doing this to him.

He couldn’t deny that he and Erik really needed this vacation, it was a nice change for the both of them. It’s just the first time he had been away from his students for this long and it was tugging at his nerves.

He was about to reach out to the phone to call again, but it suddenly started to float in the air and out of his reach.

“Erik,” he sighed while looking up at his husband, who was standing in the doorway, making circles with the phone in the air. “I will just call one last time. I swear.”

“That’s what you said the first five times.” Erik raised an eyebrow at him, but it was softened by the amused, soft smile on his face.

“The sixth time is the charm?” Charles tried with an unconvincing innocent smile, earning another raised eyebrow for his trouble.

“You are worrying yourself over nothing, sweetheart.” Erik sighed as he made his way towards, grapping the phone from the air at the same time. “You deserve a break, Charles. If there is any kind of trouble back home, Logan and Hank are more than capable to handle it. You can stop worrying and trust them a little.”

Charles looked up at him helplessly for a few seconds, before sighing in defeat.

“You are right. I am worrying too much.” He admitted with a shake of his head. “I wouldn’t have come to this vacation, if I didn’t think I needed it.”

“That’s the spirit.” Erik smiled fondly at him, as he crouched in front of him. He stroked Charles’ cheek gently with his hand, smiling even more when the telepath leaned against his touch with a small sigh. “So, there are a few options we can do right now. We can go to the beach, take a walk around the island, see what the others are doing and join them, or going down to the gaming room and watch Dean and Steve’s competitive sides devour each other.”

“Well, they are all very hard choices.” Charles smirked a little, as he leaned towards Erik suggestively. “But I have a better option.” He murmured, while trailing his hand down Erik’s chest slowly.

Erik watched his hand travelling down his body, a matching smirk appearing on his face.

“I like this option better.” He drawled, as he pulled the telepath into a deep kiss.

***

Back in the hotel game room, Steve and Dean were still playing ping pong.

Steve swerved a little sharply, that the ball missed the table entirely.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I think, I _think_ , that you may have missed the table.” Dean taunted with a grin.

“Do you?” Steve glared at him.

“Ah, yeah.”

“Do you?”

“Ah, yeah!”

“Do you?!”

“Ah yeah!!”

“This is going to last forever, isn’t it?” Castiel sighed with a shake of his head.

“Is it bad that it is totally turning me on to see Steve like this?” Tony whispered, while leering at his husband appreciatively.

“Well, not really, Dean does look adorable when he is like this, but I am worried they might play until we die from old age.” Castiel rolled his eyes, while sneaking fond looks Dean’s way.

“Come on, Steve! Knock the smirk off his face!” Tony cheered on, ignoring Dean’s glares.

This time, Steve scores.

“Damn it!” Dean shouted angrily.

“I am married to him!” Tony rejoiced, while cheering loudly, earning happy grins from Steve.

“Game, point.” Steve announced smugly.

“Don't get too cocky! Remember, I won the last one.” Dean threatened before turning to Castiel indignantly. “And you! Why aren’t you cheering me on too? You are not in my fan club right now? We are freaking married!”

Castiel blinked back at him blankly, before cursing under his breath.

“Go, Dean, wipe his face into the table. Make me proud.” He cheered dryly with a straight face, earning a narrowed eyes from Dean, a suppressed laugh from Tony and a chuckle from Steve.

“I will take it.” Dean decided, before they started to play again, but then Steve scores again and winning the game. “Fucking dammit!”

“And that's how it's done.” Steve smiled cheekily, his smile widening when Tony moved to kiss him.

“Alright, You've each won a game and I've lost what's felt like a year of my life. So everybody goes home a winner.” Castiel tried, as he placed a soft kiss against Dean’s cheek in consolation.

“Best out of three?” Dean asked instead, looking up at Steve.

“That's what I'm thinking.” Steve agreed with a smile.

“Did I just turn invisible or something?” Castiel asked with a raised eyebrow, as he took his place back besides Tony.

“I am pretty sure they are not going anywhere any time soon.” Tony pursed his lips in displeasure.

“Serve the ball, chump.” Dean called out to Steve as he took position.

“’ Serve the ball, chump.’” Steve muttered, while imitating Dean mockingly.

“Ok Steve, better come backs, honey, better come backs.” Tony cheered with a shake of his head.

“This is going to be a long day.” Castiel said in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours had passed, Steve and Dean were still playing viciously against each other.

Castiel and Tony were sitting on two chairs, looking bored to death.

Dean scored and cheered loudly.

“Ok, so it's a tie again, 41 to 41.” Steve announced, looking tired, but still able to stand straight and play. Super soldier serum and all that.

“Ok, look! Enough is enough!” Castiel suddenly exclaimed, as he stood up sharply.

“No, I have just to have two more points to beat him!” Dean protested, while swaying a little on his feet, he had a crazy look in his eyes and his hair was going crazy around his head from pushing his fingers through it in frustration.

“Dean, that was also true an hour ago! I mean, please, look at you! Your hand is blistered, you can barely stand, your hair is inexplicable! Ok, you've already proven you are just as good as he is, so now let's just go upstairs, order room service, take a shower and shave your head!” Castiel tried to reason with him as much as he could, getting more frustrated by the second.

“I can't just walk away.” Dean snorted, while trying to fix his hair a little with a pout. “I can’t let him win after all that.”

“But-“

“Look! You knew this about me when you married me! You agreed to take me in sickness and in health. Well, this is my sickness!” Dean announced frantically, while pointing at him accusingly.

“What about the obsessive worrying?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at him.

“That's just good sense.” Dean rolled his eyes, while Castiel just sighed.

They started playing again, but then Dean hit his hand hard against the table and the paddle fell from his hand.

“Ow, okay, ow.” he holds his hand, moaning like he's biting back a scream.

“You alright?” Castiel asked in concern, while Tony looked over at him in worry.

“No, no, no. Babe, I'm ok. I will shake it off.” he shakes his wrist and it turned out to be more painful. “Ok, no! No shaking, no shaking! Shit!” he paused as he realized what this mean. “Oh shit, I can't play.”

“So you forfeit?” Steve asked, a little hopefully.

“Steve wins?” Tony added with a raised eyebrow.

“I can’t believe I lost after all this.” Dean’s shoulders dropped in defeat, looking genuinely upset.

Castiel watched him quietly for a second, before making a decision.

“No, you didn't.” Castiel stated, as he walked towards him.

“What?”

“Because I'm going to play for you.” He continued as he took the paddle from the floor.

“You can't do that.” Tony protested indignantly.

“Oh, that's ok. I don't care which of them I beat.” Steve just shrugged confidently, while twirling the paddle in his hand.

“Ok, we're taking that paddle home, mister.” Tony pointed at him as his eyes trailed up and down Steve’s body with a leer, the soldier just smirked back at him.

“Babe, you don't have to do this.” Dean sighed as he looked at Castiel. “I went a little overboard, it’s okay-”

“Yes, I do.” The angel cut him off, while looking at him lovingly. “Now, I may not understand why you have to win so badly, but if it's important to you then it's important to me, because I love you.”

Dean smiled a little as he looked fondly at his husband. “But... you suck in ping pong.”

Castiel blinked at him before answering dryly. “You're welcome, sweetheart.” He then turned to Steve and prepared to play, while Dean took his place beside Tony. “All right, Steve, let's get this over with. Sudden death. Whoever wins this point, wins.”

“Alright.” Steve shrugged, before they started to play.

Turned out, Castiel didn’t suck after all.

“Holy shit, you’re good.” Dean exclaimed with wide eyes. “How did I not know that?”

“It's like watching porn.” Tony breathed out, as he watched their husbands playing intently.

Castiel made a sudden move and scored, winning the match.

“And that’s how it is done.” Castiel smirked smugly, while Steve stared at him in shocked dismay.

“That was awesome!” Dean cheered as he moved to place a deep kiss to Castiel’s lips, While Tony placed a consoling kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Take that, losers!” Dean laughed as he smirked at a scowling Steve, before turning back to Castiel. “When did you stop sucking?”

“Like two hours ago.” Castiel shrugged with a smile. “I was bored, so I just watched intently, until I got the hang of it.”

“You sly, fast learning, bastard.” Dean laughed loudly, as he placed another kiss to his lips. “Couldn’t you step up a little earlier before I lost the feeling in my hands?”

“Well, I did now. Could we please go upstairs and try to fix that thing on your head?”

“Hey, my hair doesn’t look that bad!”

“Oh, it looks that bad.” Steve and Tony said together, while rolling their eyes.

“Not worse than Thor’s hair.”

“Close enough.”

***

Dean and Castiel went back up to their room and were finally alone.

Dean watched intently as Castiel stripped his jacket and was placing it neatly on the back of a chair. He stepped behind him, then placed a hand on the angel’s ass and squeezed.

“Excuse me, that’s my ass.” Castiel commented dryly, but Dean could hear the amused smile in his voice without having to look at his face.

“Well, since we are married, this is now our ass.” He murmured cheekily while giving it a light a slap.

The angel turned to face him, but Dean kept his hand firmly on his husband’s backside.

“Did you get high from your win or something?” Castiel raised an amused eyebrow at him.

“Well, the way you crushed Steve in ping pong earlier left me hot and bothered.” Dean drawled, as he leaned forward to trail his lips along the side of the angel’s face, while trailing his other hand down Castiel’s chest. “Would you like to feel how bothered you left me?”

Castiel breathed heavily as he leaned against the hunter, drawn to his warmth. “I think I can already feel it.” He whispered, before crushing his lips against Dean’s while pulling him flush against his body.

Their kiss deepened, as they started to trail their hands all over each other desperately.

Just when Castiel pulled off Dean’s jacket from his shoulders, the door opened suddenly, startling them both as they looked up at their annoying visitor.

“Hey!” Tony greeted with a grin, completely unbothered by their current situation. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Well, actually-“ Dean started in frustration.

“Yeah, whatever, Steve's taking a shower, which by the way there's no law against, so you should try it since you stink. And then we're gonna grab some food, so if you want-”

They suddenly heard a door slamming in Sam and Natasha’s room next door, and some indistinct murmuring.

“Is that Sam?” Tony frowned as he stopped to listen.

“Yeah, you can hear everything through these stupid walls.” Dean sighed, as he stepped away from Castiel with a pout.

“Sounds like he is with Natasha I think.” Tony murmured, as he got close to the wall joining both rooms.

“He could be alone. This morning I heard him do push-ups, and then talk to his triceps.” Dean rolled his eyes at that. “I don’t know what she sees in him.”

“No, I think Tony’s right, Natasha is there with him.” Castiel said as he too stepped towards the wall. “I think they are talking about something.”

They all put their ears against the wall to be able to hear what's being said out of curiosity.

_“Oh, God, Sam.”_

_“God, I love it when you do that.”_

The three of them flinched away from the wall like it was on fire.

“Shit. No, no, just no.” Dean shook his head hard with a grimace on his face, like he was trying hard to unhear what he just heard. “Seriously, no, I mean come on! What’s wrong with them? Who have sex at this time?”

Tony and Castiel turned to him with a matching raised eyebrows.

“What?” Dean blinked back at them dumbly.

“Oh, nothing, I was just wondering how did you two lose your jackets and get the matching fresh love bites on your necks.” Tony rolled his eyes with a shake of his head.

“I was about to wonder the same thing about you.” Dean gave him a bitch face, while looking pointedly at him.

“I wear my love bites with pride.” Tony smirked smugly at him, while Castiel just shook his head at the both of them.

_“Sam, stop, I need to talk to you about something important.”_

Natasha’s voice sounded loud and clear.

_“yeah, okay, what’s on your mind?”_

“That should be interesting.” Tony murmured, as he pressed his ear against the wall again. “Hey, I think they stopped ravishing each other.”

Dean came over and also placed his ear to listen.

“I don’t think we should be doing that.” Castiel frowned uncomfortably. “It’s not right.”

“Well, they must know by now how thin the walls are.” Dean muttered as he kept listening. “Besides, I think they are talking about wedding stuff, something about who will officiate the wedding or something.”

“Really?” Castiel’s interest was piqued and he came over to listen.

“Tony, what is taking you so lo-“ a freshly showered Steve entered the room, and stopped to stare at the strange scene of the three of them pressing their ears against the wall. “Hey, what are you guys doing?”

They turned to him slowly, while trying hard to find the least bad answer to that question.

“Well, we are not eavesdropping on Sam and Natasha, that’s for sure.” Tony chuckled nervously, looking like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“My God, you get worse by every day that passes.” Dean hissed at him indignantly.

“What? Guys, that’s terrible.” Steve frowned in disapproval at the three of them. “That’s an invasion of privacy. It’s not right.”

_“I am thinking of asking Steve to get ordained as a minister, so he can officiate our wedding.”_

_“I thought about that too. It’d be really great to have him as a big part like that on that day.”_

“You have to hear this.” Castiel whispered excitedly, the conversation absorbing his interest. “They are talking about asking Steve to officiate their wedding!”

“Wait, what?” Steve’s eyes widened as he stared at him. “They actually said that? Quick, make room for me.” He rushed forward to take his place against the wall too to listen.

That’s when they heard kissing sounds again, and the sound of them dropping on the bed.

“And we are done here.” Tony announced as they flinched away again.

“I can’t believe it.” Steve murmured as a grin started to take place on his face. “They are going to ask me to officiate their wedding!”

“That’s really cool of them.” Dean commented with a smile.

“When you get ordained, you will be the hottest minister that ever lived.” Tony drawled as he placed a kiss to his cheek.

_“I love the voices you make for me, Schatz.”_

_“God, Erik.”_

They froze at that, then turned slowly towards the opposite wall, that separated them from Erik and Charles’ room and blinked at it stupidly.

“It’s like we are in a porno movie.” Tony frowned at the offending wall.

“What? You don’t have the same problem in your room?” Castiel asked in confusion.

“No, Clint is in the room next to us. So, nothing from his side obviously.” Steve shrugged with a chuckle.

“Wow, apparently everyone is having sex except for me right now.” Dean stated dryly as the voices got louder from both rooms, then eyed Steve and Tony for a second. “Well, almost everyone.”

“Yeah, I made the mistake of suggesting we go eat something, after we spent the entire day watching you play ping pong like your life depends on it.” Tony rolled his eyes, then sighed in dismay. “I could be having sex right now. Instead, we are standing here, listening to your brother and my brother going at it with their wild partners. This is really not my day.”

There was a knock at their door then, before it was opened revealing Bruce.

“Finally, someone who knows how to knock.” Dean exclaimed, while looking pointedly at Tony, who just shrugged innocently.

“Hey, guys, why are you cramped in here?” Bruce frowned, as he looked at them in confusion.

“You don’t wanna know.” Tony sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Where’s Weird Al? I thought he was with you. Did his hair grow even bigger and it made him float to the sky?”

“Actually, yes, his hair did get bigger.” Bruce smiled fondly as he entered the room. “He said he will try to get it fixed and will be back any moment.”

“How is Buckwheat planning to fix that dog on his head?” Dean raised a skeptical eyebrow at that.

The door opened for the hundredth time, revealing a laughing Clint.

“Hey, did you guys see Thor?” he asked, while still laughing uncontrollably.

“No, but I think he went to a hair salon or something.” Steve shrugged, while looking at him strangely.

“Oh yeah, oh, he went to the salon alright.” Clint nodded just when another bout of laughter hit him.

Thor entered the room, then with a wide happy smile, his hair braided into hundreds of little braids with little shells at the end.

They all stared dumbly at him.

“My friends! Look at this!” Thor hollered loudly, as he stepped forward to show them his hair.

“Whose day just got better?” Tony rejoiced as a grin took over his face.

“So many comments jumped into my head, that I can’t decide which one I should use first.” Dean snorted loudly, body shaking from restrained laughter.

“Bruce! My love, do you like it?”

“Oh, wow.” Bruce gulped, as he stared horrified at the scene. “It’s-it’s wow.”

“Castiel! What do you think?” Thor grinned at the angel, waiting for his opinion.

“I think.... I think I can see your scalp.” Castiel stated uncomfortably, trying not to stare too hard.

“Don't you just love it?”

“You got shellfish in your head.” Steve said dumbly. “That’s-that’s really-something! I-I really, really-have no idea how to finish that sentence.”

“And listen to this!” Thor then started to shake his body, so the shells tingled loudly with the movement.

“What d'ya know... It's a treat for the eyes _and_ the ears.” Dean laughed loudly, Castiel and Steve cringed. Bruce seemed to be two seconds away from passing out, while Tony and Clint were trying hard to not burst from their attempt to hold in their laughter.

_“Harder, Erik!”_

_“Sam, so good.”_

“I am so glad we are going home tomorrow.” Dean sighed in defeat, while Thor just kept shaking his body to make the shells tingle happily.


	8. Chapter 8

Erik, Charles and Raven entered the mansion, after Tony insisted to drop them off when the private plane landed in Manhattan two hours ago.

It was nice to be home. Charles really missed his students, it was always hard to be away from them for too long.

“It is strangely quiet around here.” Erik commented with a frown, as he looked around the empty main hall.

“Technically, they are still on their off week, so it’s normal for no one to be around here at this time.” Raven shrugged as she made her way inside.

Charles started to follow her, but then stopped and frowned. Something wasn’t right. He can feel that everyone was awake, but they were held up in their rooms. He could feel something in the air.

Fear. His home stinks of fear.

He paused at that. Fear? Since when his home had a place for fear? That wasn’t right.

They heard little footsteps rushing from somewhere, then Jean appeared from the top of the stairs and stared at them with wide, hopeful and terrified eyes.

“Professor, you’re back!” she exclaimed in pure relief, as she rushed down the stairs until she reaches him, only to climb on his lap and wrap her little arms around his neck to cling to him like her life depends on it.

“Woah, woah, Jean, what’s going on, darling?” he wrapped his arms around her, despite his shocked confusion, as the little girl started to sob into his neck, effectively shattering his heart to pieces. Erik and Raven stared at her in confusion and worry.

“Please, don’t leave again. That thing will appear again when you are not here. It hurts us. Please, don’t leave me again.” She cried loudly, clinging hard to him, like he can make anything evil go away.

“Thing? What thing?” Erik tensed as he looked at her in worry, sharing a nervous look with Raven.

“Jean, calm down, I am not going anywhere.” Charles murmured comfortingly, as he carded his fingers through her hair gently. He looked up at Erik and shared a worried look with him. “You are safe. You don’t need to be afraid.”

Erik crouched down next to them and placed a gentle hand on top of Jean’s head. “Jean, will you tell me what Thing are you talking about? And who got hurt?”

Jean just shook her head and curled even more in Charles’ arms, trying hard to hide from everything.

At that moment, Hank and Logan appeared with matching pale faces and approached them carefully.

Erik straightened up and looked over at them with a hard face.

“What happened?” he barked sharply, making Hank flinch a little.

They shared a look, then stared back at them. Apparently not sure how to answer.

Charles raised his eyes towards them, a very uncharacteristic enraged look on his face.

“What happened to my children while we were gone, and then hide it from me for almost a week?” the telepath snapped, eyes shining with pure rage. “Don’t make me breach your minds and find answers on my own, it will not be pretty for you, I swear.”

“We will tell you everything.” Hank sighed tiredly, looking like both he and Logan didn’t get any sleep for days. “You are going to hate it.”

***

“Where’s Tony anyway?”

Dean asked curiously as he walked around the kitchen, preparing dinner with Steve.

They got back a few hours ago and everyone was starving, so they decided to make an early dinner while the others rested a little and settle in again.

“He insisted on making sure that the X family went home safely.” Steve answered, while cutting the vegetables. “I am not sure why he didn’t just send Happy, but I am sure he has good reason for his worrying.”

Angel was glued to Steve’s leg since the moment they came back, after the puppy spent the past week with Pepper. He must have really missed them, he kept barking happily at anyone he sees, and they kept giving him treats while cooing at him. He specifically adored Steve, whenever the soldier sits down, he just climbs into his lap to curl in it happily, and if he gets up he follows him everywhere, much to the soldier’s joy.

The poor puppy, however, was terrified of Thor’s new hairstyle, which proves that the puppy had good taste and high awareness.

“I don’t get why would he be worried, we just got back from a vacation not Mars. It was only a week.” Dean frowned, as he leaned down to offer Angel a treat and give him a scratch between his ears. He smiled at his obvious happiness. He couldn’t help but adore the adorable puppy that has eyes almost the same shade as his own angel.

“A lot of things could happen in a week.” Steve shrugged, as he moved to drop the vegetables inside a pot. “In case you forgot, the whole thing with the robotic invaders happened in one week.”

“Thank you for reminding me of that.” Dean rolled his eyes and busied himself with the cooking. “I am trying hard to forget that part of our lives. It still gives me a nice amount of nightmares. Not to mention what it was doing to Cas.”

“I know. I am sorry for bringing it up.” Steve sighed with a grimace. “I am not sure anyone could forget that week though.”

“It is hard to forget the week we almost died and lost everything, then having to burn the bodies of our own dead doppelgangers, who failed to save their world.” Dean murmured as his mind started to fly back to a few months ago. What happened left its mark on every single one of them. Castiel most of all. Seeing a version of yourself die right in front of you was never easy. Especially if they died after living through their worst nightmare and biggest fear.

“How Castiel do it?” Steve whispered, not really looking at Dean.

“Do what?”

“Keeps standing after all that? Anyone would fall apart after what he had been through and no one would blame them.”

“He is Cas.” Dean just shrugged with a soft, fond smile. “He is strong. Nothing can break him. He is a strong son of bitch.”

Steve turned to him and gave him a long look, before smiling a little.

“Yeah, that’s true.” He agreed with a small chuckle, Dean smiled back, before going to the fridge to pull it open and get a few things they need.

At that moment, Tony came back and immediately made his way towards the kitchen.

“Okay, I am officially wiped out but ready for our ‘we are home’ sex, so pants off, Rogers.” He announced his presence loudly, as he eyed Steve with a grin.

Steve blinked at him, while Dean closed the fridge so he could give Tony an impressive bitchface, who obviously didn’t notice him before.

“Didn’t see you there, Winchester.” Tony winced, then chuckled a little uncomfortably.

“Really glad you are back, Stark.” Dean rolled his eyes, while his bitchface was firmly in place. “I am pretty sure I know about your sex life more than what I know about mine. I hate that.” 

Steve just trailed his eyes between them with an awkward smile. Angel barking happily as he ran up to Tony, who was grinning half apologetically at Dean.

***

Charles was staring down at the floor blankly, while holding a sleeping Jean gently in his arms, who was curled up in his lap. His face completely frozen, not showing an ounce of emotion, which was way scarier than Erik’s harsh glare that was currently directed at Logan and Hank.

“So, basically what you are saying is that for almost a week now, a fucking dark figure was roaming the mansion at night and doing something to the children, which there are three of them in a coma because of it, and you didn’t think about telling us?!” Erik pretty much screamed in pure rage, the metal in the room was vibrating hard along with his rage.

“I thought we could handle it on our own.” Logan stated with a deep pained frown. “Every night, I roamed all the halls, waiting for whatever it is to show up, but every single time it takes one step ahead of me and disappears before I could catch it, then it’d be too late.”

“What does it look like?” Raven asked, while pacing around the room nervously.

“We didn’t see it.” Hank answered with a tired sigh. “The only two who had seen it are Jean and Ororo, but both of them are too shocked and terrified to say anything.”

“Unbelievable.” Erik shook his head in frustration, looking too enraged to handle.

“Look, Charles, we just wanted you to take a little time off.” Hank tried to make the silent telepath understand. “We thought we can handle it, but whatever it is turned out to be smarter than it should and things escalated too fast for us to comprehend. Please, understand.”

“Understand?” Charles repeated emotionlessly, raising his blank eyes towards Hank. Erik was looking at him in concern. “How can I understand any of that? I was away for one week, only to come back and find that the safe haven I tried to create for my children was brutally destroyed. Now I have two children traumatized and another three in a mysterious coma! How can I possibly understand any of this?!” Charles voice got angrier and louder by each sentence, while clutching the sleeping Jean in his arms protectively. “You should have called me the second something happened! I deserved to know from the very beginning instead of being in the dark for an entire week!”

“Charles, please, calm down.” Erik hissed as he and the others clutched their heads in pain, knees buckling from its intensity.

Charles stopped and realized that his powers acted up from his anger, and tried to calm the deep rage and panic rising inside him.

The other four dropped to the floor after the pain suddenly lifted, and were panting hard.

“I am sorry.” Charles clutched the armrests of his chair in panic, as he stared at what he did. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s okay. Charles, it’s okay.” Erik reassured him gently as he reached for his hand to take it between his, despite his pain. “We will deal with this, alright? Whatever is doing this, we will make them pay dearly.”

Charles trailed his eyes towards his husband, he saw the determination and rage in them. He believed him. 

But he had the feeling that things won’t be as easy as Erik had put it.

***

Dean entered his and Castiel’s room later that night, only to find the angel sleeping on an armchair, an open book on his lap.

He frowned as he stared. That didn’t happen for a while now. Sure, at first, Castiel didn’t know when he pushed his limits and Dean would usually find him asleep in strange places, like he slept suddenly mid action out of exhaustion.

But that didn’t happen for a couple of years now. Dean made sure of that by always dragging Castiel to bed before he pushes his limits, so that scene in front of him was worrying.

He swallowed his worry and made his way towards the sleeping angel.

“Cas?” he whispered, while trailing his fingers gently through the angel’s hair. “Babe? Come on, wake up for me, will you?”

Castiel stirred, before opening his eyes to look blearily up at him, looking like he was trying to figure out where he was.

“Dean?” Castiel mumbled tiredly, while blinking himself awake.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed now, yeah?” Dean murmured as he helped the angel up. He undressed him carefully, before laying him on the bed. He did the same for himself, then joined him under the covers.

Even with how tired he looked, Castiel scooted over immediately to rest his head on the hunter’s chest and wrap his arm around his waist. Dean looked down at him and felt a tugging in his heart, as he wrapped an arm around Castiel to pull him closer protectively.

“Cas?” Dean whispered, eyes trained on the ceiling. Worry and fear clawing at his heart.

“Yes, Dean?” Castiel murmured sleepily, burrowing closer to Dean’s warmth.

“Promise me that you won’t use your grace any time soon.” The hunter said, tightening his hold on the angel. “Not even to save me. Think about yourself for a change. Please.”

Castiel moved a little to look up at him silently. A contemplating look on his face.

“I promise.” He whispered, looking away from Dean’s eyes.

At that moment, Dean knew he was lying.

***

“I still think we should call the guys to come and help us.” Raven stated, while chewing her bottom lip in worry. “This is definitely a supernatural being wreaking havoc in our home. That’s the Winchesters’ expertise, they will know what to do better than us.”

“It’s our home, Raven. We should be the ones to protect it.” Erik said firmly, as they both patrolled quietly around the halls after midnight, waiting for the creature to show up. “We can handle our problems. They have enough problems already.”

“Erik, we don’t even know what we are dealing with.” She sighed in frustration. “We have been patrolling for hours in the west wing, while Hank and Logan are in the east wing. Nothing happened so far and I could literally hear Charles’ rising panic in my head. We need all the help we can get, before another kid suffer because of it.”

“Speaking of Charles.” Erik stopped, then turned to glare at the end of the corridor. “Charles, I told you to stay in our room.”

The telepath emerged from around the corner with a displeased frown on his face. Obviously, annoyed that he had been found.

“I am not going to wait around in the room, Erik. I need to help.” Charles stated firmly, as he wheeled himself towards them.

“No, what you need is to go back to our room and lock the door.” Erik countered just as firmly. “We don’t know if that thing only attacks the children, it could target you and that is not happening. So, please, Charles, for the love of God, go back to our room and lock the fucking door.”

Charles was about to argue even more, but Raven shushed them both suddenly.

“Did you see that?” she whispered, pointing at the end of the corridor. “Something shadowy moved around the corner over there.”

“Go back to our room. Now.” Erik ordered Charles sternly, before moving carefully with Raven towards where she saw the shadow move.

“It went inside that room.” She whispered when she saw the door halfway opened. “God, that’s little Scott’s room. I swear if something happened to the kid, I will rip that thing apart.”

“Follow my lead.” Erik ordered and they both moved quietly towards the opened door.

They glanced inside carefully, before freezing at the scene. There was indeed a cloaked shadowy figure leaning over Scott’s bed and a white glow was leaving the eight-year old’s body and towards the cloaked shadow.

“Hey, step away from the kid. Now.” Erik shook himself from his shock and entered the room, while raising his palm towards the shadow, ready to throw at it every metallic thing in the room. Raven stepped in behind him, ready to fight. “Or else.”

The figure stopped and looked up slowly at them. They couldn’t see a face from the darkness, but the body itself seemed to have no actual physical presence, like it was half transparent.

They heard a mocking, quiet laugh, before Erik suddenly found himself being thrown towards a wall to hit it hard and fall to the floor with a groan.

“Erik!” Raven exclaimed, before she found herself being thrown too, like there was an invisible force moving her around to hit another wall hard.

Erik got up to his feet and used his powers to make every sharp, metallic object in the room fly towards the figure.

But it flew right through it like it wasn’t even there, it just watched them coldly, completely unaffected.

Erik’s eyes widened in panic, before he found himself being thrown again around the room like a puppet, hitting all the walls over and over again, before he was dropped to the floor suddenly in a heap.

The figure made its way towards him, but Raven jumped at it to stop it from approaching Erik, but the thing grabbed her arm and twisted it hard, until they heard the shuddering sound of a bone being broken, she screamed and dropped to the floor.

“Raven!” Erik shouted, and was about to rush to her, but the figure was suddenly in front of him, grapping him by the neck and raising him from the floor like he weighted nothing, then started to choke the life out of him.

Erik tried to fight back. He used his powers, his fists, everything but the fucking thing kept standing and kept adding pressure on his neck, until he saw spots appearing in his vision.

“No!” Charles’ scream sounded suddenly in the room and the figure turned sharply towards the panicked telepath at the doorway. “Let him go! Whatever you want just do it, but let him go!”

“Charles, no.” Erik let out painfully, feeling his strength draining out of his body.

The figure stared at Charles for a few seconds, before dropping Erik to the floor and made its way towards Charles.

“Charles, go.” Erik called in a strangled voice, panic rising in him as he tried to get up to his feet fast.

The figure stopped in front of Charles, who just stared back at it while gripping the armrests of his chair tightly, unable to look away.

He saw a face. A face that had no eyes.

Charles shivered when the creature gave him a wide smirk with sharp teeth, before disappearing suddenly.

The three of them panted as they looked at where the creature was two seconds ago. Raven made herself get up while clutching her broken arm, to make her way towards the unmoving Scott, while Erik rushed towards Charles.

She checked the kid before letting out a shuddering breath.

“Just like the others.” She announced in despair, looking up at the other two. “He is not waking up.”

Charles’ eyes met Erik’s and a decision was made silently between them.

“We need help.” Charles voiced their thoughts with a strangled voice. “We can’t deal with this on our own. We need to call them.”


	9. Chapter 9

At five in the morning, Tony’s phone rang loudly in the quiet room.

Tony groaned in both irritation and from the soreness in his lower back, as he moved in Steve’s arms to reach for the damned phone, that will, obviously, bring him bad news.

So much for sleeping till noon and having a repeat of their wild night through the entire day.

Steve growled in displeasure when Tony moved in his arms, the genius placed an apologetic kiss to his lips, before answering his phone without looking at the caller ID.

“Yeah?” he murmured, still half asleep and enjoying the warmth Steve’s naked body was radiating. He was always like a human sized furnace. It was addicting to just stay plastered to him all the time.

“Tony.” Charles’ voice greeted him quietly on the phone.

Something in the telepath’s voice made Tony awake immediately, as he sat up on the bed in alarm.

“Charles? Everything alright?” Tony asked in concern, as he felt Steve sitting up too and watching him in confusion.

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds, that Tony’s brain started to reel in worry.

“No, Tony. Everything is definitely not alright.” Charles answered bitterly, managing to make Tony’s heart almost stop.

“What happened? Come on, dude, don’t leave me hanging like that.” Tony pressed the speaker button, after Steve kept poking at him impatiently to know what’s going on.

“I need your help, Tony.” He stopped for a second, before adding meaningfully. “And more specifically, I need the Winchesters’ help.” 

***

Dean was sleeping peacefully with Castiel still in his arms, when he heard a bang.

In the next second, he was awake and pulling a gun from under his pillow and pointing it at where he heard the bang coming from.

Only to find himself pointing his gun at a shirtless Tony, who raised his hands in a placating manner and a panicked look on his face. At the same moment, Castiel was also awake and was gripping his angel blade hard.

“Fucking goddammit, Tony! I told you to not wake me up like that!” Dean growled at him like an angry bear, as he dropped his gun on the bed and tried to calm down the adrenaline pumping in his veins. “I could have seriously shot you! Would you be happy then?”

“Sorry, I am sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Tony rambled fast, as he relaxed a little when Dean dropped the gun. The hunter finally noticed how Tony was gripping the phone in his hand hard and the panicked worry in his eyes.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked with a frown, as Castiel looked over at Tony in concern. “Are you alright? Something happened?”

Tony hesitated for a second before answering. “You guys are needed. Like yesterday.”

“Needed where?” Dean questioned, as he immediately got out of the bed to get dressed, throwing Castiel his clothes in the process.

“In Westchester. We need to go now.”

***

Everyone was hastily awoken.

Steve rushed through to make a fast To-go breakfast, because he knew if they didn’t eat on the way, they will not eat for the entire day and that’s not happening on his watch.

In thirty minutes, they were all on the Quinjet and flying towards Westchester.

“I gathered from your rapid ramblings earlier that there is a supernatural problem in the X-Men home.” Dean started as he sat next Tony’s pilot chair. “What I still don’t understand is why the whole team is coming? If it is a supernatural problem, me, Sam and Cas will be able to handle it on our own, you didn’t need to come along.”

“We weren’t going to just let you deal with that on your own, Dean.” Tony rolled his eyes at him in frustration. “It might turn out more dangerous than you expect and could go worse, we can’t take any chances.”

Dean sighed and stared up ahead for a while, watching Tony flying the jet at top speed. Frankly, Dean was worried. Whatever was happening in Xavier mansion was indeed dangerously terrible, if the most powerful mutants he ever met couldn’t deal with it on their own.

He knew the high of their vacation wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t think it will be gone this fast.

“I am sorry, okay?” Tony pulled him out of his thoughts, Dean turned to him to see that he was staring straight ahead and not looking at Dean. “You deserve a break and it’s not right to drag you guys into trouble like that and-“

“Woah, woah, shut up!” Dean stared at him incredulously, making Tony look back at him startled. “Dude, seriously? After all this time? Something wrong with your so called genius brain? We are family, Tin Can. The X-Men are part of this family and when they are in trouble, we will obviously help. Besides, it’s our job. That’s what we always do. What the hell are you apologizing for, asshole?”

Tony blinked back at him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Apparently nothing. Never mind then, dick.”

“Damn right it’s nothing, Dumbass.” Dean rolled his eyes with a frustrated scoff.

“You are still mad because I never knock, aren’t you?”

“It’d be nice if you knocked once in a while, or I might actually shoot you accidently at some point.”

“Oh, right, because you keep a fucking gun under your pillow!”

“You have no idea the amount of beings that might try to kill us in our sleep, so someone has to be prepared.” Dean stated with a raised eyebrow, earning an eye roll from the other. 

They were silent for a while, trying to process everything.

“Charles didn’t tell you what happened?” the hunter asked the question that was nagging at him.

“No, he thought it was better if he told us in person.” Tony answered with a deep concerned frown. “But he sounded distressed. Rarely anything could put Charles in this state, and also he never failed to protect his school from any threat before. He and Erik are two of the most powerful mutants on Earth, after all. So, whatever it is, it’s serious.”

“Erik must be really frustrated right now.” Dean pursed his lips in displeasure. “It’s really terrible to realize that you can’t protect your home and your loved ones like you thought.”

“Well, this is when we come in.” Steve announced his presence, as he came to stand between them to watch the approaching mansion. “When you can’t protect your home on your own, your family will help you do it.”

Dean couldn’t agree more with him.

***

They all stared at Charles after he finished telling them what happened.

The moment they entered the mansion, they were horrified to see Raven sporting a broken arm, Erik with bruises covering every inch of his body making him groan at any move he made, and a shaken up Charles.

That sight alone put them all on edge.

They gathered in Charles’ study, where Logan and Hank were waiting. The second they settled in, Jean and Ororo trudged in the room, the former crawling up in Charles’ lap, while the latter in Erik’s, both seeking comfort.

It was so weird and heartwarming to watch the usually cold and emotionless Metal binder gather the eight-year-old gently in his arms, while humming a song for her under his breath to calm her a little, despite his obvious pain from the effort.

There was so many layers to Erik Lenhsherr, that Tony didn’t bother to see for years and he was regretting that right now. To see the mutant distressed and worried, but didn’t stop him from being a parent to those kids. Slowly, Tony was beginning to see why Charles fell for that man from the start. Probably saw all that in him from day one.

Those two will be really good parents one day.

After Charles stopped talking, while gently rocking the curled up Jean in his lap, he stared at the Winchesters expectantly.

Tony turned to the Winchesters to find three identical frowns on their faces, looking to be deep in thought.

“Well?” Erik asked carefully, his worry and stress appearing on his face. “Do you have any idea what’s going on?”

“It could be a Shtriga.” Dean stated with a deep frown. “It sounds like it. A black cloak. Light leaving the body and towards it. Targeting children. All the nine yards.”

“Yes, but Shtrigas have a physical presence and couldn’t throw people around the room with their minds. Also they have eyes. Charles said the one he saw didn’t have eyes.” Sam shook his head with pursed lips.

“Could be a Soul Eater.” Castiel suggested carefully, looking like he wasn’t really convinced. “They are also cloaked creatures with no eyes. There must have been a Soul Eater sigil somewhere in the mansion that was trapping one, and was broken accidently in the past week, releasing the creature.”

“Yeah, maybe, but that will mean that it was here years ago and someone trapped it.” Dean looked up at Charles then. “Did something like that happened before? Years ago I mean?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Charles shook his head with a sigh. “I was raised in this mansion. I checked its history years ago and nothing ever mentioned something like that. No one even died with unnatural causes here.”

“Okay, still that leaves us with a Soul Eater or a ghost. Since you say there was no violent deaths that happened here lately or ever, so scratch the ghost part. Still not buying it being a Soul Eater either.” Sam scratched his head in frustration.

“Wait, you said that that thing attacked you last night?” Castiel asked Erik suddenly.

“Yes, it did.”

“And it attacked the both of you too on the same night?” he directed that question to Logan and Hank.

“That’s right.”

“But you were in the east wing and the other attack was in the west wing, how did it manage to attack both teams on such a short time apart?”

That made everyone blink back at him as he stated a very valid point.

“Maybe it has super speed or-“ Clint started hesitantly.

“-Or there is two of them.” Steve finished with a grimace making the others look at him with wide eyes. “Or more.”

“Well, shit.” Logan sighed tiredly. “This is just getting worse by the second.”

“We will not know anything for sure, unless we check the mansion for anything unusual.” Dean reassured as he pulled out several EMF meters from his bag. “Since the mansion is fucking huge, we will separate to several groups to cover more grounds.”

“What is that?” Steve questioned curiously, as he took one of the meters to look it over.

“This is an EMF meter; it reads electromagnetic frequencies that is usually given off by spirits.” Dean explained patiently, as he counted the meters they had. 

“That’s pretty awesome.” Tony complimented, as he checked the one that Dean made himself with an impressed look. The hunter flushed a little but shook it off.

“Anyway, where are all the kids?” Sam asked Charles curiously.

“I sent them out in the garden.” Charles answered tiredly. “I can’t let them inside the mansion, while not knowing if they will be safe or not. So I arranged to set up some tents for them in the garden to spend the night if they had to.”

“That’s probably for the best.” Castiel nodded. “And the attacked children? Where are they?”

“We placed them in a room together.” Erik was the one to answer this time grimly. “We still don’t know what happened to them.”

“I need to check on them to see if they did lose their soul or if there is something else done to them. Maybe that will help us in knowing what we are dealing with.”

“That’s a pretty good idea.” Dean nodded, before straightening up to face the others. “We will split out now, I-“

“You better add me in the search groups Winchester or I will swear you will regret it.” Charles pretty much growled at him making everyone in the room turn to him in shock. “This is my school. My home. And my kids, so I damn will help and no one will stop me.”

Dean blinked at him, while looking at Erik from the corner of his eyes, who was shaking his head at him vigorously.

“Sorry, Erik, but he scares me more than you right now.” Dean winced a little earning a satisfied smirk from Charles.

“My God, he can turn into a mama bear when he wants to.” Tony murmured under his breath making Steve almost snort.

“Well, then, in that case, Me, Steve and Charles will take the west wing where the attack happened. Raven, Hank and Logan maybe you should stay with the kids in case something decided to attack them outside. Erik and Tony will go with Cas to check the injured kids. Sam, Natasha and Bucky will take the east wing. Thor, Clint and Bruce check the classrooms, the stairs and the main rooms.” Dean stated firmly as he gives each group an EMF meter. “Check for anything unusual. A cold spot, a strange smell, anything at all. If you do find anything, don’t engage and call the others. Always keep something iron with you, in case you had to engage at some point. Don’t do anything stupid or unnecessary. Any questions?”

They all shook their heads as they stared at him intently, like he had the answers for everything and that rattled him a little. He was just trying to take charge in this confusing situation, that’s all. But he can’t help but enjoy the proud smiles Sam and Cas were giving him.

“Alright, let’s split up.” He nodded at them and they started to move.

Jean and Ororo were sent with Raven to join the other kids outside, but they didn’t leave without a tight hug from Erik and Charles.

Tony clapped him on the shoulder with a smile, before moving to place a soft kiss to Steve’s lips.

Castiel took his hand gently to give him a small kiss as well.

“I really do love it when you take charge like that.” The angel whispered with a small smile.

“That’s good to know.” Dean murmured with a grin and kissed him again. “Look out for yourself, okay?”

“Same for you.” He gave him one last smile, before walking away.

Erik walked up to him hesitantly.

“Watch out for him, will you?” he murmured, gesturing towards Charles, who was talking quietly with Raven before she left.

“I will try my best, if you did the same.” Dean nodded towards Castiel, who was waiting for Erik with Tony.

“You have my word.” Erik gave him a small nod, before moving to kiss Charles gently on the top of his head, then walking out with his two partners.

Dean turned to Steve and Charles, who were looking at him expectantly.

“Well, then, let’s move out too.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“So, four kids are lost?”

Tony asked with a frown, as he saw the poor kids laying motionlessly on small cots placed in the room.

God, the oldest one of them couldn’t be over ten. The sight of them broke his heart. No kid should ever be this motionless.

“Yes.” Erik answered shortly, wincing a little as he placed weight on the wrong foot while standing. The mutant was obviously really banged up, but refusing to acknowledge it.

“Erik, you can rest a little. We can handle it from here.” Castiel tried to convince him to take it easy, as he watched with a frown as the mutant was trying to hide his pained grimace.

“No, no, I am fine. I can keep going.” He shook his head firmly, pressing his lips into a tight line to hide his pain.

Tony and Castiel shared a look, then shook their heads with a sigh.

“Just try to not pass out on us. We will not carry your fat ass.” Tony muttered, as he watched Castiel as he walked towards one of the comatose children.

“You can’t carry me anyway.” Erik rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“Cas can. He is built like a brick shithouse. He can carry you bridal style and that will be an unpleasant sight for all of us.”

“Thanks, Tony, you are being very helpful.” Castiel rolled his eyes, as he eyed the first kid and placed a careful hand on his forehead and closed his eyes.

Erik came up to stand beside Tony and they watched Castiel work. They were silent for a few seconds, too tensed and worried to think of anything else right now.

“You are on the edge for a while now.” Tony finally broke the tense silence, looking over at the equally tensed mutant. “Even before this. I noticed during our vacation too. Is something going on with you and Charles?”

“No.” Erik answered a little too fast, a little too harsh, that got even Castiel’s attention as he looked up at Erik with a frown. The mutant sighed, before trying again. “I mean, I don’t know. It’s-it’s complicated.”

“Try to uncomplicated it for me then.” Tony raised his eyebrows at him, but was smiling a little to put the mutant on ease. “I am just trying to help.”

Erik bit his lower lip a little hesitantly, before looking away with a sigh.

“He misses his legs.” He whispered in obvious pain, that even Tony winced at the pained sentence. “He admitted that unconsciously and I don’t know how to deal with it or make it better. Because simply, I can’t. This is the only thing that I can’t make better, then came this situation and I am feeling more useless by the second.” He looked up at the genius, who was taken off guard by the amount of pain he saw in his eyes. “If I can’t protect Charles and make his life easier, then I am useless and don’t deserve him.”

Tony stared at him a little breathlessly. Honestly? He didn’t think Erik would actually open up and talk to him. Guess the mutant really was needing a friend to talk to for a while now.

His eyes trailed towards Castiel and saw him looking at Erik with a strange look that was both sad and guilty. Why would Cas feel guilty? That didn’t make sense.

Tony sighed as he looked back at Erik. “Look, I get it. Believe me, I do. To make a mistake and not be able to undo it no matter how you tried. You already paid for that mistake, no point to beat yourself up for it right now.” He placed a careful hand on Erik’s shoulder, as he looked at him intently. “You are doing the best you can. You can’t face everything on your own. You can’t solve this problem, so we are here to help and share the burden. As for Charles, it is normal for him to miss his legs, man. Especially after what happened a few months ago. It’s a normal feeling, but that doesn’t mean he is blaming you for it at this moment. Some things are just meant to happen.” He then leaned in to whisper meaningfully. “But that doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed.”

“What do you mean?” Erik looked at him in confusion, but his eyes were lighting up with hope.

“I have bad news.” Castiel interrupted and they both turned to him immediately.

“What?” they asked at the same time, looking at Castiel expectantly.

“I didn’t get anything from checking the children from outside.” The angel frowned in displeasure, obviously hating what he was about to say. “They seem to be uninjured. No internal injuries either. That means I have to check on them in a more thorough way.”

“By more thorough, you mean-?”

“Yes, Tony, I need to check their souls. The same way I reached to your soul all those months ago to save Steve.” Castiel sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose tiredly.

“But that will be painful as fuck, they are just little children, they can’t handle such pain.” Tony objected, but he knew that Castiel was only doing what he thinks was the best.

“I know. That’s the bad part.” Castiel pursed his lips in frustration. “They will not be harmed. There will be no lasting effects. I am sorry, but I can’t tell how to help them if I don’t do it.”

They both looked questioningly at Erik, it was his decision, after all. He trailed his eyes between them for a few seconds, before sighing in defeat.

“Do it.” He decided with a displeased twist of his lips. Tony couldn’t blame him, these kids were his responsibility and he, obviously, hated the thought of them being in pain.

“Alright, then.” Castiel murmured as he pulled off his jacket, revealing the opened blue plaid shirt and black T-shirt he was wearing underneath, both property of Dean Winchester. As Tony said before, Castiel now was built like a house, that he was filling Dean’s shirts admirably.

Working out together every day was doing magic to all of them actually. Tony also was now built pretty nicely, and can hold himself in a fight even without his armor. He can also handle guns and blades like a pro, thanks to Dean and Castiel’s patient teaching, since he and Steve started to go on hunts with them sometimes when they can.

Being able to fight in and out of the armor was a nice boost to his self-esteem.

Castiel rolled up his sleeves to his elbow, and readied himself to check the first kid.

“Here we go.” He sighed, then his hand entered the small chest.

***

Sam, Natasha and Bucky were walking down a corridor in the east wing.

The hunter’s eyes were trained on the EMF meter in his hand, while the other two were looking around, checking for anything unusual.

“What if it wasn’t something supernatural?” Bucky wondered, while still looking around. “It could be an evil mutant or something that hates the X-family’s guts and decided to make their lives a living hell.”

“It won’t hurt to check all the possibilities.” Natasha just shrugged with pursed lips.

“It’s hard to imagine that someone could hate Charles this much. The guy is just too damn nice to have enemies.” Sam commented with a frown.

“Some people just hates what he is, Sam. Just because he is a mutant that dared to make a school for other mutants.” Natasha shook her head with a grimace. “So many people still don’t accept mutants. To them? Charles is just building an army to wipe them all out or something, not caring to actually know him or how sweet and kind he is.”

“Sometimes I forget that humans could be worse than monsters.” Sam sighed, then stopped and frowned a little.

“What?” Bucky turned to him in confusion, while Natasha looked at him in question.

“Do you guys smell that?” he said while following the smell his nose caught, he stopped when he realized he was in front of the room where one of the attacks happened.

“Yeah, I smell something.” Bucky confirmed, while smelling the air. “Not sure what it is though.”

Natasha opened the door of the room and the three of them trudged inside to look around carefully.

“Well, the smell is definitely stronger here.” Natasha frowned, as she walked around and stopped when she noticed something. “Sam? Come see this.”

He ran over to her with Bucky, then crouched down to check what she was pointing at.

He trailed his finger through the yellow powder on the floor and smelled it.

“That’s Sulphur.” He announced in a confused shock. “But it smells a little differently, that’s why I didn’t notice it before. But now I can tell it’s definitely Sulphur.”

“What does this mean?” Bucky asked curiously.

“It means this wasn’t left by a Soul Eater or a Shtriga or even a ghost.” He frowned even more in confusion. “This means a demon.”

***

Dean was walking up ahead with the EMF Meter, while his two companions were following silently.

Steve was looking around, looking for anything that seemed misplaced or wrong, but he wasn’t really sure what he was looking for. Even with the few hunts he went on with the Winchesters, he still didn’t have any grasp of the supernatural world. There was just so many beings and monsters, it was hard to fully distinguish them from each other without facing them.

Obviously, if he spent his life not facing any of those monsters on his own, meant that the Winchesters and the other hunters were doing their jobs perfectly. He had a new respect for them each day.

_‘Yes, hunters deserve all the respect they could get.’_

Charles’ voice whispered in his mind suddenly, startling him a little and he turned to him sharply.

 _‘I am sorry. It is so quiet in here without the children, that both your thoughts are very loud to me.’_ Charles apologized with a small smile, apparently he didn’t feel like talking with his voice.

“It’s alright. I was just caught off guard.” Steve said, returning Charles’ smile. Sure, it was still sometimes unfamiliar to have someone peek into his thoughts, but he trusts Charles enough to know that he wasn’t doing it on purpose most of the time, and even if he did, the telepath will never hold his thoughts against him.

“What?” Dean turned to him in confusion. Obviously, confused of the seemingly random sentence. “Are you two mind gossiping or something? Not sure if that is weird or rude.”

“Yes, we are discussing how that maroon shirt doesn’t agree with your skin tone.” Steve rolled his eyes, while Charles snorted a little.

“How dare you? This shirt makes me magnificently stunning. Ask Cas and he will wholeheartedly agree.” Dean mock gasped dramatically, that managed to get a chuckle from Charles, which made Dean grin proudly while Steve rolled his eyes again. “By the way, you still get radio silence whenever you try to read Cas’ mind, Wi-Fi Brain?”

Charles raised an amused eyebrow at the nickname, he was used to weird nicknames, obviously. He grew up with Tony I-Nickname-Everything-That-Moves Stark, after all.

“Yes, his mind is still a frustrating mystery to me. He has walls so high, that I can’t see its end. He really does have one of the most powerful minds I ever encountered. It’s frustrating.” Charles praised quietly, seeming to be glad to have a conversation that didn’t involve their current situation.

“That’s my Cas. Frustrating for pretty much everyone.” Dean chuckled with a shake of his head, then stopped suddenly as he looked down at the EMF meter in his hand in confusion. “Huh. That’s weird.”

“What? What’s weird?” Steve tensed, as he walked over to him to see what’s wrong.

“I think this thing is reading something, but I have no idea where.” Dean frowned, as he shook the device while it kept beeping loudly and erratically.

“What do you mean?” the soldier asked in confusion.

“Look.” Dean lowered the meter towards the floor where it keeps beeping madly, then raised it towards the ceiling and it stopped suddenly.

“What? Does it mean the threat is underground?” Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Maybe? That is the only thing that makes sense.” Dean shrugged, before crouching down on the ground to trail his hand on the hardwood floor carefully. “Hey, Charles, what’s under he-“ he looked up, and the words choked in his throat as he stared in horror.

“Dean? What is it?” Charles frowned at Dean’s strange reaction, he trailed his eyes towards Steve to ask him what happened to the hunter, only to find him staring at him with the same look.

“Charles, don’t move. Don’t you fucking move!” Dean hissed urgently, as he slowly got back to his feet and pulled out his gun just as slowly.

“What? What is-“

“Look down. Slowly. Don’t make any sudden move.” Steve whispered fervently, as he stared intently at Charles’ legs.

The telepath frowned then looked down at his feet, only to tense and grab the armrests of his chair tightly to restrain himself from making any move.

Because there was a black clawed hand that burst out of the floor without even scratching the wood, like it was passing through water not wood. That hand was gripping Charles’ ankle tightly. He didn’t notice the tight grip, obviously. Being paralyzed would do that you, he thought hysterically.

“Okay. It’s going to be okay.” Dean kept repeating, probably to himself more than to Charles, as he raised his gun towards the hand, ready to shoot it.

But it suddenly moved so hard, that it pulled Charles completely from his chair and started to drag him down under towards whatever the hell it came from.

He yelped as he hit the floor hard. His two companions were on him immediately, gripping his upper body hard and pulling him towards them in an attempt to make the hand release him.

But it was to no avail, the hand pulled Charles down and he was terrified to find his foot disappear through the floor behind the sinking hand.

“Shit, shit! It’s pulling him down under the floor!” Steve yelled in panic, as he tightened his grip on the telepath and pulled.

“Being dragged under the floor of my own home is a really terrible way to go.” Charles gritted out, as he used all the strength in his upper body to hold on to his friends, who kept pulling against the hand to release him.

“Fuck, it’s so strong!” Dean exclaimed, as he and Steve hit the floor from how hard the hand was dragging Charles, but they never loosened their grip on him.

Charles was now down to his thighs inside the floor and he realized that there were several hands grapping at his legs now from the sudden strong pull that dragged two of the strongest men he ever knew behind him.

“Let go.” Charles ordered as calmly and firmly as he could.

“What?! Are you crazy?” They both yelled at him in shock and tightened their grip when he loosened his.

“Let go. The two of you! It will drag the both of you with me! Just let go!” Charles shouted back in frustration. “It obviously wants me and it will not let go. So, let it have me and just go! Maybe that will stop what’s happening with my children.”

“Shut up! Just shut up and hold the fuck on! I promised your fucking husband that I will keep you safe, and that’s what I will fucking do!” Dean pretty much screamed at his face in pure rage and horror.

“Don’t lead for me to make you let go against your will.” Charles warned sharply, getting desperate by each second. “Please, let go. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. It’s not going to be your fault.”

“My God, just shut up, please!” Steve was also getting desperate, a frustrated tear rolled down his face.

Both never lessened their tight grip on the telepath, even when he was down to his chest now.

Suddenly, two hands shot out of the floor, one grabbed Dean’s arm and the other grabbed Steve’s.

There was a second when everything froze, their eyes widened at the sudden movement. Then the three of them were pulled down in one sudden move and disappeared completely under the floor without having a chance to fight back.

Before he was pulled down completely, Charles sent a desperate scream to his husband with his mind, that he didn’t realize it will reach all the minds in the mansion instead of just one.

After they sunk completely, everything calmed down. The corridor was so quiet, that no one would imagine what was happening under the seemingly harmful floor at that moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel removed his arm from the last child’s chest and turned to his two partners, only to shake his head grimly.

Tony’s heart ached.

After an excoriatingly slow thorough inspection of the children, Castiel came to a conclusion.

The souls are intact, but there was no life force. It was brutally taken away from the children, that they were rendered into this motionless forms with no way for them to wake up.

“Same result?” Erik asked with a pained grimace, already knowing the angel’s answer.

“Yes, I am afraid.” Castiel sighed sadly as he looked at the comatose little children. “No life force. They didn’t even flinch when I reached to their souls. I have no idea how to fix this.”

“Maybe if we finished off this monster, their life forces will be back?” Tony asked hopefully, looking expectantly at the angel. He flexed his left hand uncomfortably, his wedding ring was beating like crazy in his finger, that the beating was numbing his entire arm. He tried to not make himself worry, Steve’s heart usually beats a lot faster than normal humans, sure it wasn’t usually this fast, but he tried to convince himself that it was nothing. Steve wasn’t alone, after all.

“Hopefully, yes.” Castiel pursed his lips in deep thought, while trailing his hand across his chest nervously, seeming to be feeling something from the look on his face. Could it be his bond with Dean? “I would know for sure, if I knew what exactly we are dealing with, but so far no luck.”

Erik was about to say something, but then they heard the scream. 

Charles’ mind scream of his husband’s name was so strong, it pretty much almost broke all the minds in the mansion.

Even Castiel’s from how violent and desperate it was.

The three in the injured children’s’ room dropped suddenly to their knees, while holding their heads with pained shouts.

The same reaction happened to each mind heard the shout.

“What the hell was that?!” Tony exclaimed in pain, feeling his brain almost explode. “Why would Charles do that? Is he trying to kill us or something happened?”

He looked over at Erik in question, only to see him staring with wide eyes up ahead, a vey panicked look on his face.

“Something terrible just happened.” Erik whispered frantically, as he stumbled up to his feet. He turned to look at them numbly. “I can’t feel his presence in my brain anymore. I can’t feel him!”

“Wait, who was with Charles?” Tony asked in panic as he also got up to his feet, while stumbling a little. Already feeling his heart beating a little too hard.

“Dean and Steve.” Castiel whispered breathlessly, fear was obvious on his face.

“No.” Tony choked out, as he felt his fragile heart almost stop.

In the next second, the three of them were sprinting outside of the room as fast as they could, with one purpose on their minds.

They need to go to them. They need to be there right now.

They followed Castiel without needing to talk about it, since the Angel probably already knew where Dean was, which meant that’s where Steve and Charles will be.

He tried to not let the panic overcome him. he tried to not think about the fact that his husband and two of the closest people to him are currently in some kind of danger. Nope, he wasn’t thinking about that, like at all.

They reached the west wing pretty fast, when they reached a specific corridor, Castiel stopped suddenly, that Tony and Erik almost collided into him.

“Why did you stop? We need to go to th-“ Erik’s frantic yell trailed into nothing when he saw the upturned empty wheelchair in the middle of the corridor. “Charles!” he shouted as he sprinted towards the chair, obviously hoping that the telepath was next to it or something, but found nothing.

“Where the hell are they?!” Tony exclaimed in frustration as he looked around frantically. It’s not like Charles could go anywhere without his chair, then where the hell did they go?

Castiel was walking around while trailing his hands all over the walls, like he was trying to sense Dean’s presence, when he walked over a specific part of the floor, he froze and looked down at it with wide eyes.

“There! They are down here!” he announced, while dropping on his knees to trail his hands over the floor frantically.

“There where? What are you talking about?” Erik demanded, looking on the verge of full on panic attack.

“Under here. They are under the fucking floor! I can feel Dean’s presence down here along with Steve and Charles’”

“Under the floor.” Tony repeated numbly, as he dropped on the floor next to the angel. “But there is nothing under this floor.”

“How did they get under the floor? More importantly, how are we going to get them out?” Erik asked desperately, as he dropped to his knees too.

“Break the wood. We need to break it now.” Castiel shouted, as he slammed his fists against the floor so hard that his two partners flinched at its strength, successfully breaking off a few wooden parts.

Erik and Tony followed his lead and started to remove and dislocate the parts he broke. They were still working frantically, when they heard pounding feet down the hall, announcing the presence of the rest of the team.

“Cas! What are-“ Sam started frantically, but Castiel cut him off.

“No time for questions, we need to break this floor!” the angel ordered sharply.

“What? Why?” Bucky asked in confusion.

“Steve, Dean and Charles are under this floor.” Tony answered, breathing heavily from trying to control his panic.

“What?!”

“Thor, your hammer, now!” Castiel ordered frantically the moment he laid eyes on the approaching demigod. “Break the floor!”

The demigod didn’t ask or stop, he just tightened his grip on his hammer and came forward. “Make room!”

They barely had time to step away, before he slammed his hammer hard against the floor, shattering large chunks of wood.

“Again. Do it again.” Erik urged him on, barely able to hold in his panic.

Thor hit the floor again and again, until the wood shattered completely, revealing the under layers.

Everyone jumped immediately to dig through the sand and under layers.

Until they found themselves staring at a huge void underneath, filled with a pale green liquid that filled the entire corridor with mist.

“What the hell is that?!” Logan exclaimed, as he stared at the large hole in the floor.

“How could this be under the floor and we never knew?” Erik whispered with wide eyes.

“They are inside this thing?” Natasha breathed out as she stared with wide eyes. “How did they get inside? There was a wooden floor covering it!”

“I don’t know, I don’t care, we need to pull them out.” Tony shook his head hard, as he jumped forward to push his hands through the liquid.

Only to flinch back violently the moment his fingers touched it with a yell. “Fucking hell! It burns like a son of a bitch!”

“What?!” Erik gasped sharply with wide eyes. “But they are inside! With their entire bodies!”

Castiel didn’t stop and think, he just lunged forward to push his arms through the hole, ignoring his family’s panicked cries for his wellbeing and the burning pain that shot through his arms the moment he touched the strange liquid.

He didn’t care. He only cared about getting his husband and two of his closest friends out of that hell hole.

He searched blindly around with his hand inside the hole, until his hands touched something. He latched on whoever he touched and pulled.

It turned out he grabbed Charles first, his face surfaced with a sharp gasp, eyes wide and unseeing.

“Charles!” Erik screamed, as he immediately took hold of the telepath, many hands shot out to help them pull him out, probably ignoring their burns as they touched the liquid covering the telepath.

When Charles was fully out and gasping harshly in Erik’s frantic arms, Castiel dived his arms in again to look for the still missing two, this time Thor and Logan pushed their arms inside with him, both knowing they will heal pretty fast.

They pulled Steve out this time, who was shivering so violently that it was almost hard to hold on to him.

Tony jumped forward to pull at his husband as everyone struggled to get him out, while shouting his name repeatedly from his panic.

The moment Steve was out, he curled into a tight ball and kept shivering like he was freshly pulled out of a freezer.

“Steve? Steve! Can you hear me? Say something!” Tony called desperately, as he pulled off his jacket to wrap it tightly around his shivering husband, then with Bucky’s jacket after the latter took off his as well.

Steve just shook his head without answering or opening his eyes, and tried to pull his entire form under the two jackets. Tony just held on to him tightly.

Finally, after Steve was safe in Tony’s arms, the three immortals jumped almost shoulders deep in the pit to search for the oldest Winchester.

It was easier to take hold of Dean, because his arm shot out of the hole and gripped Castiel’s arm like his life depended on it, which probably was. His face emerged from the liquid with wide eyes trained on the angel.

“Cas! They are still pulling me down! They won’t let go! They won’t let go, Cas!” he yelled frantically, as he gripped Castiel in a death grip.

In the next second, everyone latched on Dean one way or another, pulling the hunter with all their strength with no intention of letting go.

It was hard, whatever was pulling Dean down under was way too strong to resist almost twelve people grapping Dean desperately.

“What the hell is pulling you down?!” Tony yelled as he held tight to Dean and pulled.

“I don’t know!” Dean yelled back, panic evident on his face.

“Whatever it is, it is not relenting.” Erik growled, tightening his death grip on Dean.

“Just hold on, Dean. Hold on!” Castiel’s arms were wrapped tightly around Dean’s torso, no force on Earth could make him let go.

“Wait, I have my gun! Someone take it and shot at whatever it is!” Sam exclaimed suddenly as he pointed with his head where he was keeping his gun, not planning to release his hold on his brother.

Natasha reached over to take the gun and moved to point it inside the hole.

“Sorry, if I shot you.” Natasha warned breathlessly, looking over at Dean.

“Just do it! It’s better than being pulled down there.” He shouted desperately.

Natasha pointed the gun right under Dean, and kept shooting desperately like she was releasing the panic inside her in shooting the entire gun.

She must have hit whatever was pulling Dean, because in the next second, they heard a muted scream and suddenly Dean was released.

They pulled Dean out fast then, who the moment he was on the wooden floor started to writhe in agonized pain, hands covering his ears, face twisted in pain.

“It burns! It fucking burns!” he hissed in pain as his grip on his head tightens dangerously. “My God, guys, it burns everywhere in my body and my ears are a fucking mess!”

Castiel took him tightly in his arms and shared a desperate look with Sam.

“I can’t see.” They heard Charles’ frantic whisper and they turned sharply towards him, to find him staring up at Erik with definitely unseeing eyes. “I-I can’t see!”

“Charles, what-? You can’t see me?” Erik took Charles’ face in his hands with shaking hands. Panic rising when Charles’ eyes remained unmoving. “What are you saying?”

“I can’t see, Erik! I can’t see you! I can’t see anything!” Charles’ voice was getting louder by the second as his desperation and panic increased.

Castiel’s eyes trailed towards Steve, who was still shivering violently and didn’t speak a word no matter how much Tony tried to coax him to talk desperately, while Dean was still writhing in his arms and covering his ears.

It was a mess. A fucking mess that he had no idea how to fix, with everyone panicking, mainly him.

“Take Steve and try to warm him up any way you can.” He ordered looking over at Tony. “Help him carry Steve to their room. Erik take Charles to let Bruce and Hank check his eyes. Sam pull Dean up with me, we need to put him in the shower to wash away this damned liquid off of him. Thor, Logan! Cover this damn hole!”

Castiel shouted his orders and they all scrambled to obey, looking to be glad someone was keeping a sane head in the middle of all of this.

Sam and Castiel pulled the writhing Dean from the ground and rushed, with Natasha following desperately, towards the closest bathroom.

Meanwhile, something dark and shadowy crawled out of the hole, unnoticed by the others in the middle of the mess and was following behind the Winchesters stubbornly.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel and Sam rushed Dean into the bathroom inside one of the many rooms in the corridor, with Natasha following behind.

“Open the shower. Make sure the water is cold.” Castiel ordered Sam, as he gripped the still writhing Dean and started to undress him fast.

Sam rushed to open the water, while Natasha moved to collect the clothes Castiel removed off of Dean.

Meanwhile, Dean was staring hard at Castiel’s burned arms with wide eyes, almost forgetting about his current situation.

“Your-your arms. Cas, your arms-what?” Dean breathed out as he stared at Castiel with panicked eyes.

“Shh, I will be fine. Get in the shower.” Castiel dismissed his concern, as he stripped Dean down to his underwear then pushed him under the shower.

Dean hissed loudly as the cold water hit his red, burned tender body and he crumpled on the floor of the shower from the intensity and relief.

Castiel dropped on his knees in front of him, trailing his hands gently over the overly tender parts of his husband’s body, healing it discreetly without making the hunter notice anything, who was leaning against his touch in pure relief, Castiel just pulled him closer, not caring about getting wet.

“Dean, what the hell happened?” Sam asked breathlessly, still looking shaken from all of this. “How did you guys end up in that hole?”

Dean looked up at him sharply, like Sam’s voice startled him or something.

“Steve, Charles, how are-are they okay?” Dean swallowed hard as he tried to force himself to say an understandable sentence, while leaning heavily against Castiel.

“We pulled them out, but they don’t seem to be doing okay.” Natasha sighed tiredly, looking worried and concerned to no end. “Please, tell us what happened.”

Dean was silent for a few seconds, a pained look on his face that didn’t seem to be from his burns, which Castiel was still healing secretly.

“We-we were walking down that corridor.” Dean cleared his throat as he started to talk with a strangled voice. “Everything was normal, until the EMF meter started to go crazy every time I point it towards the floor. Then a black, shadowy hand appeared from the floor and started to pull Charles under.” The pained look on his face increased at that, he looked down and away. “Steve and I tried to release him. We tried very hard, but that fucking hand kept dragging him down stubbornly, then two more hands shot out, grabbed me and Steve then we all were dragged into that hole.” He winced as his hands shot up to his ears again and hissed in pain. “The moment we were in that hole it was hell. Hands grabbed at us from everywhere and anywhere, groping, clawing and touching like it was trying to claw its way under our skin. Then I started getting flashes of every bad thing that happened to me, since the moment I was born. I could tell the same thing happened to Steve and Charles from the screams and shouts I heard. I got stuck on my memories of hell in vivid detail, until you guys pulled me out.”

With that, Dean’s body completely leaned against Castiel’s, like he was desperately craving his comfort. The angel wrapped his arms tightly around him and pulled him against his chest.

“Did you see what things lives in that hole?” Sam asked carefully, seemed to be shaken up for what his brother and friends just went through.

“No, I just felt their hands, it was dark, I couldn’t see a thing.” Dean shook his head then frowned a little. “But at the end, the amount of hands dropped to just two, like the others disappeared suddenly.”

Castiel frowned at that and shared a look with Sam and Natasha.

“Sam, could you get clothes for Dean, please?” Castiel asked, while looking up at the tall Winchester.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, I will be right back.” Sam gave his brother one last, concerned look, before making his way out of the bathroom. Natasha trailed her eyes between them, before taking Dean’s thrown clothes and moving to put them away.

Castiel turned to Dean and frowned in concern when he saw the hunter clawing at his ears again.

“What’s wrong with your ears?” he asked carefully, as he removed one of Dean’s hands to take a closer look at his ear.

“I don’t know, I feel a burning inside them that’s driving me crazy.” Dean groaned in pain as he clawed at his ears.

Castiel trailed his hand slowly through the hunter’s hair, secretly healing the pain in his ears, he knew when Dean will notice, he will be pissed. He made Castiel promise that he will not use his grace for a while even if it was for the hunter himself, but Dean should know that it was a promise he could never keep. He can’t just watch Dean in pain and just let him, while he can take that pain away.

Dean buried his face into Castiel’s chest and just relaxed against him. Breathing him in, like he was grounding himself by Castiel’s presence.

“I failed them.” Dean whispered barely audible into Castiel’s chest.

The angel frowned in confusion, before looking down at the hunter in his arms. “Failed who, Dean?”

“Steve. Charles. I couldn’t look out for them. They trusted me to do it, their husbands trusted me to do it and I failed them all. They are hurt on my watch, Cas. Tony and Erik must be devastated right now. They are my friends, they trusted me and I failed them all.” Dean shook his head miserably, as he took a shaking breath in. “I should have-“

“Dean, stop, just stop.” Castiel interrupted him firmly, before cupping his face and pulled him away a little so he could meet his eyes head on. “This is not your fault. No one is blaming or even judging you. You were caught off guard just like them.”

“That’s the problem, Cas!” Dean exclaimed as he pulled away to rub at his face in frustration, his whole body tense as hell. “I am not supposed to be caught off guard. I am a hunter. This is my area of expertise, that’s why I am here! To do the job that I have been doing all my life! If I can’t protect my family and friends on the thing that I am good at, then I am a useless failure. I am nothing. To everyone.”

“How dare you say that?” Castiel demanded in a stern voice, making Dean look up at him in surprise. “Dean Winchester, you were never, and shall ever be, nothing to anyone. How can’t you, after all this time, still don’t see your worth? Look around you, Dean. They trust and love you, not because of your ‘expertise’ and ‘good hunting skills’, they do because you matter to them. because you are important to them. Why do you think Tony just keeps dragging you around every time he has to do something? Why do you think Steve wakes you forcefully every morning, so you can make breakfast together? Why Natasha fucks with you all the time and the moment you are in trouble or hurt, she is instantly glued to you? Why Erik always seeks your company whenever he is around? Why Charles always trusted you with his life? Why Clint calls you the dad? Why Bucky always made sure to bring pie when it’s his turn to go grocery shopping? Why Thor seeks your opinion when he is planning to do something new? why Bruce keeps asking you to be his lap assistant whenever he was there? Why Raven and Charlie calls you big bro?”

Castiel cupped Dean’s cheeks then, and continued more gently with a soft smile. “Because you matter to all of them. Because they care about you and sees you as part of the family. Not because you are an amazing hunter, but because you are you. Because you are Dean, a sarcastic, mean son of a bitch with a big, beautiful heart.”

Dean was staring at him with wide awed eyes, looking to be completely mesmerized with every word the angel was saying.

“It’s true, you know. Every word he said.” Natasha’s voice broke their locked eyes, and they looked up to see her leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe with a towel drabbed on her shoulder and a small smile directed at Dean. “Emphases on the ‘son of a bitch’ part.”

Dean snorted a little as he looked at her with a pale smile, as she came over to shut the water from the shower then wrap the towel over him.

“No one blames you. We blame the fuckers that did this to you and to those poor kids.” She murmured as she rubbed the towel over his head to dry him. “So man up and move your sorry ass to see how the others are doing. It’s not time for you to mope in misery.”

Dean looked over at Castiel, who was smiling at him softly then looked back at Natasha to give her a small grateful smile, that she responded to with a roll of her eyes and a slight smile.

“Let me get dressed then we will go.”

*** 

Tony helped Steve on the bed and covered his shivering body with every blanket he could find in the room, while Clint and Bucky brought him blankets from all the surrounding rooms.

But the soldier just kept shivering, like the cold was deep in his very bones. Tony was getting desperate, especially with the fact that Steve still hasn’t uttered a word, since they pulled him out. He had no idea what happened to him down there in that hole, but Steve was not weak or easily traumatized.

Whatever happened down there, it was horrible enough to do this to his very strong willed husband.

And the same thing happened to two of his closest friends.

He had no idea what to do.

“That’s all the blankets we found in all the surrounding rooms.” Bucky stated nervously, eyes glued to his shivering friend. “We also increased the heating in the room at high. I don’t know what else to do.”

Tony followed his line of sight to stare at his husband, who curled into a ball under all the blankets with his eyes screwed shut, as he shivered from a cold only he could feel.

They were in summer! There wasn’t even a cold breeze in the air, everyone in the room was sweating from the heat and yet it was doing nothing to Steve.

Something was so horribly wrong.

“Just-just go check on Charles and Dean.” Tony said and started to push Bucky out of the room, when the man was about to protest, he added desperately. “I can’t leave Steve like this and I need to know how they are doing, please. Just go see how they are doing and come tell me. I will be here with Steve.”

Bucky trailed his eyes between Tony and Steve for a few seconds, before sighing in defeat then nodded silently.

After he left, Tony walked to his husband, slipping under the huge amount of blankets, despite how hot he felt, then pulled Steve close to hold his head close to his chest and brushed his fingers through his hair.

Steve immediately wrapped around him to bury his face into the genius’ chest, like he craved the closeness and Tony’s warmth desperately.

“Aren’t you going to speak for me, baby?” Tony murmured softly, while trailing his fingers through the soft blond hair. “Come on, baby, let me hear your voice. Let me know if you are okay.”

Steve just moved closer to Tony, like he was trying to crawl inside him and hide from the world.

Tony’s heart broke at the scene. His husband should never be like this. He was always standing tall and stubborn against anything that came his way. Even at his weakest, he still was the strongest person he knew.

So he was at a loss here. Steve never became like this, not even after a really bad panic attack or something. Whatever he saw down there might have broken him.

He cupped Steve’s face gently and pulled his face away a little so he could meet his eyes, which were opened wide and a little dazed. His shivering calmed down a little, but he was still clinging to Tony.

“Baby? Please.” He whispered softly, placing a small kiss against his forehead. “Please, say something.”

A pained look crossed Steve’s face, before he shook his head with a sigh.

“Why? Why won’t you speak? Even if it was just one word, Steve. I will take it. I just need to hear your voice. Please.” Tony was getting desperate in every passing second.

Steve looked away, then raised a hand towards his throat to press his fingers against it gingerly.

He was trying to tell him something.

“What? What is it, sweetheart?” Tony asked in confusion.

Steve gestured towards his throat again, looking up desperately at Tony this time.

“Your throat? Is it hurting you?”

Steve shook his head.

“Your-your vocal cords?”

Steve nodded this time.

“Your vocal cords? Wait, are saying that you want to talk, but-but you can’t?”

Another pained look crossed the soldier’s face, before nodding again.

Tony paused as he stared at his husband. Unable to comprehend what he was saying, well, what he _wasn’t_ saying.

That-that can’t be right. Right?

“You-you can’t speak. You can’t even say a single word?” Tony breathed out, as he fought against his rising panic.

Steve looked away and shut his eyes in pain.

“Oh, God.” The genius murmured with wide eyes. “What the hell happened to you down there?”


	13. Chapter 13

“What’s wrong with his eyes? Tell me!”

Erik pretty much screamed at Hank’s face, making the younger mutant flinch nervously, he had completely lost his grip on his wrecked nerves the moment Charles came out of that fucking hell hole claiming he can’t see anything, which was such a horrifying thought that Erik felt himself on the verge of passing out from the amount of panic he was feeling.

But he can’t pass out now. He was holding on as much as he could for Charles’ sake, even though his mind was probably a tragic mess to the telepath by now and no point in hiding his panic.

“I don’t know!” Hank exclaimed anxiously, while raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I don’t know what’s wrong with his eyes. Because there isn’t anything wrong!”

“If there isn’t anything wrong with them, then he would be able to see us right now. As you can see, that’s not the case here. So find out what the hell is wrong and fix it!” Erik barked harshly, his body shaking in panic and rage along with everything metallic in the room.

“Erik.” He heard Charles murmuring quietly from where he was laying on the table in Hank’s lap, reaching over blindly to take Erik’s hand, managing to find it even with his current blind state.

Erik turned to him immediately and felt his heart shatter as he was met with Charles’ unseeing eyes. The eyes that he loves so much, but unable to see him at the moment.

God, when did things go so wrong?

He squeezed Charles’ hand in his, then looked up when Bruce interjected.

“Hank is right, Erik.” Bruce started calmly and carefully, but Erik could see the confusion and worry in the man’s eyes. “We checked Charles’ eyes several times, there’s nothing wrong with them. Maybe he hit his head a little too hard when he was dragged into that hole, but whatever it is, it should be temporary.”

“Should be?!” Erik repeated indignantly. “That means you are not even sure about that! Why can’t anyone give me definitive answers here?!”

“Because I don’t know, Erik. It’s not like we are experts on strange holes in the floors that drag people inside it.” Bruce sighed in frustration, while pinching the bridge of his nose nervously. Erik should probably try and not make the man nervous, it will not do any one of them good if the Hulk decided to make an appearance right now. He just couldn’t calm down enough to tell his brain that.

“Erik, please, calm down.” Raven pleaded nervously, her hands gripping the table Charles was on tightly, her eyes trained on her brother in worry and fear. “Please, your yelling will not do anything.”

“It’s apparently the only thing I can do right now! I can’t do any fucking thing to make it better and yelling is the one thing I am able to do!” he rounded on her, already feeling his nerves snapping. His husband can’t see. He left him alone for thirty minutes and now he can’t walk _and_ see. How was he supposed to deal with that calmly?

“Darling, please.” Charles whispered as he pulled at Erik’s hand to pull him closer. He could literally feel the pain filling the telepath at his current state, but he still was trying to reassure Erik nonetheless.

After all these years, he still couldn’t believe this man was real.

And he keeps breaking that amazing man slowly, piece by piece every time he dropped his guard for just a moment. 

_‘It’s going to be fine. I will be fine.’_ Charles’ soothing voice whispered in his mind and Erik closed his eyes in pain.

No, everything is not fine. Charles is not _fine_.

“We will check him again.” Hank murmured as he placed a careful hand on Erik’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. “We will figure out what’s wrong, okay?”

Erik just nodded, as he bent forward to place a kiss against his husband’s forehead and just stayed there unmoving. Just breathing him in to calm his bounding heart. Charles’ hand trailed up his back to rest on the back of his head. Erik just closed his eyes and buried his face into his hair.

It hurts. It hurts to look into those eyes and not seeing them looking back at him fondly. It hurts so much.

What happened to his husband down that hole?

At that moment, Bucky entered the room and trailed his eyes between them carefully.

“How is he?” he asked quietly as he looked over at Charles and Erik sadly, already knowing the answer.

Bruce shook his head with a tired sigh, while Hank and Raven looked away in pain.

“How is Dean and Steve?” Charles asked in concern, head tilted towards where he guessed Bucky was.

“Steve is-well, not so great.” Bucky pursed his lips in worry. “He is still shivering like a leaf and still did not say a word since we pulled him out. As for Dean, I don’t know yet, I still need to check on him. Pretty sure Castiel is mother henning him right now. He certainly did not seem in a good shape when we pulled him out.” He sighed as he looked over at Charles carefully. “What the hell happened to you guys down there?”

Charles winced, and Erik felt the tremble that raked through his body for a second.

He pulled away to look down at his husband in worry, to find his face was contorted in pain and his hands were made into fists to hide how much they were trembling.

“Charles?” Raven called out in worry, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He flinched from her touch and moved to curl his body into a ball on the table, his whole body was trembling hard now.

“Charles?! Charles, calm down.” Erik called out frantically, as he tried to pull him into his arms.

“I don’t know what happened down there. I-I don’t know anything. I don’t know!” Charles practically shouted, as he kept shaking his head hard while his body trembled.

“It’s okay! It’s okay, love. You don’t need to remember or even talk about it, it’s okay.” Erik pulled him into his chest and rocked him gently, until the trembling lessened a little as he clutched into Erik desperately.

“This is bad.” Bucky murmured nervously. “That is the same way Steve acted when I asked him the same thing.”

They all turned to him with wide eyes.

“Oh God.” Bruce whispered. “They are one of the strongest people I know. What happened down there that made them like this?”

Erik looked down at Charles and felt his heart shattering all over again.

“We need to find out.” He said firmly, looking up at the others. “We need to know what happened.”

***

Tony was still staring down at Steve unflinchingly, who was not getting any better.

In fact, he was getting worse. The shivering is now gone, but his face was getting blanker and blanker by each passing moment. His face was devoid of any emotion, gaze empty and just staring straight ahead, like he wasn’t even seeing Tony anymore.

Tony was scared. He never saw Steve like that. It was like staring at an ice statue. Even his skin was too cold for the touch.

He didn’t know what to do, and he didn’t have the heart to leave him for a second to ask the others for help.

The door to the room opened then, and he looked up to see Dean entering the room while being supported by Cas and Sam.

“Dean!” he exclaimed in pure relief, as he immediately got to his feet and rushed to the eldest Winchester and pulled him into a tight hug that took the hunter by surprise. “Are you alright? I am sorry, I wanted to check on you, but I couldn’t leave Steve’s side, who is scaring me by the way. I have no idea what’s going on with him and I really really need to see Charles. I asked Bucky to check on him and come tell me, but he didn’t show up and I don’t know how he is now and-“

“Woah, woah, dude, calm down. Take a breath.” Dean gripped his shoulder to pull him out of his nervous rant, while Sam and Castiel stared at Tony in worry. “First things first, what’s wrong with Steve?”

“He-he can’t speak.” Tony answered after he took a few deep breaths to calm his racing heart. “At first, I thought he was in shock, but then he kept gesturing towards his throat and I realized that he _can’t_ actually speak! I don’t know how that happened! Something in that hole made him a mute! Not to mention his blank face, glazed over eyes and his so fucking cold skin! What’s happening to him?!”

“Okay, okay, deep breaths come on, with me.” Dean took a deep breath and held it, waiting for Tony to imitate him. Tony breathed with him, trying to calm down a little. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Castiel walking towards Steve and realized that Sam had turned to talk to Natasha, who entered the room with Logan, Clint and Thor, whose hair kept making noises, because of the damn shells still in it.

“I am sorry. So sorry. How are _you_?” Tony calmed down a little, and started to look Dean over in concern.

“I am fine, actually.” Dean smiled tiredly at him, then hesitated a little before asking. “So, you are not mad at me?”

“What? Why would I be mad at you? What are you talking about?” Tony frowned in confusion at him.

“You know, for all of-well this.” He sighed as he gestured towards Steve, who Castiel stood over him and was checking him with his grace carefully.

“Wait, you think I blame you for what happened?” the genius raised an eyebrow at him incredulously. “Seriously? Why on Earth would I blame you for something that was completely out of your hands?”

“Probably because of that reason.” Dean shrugged with a frown. “I should have-“

“You should shut up.” Tony interrupted, while rolling his eyes at him. “Get these stupid thoughts out of your head and tell me, how do you _really_ feel? You were in a terrible shape earlier.”

“I told you I am fine.” Dean just shrugged at him.

“Dean, your entire body was scalded and you kept screaming about how much your ears hurt.” Tony frowned at him in confusion. “How did all that go away by just a shower?”

Dean stopped and stared at him for a few seconds. Probably realizing at the same moment as him what that meant.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean suddenly shouted in pure anger, making everyone flinch just when they entered the room. Even Erik, who was carrying a blank eyed Charles, probably all here to check what the yelling was about. The hunter marched towards Castiel and gripped his arm a little too hard to make him meet his eyes. “You healed me! You fucking healed me!”

Castiel staggered a little at Dean’s hard grip, which was a very obvious indication of him using a little too much grace a while ago.

“So?” the angel retorted with a raised eyebrow at Dean.

“So? So?! You gave me your word that you will not use your damn grace any time soon, even if it was for me!” Dean was pretty much shaking in anger now.

“You know that I will not just stand by and watch you being in pain, if I can take it away.” Castiel stated firmly, not even blinking at Dean’s sudden rage, like he was expecting it.

“Oh? So, when you collapse or die of over using your power, I am just supposed to be happy about it? My beloved husband, who died because he decided to heal my broken nail or something?”

“Dean, maybe you should calm down, you are too stre-“ “Come on, dude, he was just trying to look out for-“ Natasha and Tony started carefully, to try to calm them but were cut off sharply.

“When are you going to realize that you are not the mighty angel you once were? News flash, babe, you can die! You are not invincible; you are not immortal. So, you don’t go and dive elbow deep in acidic liquid, you don’t go and do a stupid sacrifice, because you can only die a few times before it gets so fucking boring!”

Castiel actually flinched at that, while everyone in the room either winced or gasped. Even Dean seemed to be shocked at what he just said, as he stared with wide eyes at his husband.

The angel’s face broke as he looked at Dean with a hurt look, before looking away and his face turned into a stone mask.

“I will go check on the children outside the mansion.” He muttered, as he started to march out of the room without looking at anybody. “Try to rest a little.”

“Cas, wait.” Dean called out after him weakly, but the angel never turned back and continued his way out of the room. He only paused a little to frown at Charles’ form for a second, before shaking his head and left the room.

Everyone froze, then turned towards Dean, who was looking down at the floor with wide eyes.

“Husband of the year.” Clint snorted with a shake of his head. “You just shouted at the same guy, who was readily going to jump in that hole to haul your ass from it.”

Dean closed his eyes, as he swayed a little. “I-I am not as fine as I thought I was.”

Sam and Tony steadied him when he kept swaying, the hunter’s hands flew to his ears as a pained expression flew across his face.

They sat him down on a couch and just looked down at him helplessly. They don’t know what they should be doing. Steve would have known what to do.

Speaking of, Tony couldn’t help but notice how Steve watched the exchange with deep interest without making an attempt in interfering, which was weird and a very non-Steve thing to do. Even if he couldn’t speak, he would have tried to interject one way or another.

Even Charles, who didn’t try to interfere either, seemed to be more than content to just hear the shouting match with no emotion on his face.

Also, Dean was acting strange. Sure, he was a hot head who don’t always know what he says when he was angry, but he would never shout at Castiel for something like that. He would never say that to him. Even he seemed surprised at what he said.

There was something bad going on here. He didn’t know what, but he was sure that Castiel would have known, if he wasn’t distracted from Dean’s shouting.

Maybe something did come out of that hole and was making everyone acting strange.

He need to find out what’s happening. 


	14. Chapter 14

Even when he was storming out of the mansion, Castiel’s brain never stopped thinking.

Sure, his heart was being torn apart from the harsh words directed at him from the most important person in his life, but that didn’t mean his mind will stop working at finding out what’s happening.

He tried to calm his frustrated and hurt emotions enough, to recap everything from the beginning.

Four children were attacked. Their souls are intact but had no life force. A cloaked figure with no eyes and no physical presence, steals away the children’s life forces. It might also be more than one.

The one with no eyes must have liked Charles a little too much or something from what the telepath told them earlier. Maybe it was its hand that gripped Charles’ foot and dragged him into that hole along with Steve and Dean.

He was outside the mansion, when he reached that point and just stood there and frowned in deep thought.

Wait. That’s-

“Mr. Cas!” he was pulled out of his thoughts at the familiar, little voice. He looked up to see Jean, Ororo and many other children ran up to him, the moment they noticed his presence in the large field around the mansion.

He gave them a small smile when they reached him and looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. Like he somehow had all the answers in the world.

In the past months, he got the chance to know most of the children in the school. They were all good kids, adored their two father figures and considered the mansion their home, which must be hard to see their home being attacked like that.

They, for some reason, love him. Of course, they all adore Tony and Steve. The genius was so good with children and the soldier’s kind nature was like a magnet to the little ones. Dean, obviously, had always been amazing with kids, even when he tried to deny it. Each one of the team were loved by all the children in that school, it was really nice and sweet.

“Mr. Cas, are you okay?” Jean looked up at him with a concerned frown on her little face. “You look really down and upset.”

Like Charles, Jean was also unable to breach the wall around his mind, which was a relief at the moment.

“Yes, I am alright.” Castiel nodded at her with a smile as he crouched down to be at their level. “You don’t have to be worried.”

“Are we allowed to go back inside?” Ororo asked hopefully, and the other kids nodded along excitedly.

“No, I am sorry, not yet.” He winced a little at the sad looks they gave him. “But soon. I promise.”

They nodded sadly, while Jean took his hand and pulled at him, until he stood up and followed her when she pulled him a few feet away from the other kids.

“Mr. Cas, is the professor alright?” she asked in worry, staring straight at his eyes.

“What makes you feel like something is wrong with him?” He looked down at her in confusion and concern.

“I-I can no longer feel his brain brush against mine like usual. In fact, I can’t feel anyone’s mind in the mansion anymore. It’s like there’s a huge cloud covering the school completely now and I can’t reach anyone inside.” She explained seriously, which doesn’t match her age at all.

Castiel frowned at her words and his brain started to work fast again at this new information.

What Jean was saying indicates a few things. Maybe Charles was currently unconscious or something, but that didn’t explain why she couldn’t feel him anymore.

Unless Charles himself was not in control of his own powers at the moment.

That thought made him freeze suddenly.

The hole. Cloaked monster with no eyes.

Why was Dean the only one actually burned from the acidic liquid in that hole? Why Steve looked like he was pulled from inside a frozen lake instead? Why there was no trace of burns on either Charles and Steve?

Why was Dean the only one that was dragged right back in the hole when they were pulling him out? The others were pulled out smoothly enough, so why Dean? Also, why was he the only one seemingly his old self, while his two companions were acting strange and withdrawn?

After the hole, Charles couldn’t see. Steve couldn’t speak. Dean felt a raging pain in his ears and had trouble hearing.

Couldn’t see. Couldn’t speak. Couldn’t hear. 

_Blind. Mute. Deaf._

Castiel’s eyes widened, as he felt his entire body freeze and dread filling him as realization dawned on him.

He finally knew what’s happening. And it was worse than he thought.

He needs to go back inside. _Now_.

In the next second, he found himself sprinting back towards the mansion as fast as he could, while he felt his heart pounding hard in his chest.

His family. His family was in grave danger. His fucker of a husband was in deep trouble!

He was at the door and was about to reach for it, but suddenly he hit some invisible force that threw him a few feet back. He frowned and tried again, only to get the same result.

His eyes widened when he realized what that means.

The mansion was now warded. Against Angels.

They waited for him to leave to lock him out.

He couldn’t get inside.

***

“How are you feeling?”

Sam asked carefully, as he looked Dean over for any sign of pain.

His brother was just sitting there on the couch, staring down at his feet, a sad pained look on his face.

They were still in Tony and Steve’s room. The others had spread out, a team went to try and cover the hole more thoroughly and another team was checking the mansion again for any sign of the monsters. So, the ones in the room right now are Steve, who was still on the bed staring at all of them with deep attention without making any move, Charles with a new wheelchair, but with his eyes covered in bandages after Bruce applied some kind of teardrops in them that he thought might help. There was also Erik, who seemed to be tensed as hell as he stood in the middle of the room looking lost and not knowing what to do. Tony was sitting next to Dean on the couch, trailing his worried eyes between Steve, Dean and Charles, seeming to be torn about how to make them feel better.

If Sam was being honest, he felt bad for Tony the most. His husband, his best friend _and_ his brother are broken to pieces and his attention was scattered on who he should be with at the moment, so he was just stranded in the middle anxious, confused and panicked.

These feelings were the same in all of them, but Sam was very aware of Tony’s top four closest people to him, which included his big brother somehow. Thank God, Rhodey wasn’t here, if he had got hurt too, Tony might have actually lost it.

“Is Cas back?” Dean asked instead of answering Sam’s earlier question, looking up at his brother hopefully.

“No, Dean, he did not.” Sam sighed tiredly, while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Honestly, if you were him, would you be back so soon after the very romantic words you said?” he couldn’t help but add snarkily. He, more than anyone, knows his brother’s nature of showing his love by being an overprotective son of a bitch, but even he knew he had gone too far in what he said to Castiel earlier. The angel didn’t want to see Dean in pain. He always placed the hunter first before his own wellbeing. Dean knew that. Dean hated that. But that didn’t justify what he said.

Dean looked down at his hands, shoulders hunched on themselves in defeat.

“Why do I keep doing that?” Dean murmured quietly, fists clinched in frustration. “Why can’t I just shut up? One day, he really might not come back.”

“Come one, Dean, it’s Cas.” Tony patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. “He will always come back to kick you in the ass, so you can get your shit together.”

“Yeah, but one day, he might actually get sick of my shit.” Dean shook his head with a sigh. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Sure, I am always angry, but right now, I just feel something boiling inside me at the slightest provocation. I mean, who would shout at his husband for healing him from second degree burns all over their body?!”

“You are over stressed from what happened in that hole, you will soon just go back to your usual angry self.” Erik stated in a failed attempt of reassurance, eyes trained on his motionless husband, who was still as a statue in the corner of the room.

Erik was right. Whatever happened in that hole, it did a number on the three of them. Neither Steve or Charles are alright and his brother was breaking apart.

God, it’d have been nice to have Cas here so he’d help him deal with all of this, and try to understand and fix it.

All through the past years, Castiel’s presence was a constant thing in Sam’s life just like Dean’s. He was his other brother, a steady wall that Sam always felt more confident and steady when he was there. a smart, resourceful brain, that helps him see everything with different angles. Sometimes, it was easier to talk to Cas than to his own brother, when he was being bitch.

Castiel was a very important part of Sam’s life. His absence right now, was making things hard on both Winchesters.

Sam was startled when his eyes trailed over Charles to see a small, barley there, smile on his face, that disappeared very fast that Sam thought he imagined it.

From the frown on Erik’s face, he too seemed to notice it.

“Darling, I’d like to go to our room now, if you don’t mind.” Charles said suddenly, smiling gently at Erik’s general direction.

“Yes, of course. Whatever you need.” Erik was immediately at his side, leaning down to carry him up into his arms easily.

“Charles, do you need anythi-“ Tony started, getting up to his feet.

“No, thank you, my friend. I can already feel the teardrops doing their magic. I will be more than fine.” Charles interrupted him with a smile, as Erik carried him out of the room.

“Uhm, okay.” Tony murmured with a frown as he watched them leave helplessly, while sitting back down on the couch slowly. After they left, he paused for a second, before looking back at them. “Does Charles seem-I don’t know, alright to you? I have a feeling something is off with him, but not sure what exactly.”

“He seems fine to me.” Dean just shrugged without looking up. “As fine as anyone, who would go through what happened in that hole, will be. I say he is handling it better than me and Steve right now.”

“Yeah, that’s what is confusing me actually.” Tony frowned, looking tensed. “Why is Charles seemed to be taking it much easier than the both of you? he can’t see, for crying out loud! Why isn’t he freaking out?”

“I don’t know anything anymore really.” Sam sighed with a shake of his head. “Everything is just confusing.”

“Me and Cas’ room is the one next door to this one, right?” Dean asked suddenly with a sudden frown on his face, looking up at Tony.

“Yeah, why?”

“I need to go grab something from there.” he announced, getting up to his feet and marching out of the room.

Sam and Tony blinked at his retreated back in confusion. Startled at his sudden departure.

“Anyway, I need to go check with Natasha.” Sam shrugged as he looked at Tony. “You stay with Steve. We will be back soon.”

“Alright.” Tony nodded with a tired sigh.

***

Tony went back to his place beside Steve, who looked like he finally managed to fall asleep.

He sat beside him on the bed and just trailed his fingers through his hair softly. It was painful to see his husband like this. Steve was always this steady rock that Tony just knows it will be there as long as he lived. When that rock falls, it’s when Tony really start to freak out.

At times like this, he was painfully reminded that Steve was not invincible. No matter how many times the soldier denies it.

His husband was breakable and it was scary as hell.

God, how much he’d love to hear Steve’s sweet, gentle voice now, telling him it’s going to be okay.

He must have fallen asleep at some point against the headboard while sitting, because in the next second, he was startled awake by Steve sitting up on the bed abruptly.

“Steve?” Tony called out drowsily, while rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You okay? you feel better?”

Steve just remained sitting in place, completely frozen like a marble statue, giving no sign that he even heard Tony.

“Honey? Come on, look at me.” He reached out to place his hand on Steve’s shoulder, but he shrugged it off and got out of the bed, then started towards the door. “Woah, woah, Steve! Where are you going?!”

Tony scrambled to his feet to follow his husband, who was completely ignoring him and marching towards the door like his life depended on it.

“Steve, wait up! What’s going on with you? Come on, you didn’t become suddenly deaf too, did you? Steve, just look at me alr-“

he cut himself off with a sharp gasp, when Steve suddenly turned to grab him by the neck tightly and raising him from the floor easily.

“S-Steve, wh-what are-d-doin-“ Tony tried to choke out the words, his eyes staring desperately at his husband’s blank, cold face. He felt panic spread through his body when his eyes met Steve’s. They were so icy cold, that Tony felt a shiver run up his body violently just as Steve’s grip tightened on him.

That thing gripping him tightly by the neck and choking the life out of him was not his husband.

***

Erik laid Charles gently on their bed and made sure to cover him well.

“Do you need anything, love?” Erik murmured gently, while brushing the hair away from his husband’s forehead.

“A glass of water would be nice, darling.” Charles smiled up at him, before taking his hand gently to give his palm a kiss.

“Alright, I will be back in a minute.” He kissed him gently, before pulling away to go to the kitchen.

On his way there, he couldn’t help but notice how erringly quiet the mansion was without the buzzing of the children and the loud bickering of their family.

All the others were too busy dealing with all what was happening, that they were barely talking to each other at all. Only focusing on what’s going on.

He still couldn’t believe that barley a day ago or so they were all on a vacation, where everything was well and going fine. Maybe not perfect, but it was everything he needed at the moment.

Things went so terribly wrong so fast.

He had to admit, he felt a little better when Castiel was around, like it was a steady reassuring presence around that will manage to keep the darkness away. The moment he stepped out of the mansion, he could actually feel a dark loaming cloud surrounding everything and he was now completely on edge, expecting something to bounce on them at any moment.

While he filled up the glass of water, he felt a presence behind him. Without even thinking, he found himself flinging five knives at the intruder with his powers.

“Woah, woah, Erik! It’s me! It’s me!” he stopped the knives at the last second, when he heard the eldest Winchester’s panicked voice.

He turned to see Dean raising his hands in defense, as the five knives floated in the air a few inches away from him, his wide eyes trained on the knives in panic.

“Sorry. Not the right time to sneak up on me.” The mutant winced, as he moved the knives away and back to their place.

“I wasn’t sneaking up on you! I literally just walked into the kitchen! Making noise and everything!” Dean exclaimed in frustration, then sighed nervously. He was gripping a small flask in his hand tightly and looked to be on edge.

“Sorry.” Erik apologized again as he looked him over curiously. “What brought you here? I thought you were with Tony.”

“I need something from here.” He answered as he walked towards the salt, taking it all.

“You planning to cook?” the mutant raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

“I just have a hunch, okay?” Dean snapped nervously, looking fidgety and unsteady. “I will explain when I am sure of it.”

With that he rushed out of the kitchen, with his large amount of salt.

Erik furrowed his brows in confusion, before shrugging with a sigh and took the glass of water to walk back to Charles.

He was still thinking about Dean’s strange behavior, when he opened the door of his and Charles’ room.

Only to flinch back violently with a gasp, the glass falling from his hands to shatter on the floor, as Erik stumbled back in utter shock to press himself against the wall and he stared at the scene with wide panicked eyes.

“Char-Charles?! You-you are-“ he couldn’t even finish his sentence, as his heart banged hard in his chest in both disbelieve and panic.

What’s the hell is going on?

Right in front of him, Charles was standing, actually _standing,_ for the first time in _years,_ eyes still covered, but his face was turned towards Erik’s general direction with a wide smirk on his face.

Charles was standing. Actually standing!

But Erik couldn’t find it in himself to feel joy, because that smirk on his face was definitely uncharacteristic.

Something is very wrong.

“You know, your lips are much softer and gentler than I thought.” Charles started in a mocking voice, as he reached up to remove the bandages from his eyes. “Which was a strange discovery, from such a bitter, bitter man like yourself.”

At that the bandages were fully removed, and Charles looked up at him.

Erik’s entire body flinched again more violently this time.

That’s not Charles. If the mocking words coming out of his mouth weren’t indication enough, then the eyes definitely are.

Because the eyes staring back at him, with a wide mocking smirk, were pitch black. Completely.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony felt his vision blacken from the edges, as Not-Steve’s grip on his neck tightened even more.

God, Steve would be destroyed, when comes back to himself to see Tony’s strangled dead body.

“St-Steve, p-please, if you ar-are there, st-stop before y-you do something you w-will regret!” Tony choked out frantically, as he tried fruitlessly to loosen the iron grip on his throat.

But Steve didn’t give any indication that he heard him.

He tried to move his hand discreetly towards his arc reactor to bring out his suit, while struggling to stay conscious.

When he was about to touch it, Not-Steve’s free hand shot forward, grabbing his arc reactor from his chest harshly, then crushed it in his hand easily, like it was made of cardboard or something.

Well, so much for that. How ironic, he was going to die by the hands of the man he will willingly die for.

That’s one hell of a painful ending, he thought as his vision blacked out.

Suddenly, Not-Steve hissed sharply, as he flinched back to wipe away a liquid that was thrown at his face from somewhere from the side.

Tony dropped to the floor after he was released, panting and coughing hard, he was pulled back to his feet fast by Dean, who had in his hand a flask and a shotgun.

“Dean? What-“ he tried to ask in a strangled voice, but Dean shushed him as he stared at Steve, who turned back to them.

His eyes were pitch black with a very uncharacteristic snarl on his face, and looked very angry at the liquid Dean threw at him.

“Black. His eyes are black.” Tony uttered with wide eyes, as he stared at his, definitely not, husband as he started to charge at them. “Why Steve’s eyes are black?! Why was he trying to choke the life out of me?!”

“He is possessed, that’s why!” Dean exclaimed, as he gripped Tony’s forearm and started to drag him back behind him, then aimed his shotgun at Steve.

“Possessed?! What-“ his question ended with a frantic yell when Dean shot his husband, who stumbled to hit the far wall. “No! What are you doing?! Dean, he is still my husband! Why are you shooting him?!”

“It’s just rock salt, it will only slow him down.” Dean gripped Tony again, and rushed them both out of the room. When he passed the doorway, He immediately pulled out a bag of salt from his pocket and started to make a line with it at the doorway, just as Not Steve got his bearings back and was charging at them again with a growl.

Not Steve stopped right before the salt line, and looked at Dean with an angry snarl.

Tony and Dean panted, as they stared back at him.

“What-what’s happening?” Tony panted with wide eyes, looking on the verge of a vicious panic attack. “Why is there a demon inside my husband? When did it get inside him?! Dean, what’s happening? How did you know I was being strangled by my possessed husband?”

“I am pretty sure it was inside him from the moment we were out of that hole.” Dean answered with a grimace, as he stared back at the snarling demon. Not at all bothered by Tony’s infinite frantic questions. That’s how far their friendship went, they learned how to deal with each other’s panics by now. “It just took time to take over him or something. It was just a hunch, I prepared myself and came here to test him for any signs, I guess I don’t need to anymore.”

“How-how are you going to get the demon out of him without hurting him?” Tony looked desperately at Dean, like he held all the answers.

“Let’s try with the old-fashioned way.” The hunter took a deep breath, before starting again in Latin. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo-“ Dean stopped to look at the demon in shock, when he switched his black eyes to Steve’s blues and was just looking at the both of them with a smirk, that looked so completely wrong on Steve’s face, looking unbothered by the exorcism Dean was chanting. “-omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare…Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis…Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine…quem inferi tremunt…Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”

Dean finished and they both looked expectantly at the demon, who just kept staring at them with a smirk.

“That-that didn’t work.” Dean blinked in confusion, feeling dread filling him. “That’s impossible, it should have worked!”

The demon chuckled, then without taking his eyes off of Dean, stepped over the salt line easily, like it was never there.

Dean and Tony stumbled back in shock, as Demon Steve stood in front of them with no barrier between them.

“No, that can’t be right!” Dean exclaimed as he raised his shotgun, ready to shoot him again. “What are you?! You are not a normal demon, what the hell are you?!”

The demon just stared right through him, then gestured with his stolen hand towards his stolen throat, smirk never leaving his face.

“Wait, you are the mute one!” Tony exclaimed with wide eyes in realization. “Steve couldn’t talk because of you! Because you were inside him! You made him mute because you are a mute!”

“If that’s true, it means Charles also is-“ their eyes both widened at that in panic.

“Charles is also possessed! By apparently, a blind demon!” Tony uttered looking to be dazed. “Oh God, what’s happening?”

The demon just chuckled again and started to charge at them, Dean shot him again, but didn’t seem to affect much this time, so Dean kept shooting while stepping back with Tony.

The demon gripped his shotgun tightly, then used Steve’s super strength to crush it, like it was plastic in Dean’s hands.

“You definitely won the lottery when you chose that body.” Dean gritted his teeth as the remains of his shotgun and flask were thrown to the floor harshly.

Then the demon’s hand shot up to grip Dean’s throat.

“Dean!” Tony called his name in panic and moved to snatch the falling flask, but the demon was faster and gripped him by the neck too. “Fuck no, not again!”

Demon Steve raised them both from the floor like they weighted nothing, and slammed them against the wall, hands still choking the life out of them.

“De-an, do-do some-thing.” Tony choked out, as he felt his vision darkening again from how tight the demon was choking them this time. He was surprised their necks didn’t snap yet.

“Su-sure, I-I will fi-fight off a posse-ssed super-soldier, who hi-his goa-goal is to kill u-us! No proble-em!” Dean snarked in a strangled voice, while trying to remove Steve’s hand from around his throat, but it was no use, his grip was like steel.

He really was going to die by his husband’s hands. Yet again.

But suddenly, they heard the very familiar sound of shells clinking together coming their way. Even demon Steve frowned in confusion at the sound.

“Please, t-tell me tha-that what I-I think it is!” Dean uttered hopefully.

Fortunately, it was. From down the hall, Thor appeared with his very noisy hair and thankfully, his hammer.

“Captain! What are you doing?!” he boomed in shock at strange scene in front of him. Steve turned towards him, eyes snapping back to black as he growled at him. “Your eyes! What happened to your eyes?”

“Hit him! Thor, hit him!” Dean exclaimed painfully, feeling himself get dizzy from the lack of air getting to his brain.

“Not too hard! Please, not too hard.” Tony insisted even, when he felt his body slacking and his vision blacking.

Thor didn’t ask any more questions, as he gripped his hammer and threw it towards Steve, who didn’t get enough time to escape it. So the hammer hit him hard and threw him harshly through the corridor to hit the ground with a loud thud.

Dean and Tony dropped to the floor, panting hard to get all the air they needed back to their lungs.

“Dammit, Thor! I told you not too hard! It’s still him!” Tony snapped as he looked up at Thor, who came rushing towards them, the shells in his hair making all kinds of noises.

“That hit will not harm him too much.” He reassured, as he bent down to help them up. “What is wrong with the captain? Why was he trying to kill you? what is wrong with his eyes?”

“It’s not him. A demon is possessing him, but he is still inside. We need to help him.” Dean answered in a rushed way, as he grabbed his discarded flask and shoot up to his feet to face the demon again.

Only to find the corridor empty with no sign of him.

“Where did he go? He was here a second ago!” Tony exclaimed in panic, heart pounding in his chest when he couldn’t find his husband anywhere.

“Great, there is a possessed, mute super soldier and a possibly possessed, blind telepath running around the mansion right now.” Dean sighed, while pinching the bridge of his nose. “Things couldn’t get worse than this.”

***

Erik was still staring hard at the scene in front of him. Feeling panic and dread spreading through him.

“Who are you?” he demanded in a voice much steadier than he felt.

“Well, of course it is me, darling, can’t you see it?” the-the _thing_ tilted Charles’ head to the side in a supposed innocent way, that was completely ruined by the black eyes and the smirk. “Oh, right, you probably didn’t recognize him, because he is standing on his feet and all that.”

Erik flinched at the words unconsciously, but he tried to hide how hard they affected him.

“What are you?” he rephrased the question more harshly, as he stepped into the room firmly.

“You are no fun.” The thing laughed in such a vicious way, that was nothing like Charles. “Anyway, I am a demon, obviously. The one who currently run the show in one of the world’s strongest minds, and I have to say, it is amazing in here.”

He took a step forward, but he wasn’t looking directly at Erik for some reason.

But Erik knew why.

“You are blind.” Erik said bluntly, as he stared at the thing riding his husband. “Charles wasn’t blinded. That’s why there was nothing wrong with his eyes, because you were inside him, and you inside him made him blind too.”

“You are smarter than you look.” He smirked in a harsh way, as he tilted his head again. “Not that I actually see you. Right now I can only see your brain, which is way more useful. That’s the beauty of this body, I am still blind, but because of his absolutely perfect powers, I can see everything in a more graphic way. I can see everyone, knows how they feel, what they think, and I can manipulate it even. Using your worst fears against you, making you shatter piece by piece. It’s beautiful! He is an idiot for not taking advantage of such power inside him.” his smirk got more vicious. “It absolutely doesn’t hurt how lovely his body is. If you ignore the paralysis and all that of course.” He trailed a hand up Charles’ chest languidly. “I understand now why you would come back for such a pretty thing.” 

“You would never understand! You are nothing compared to him, you sick son of a bitch!” Erik shouted in pure anger as he moved all the sharp, metallic objects in the room and pointed all at the demon, completely blinded by his rage. “Get the hell out of him now! Or I will swear you will regret it!”

“Come on, make me regret it. I am waiting.” He challenged with a chuckle, crossing his arms across his chest.

Overcome with his rage, Erik growled in pure rage as he threw the metal at the demon, only to make it freeze at the last second, when the black eyes switched back to Charles’ blues and he collapsed on the floor like his legs weren’t working anymore.

Probably because they _were_ not working anymore.

“Erik? What-what are you doing?” who must be Charles blinked up at him in confusion, looking disoriented. “I can see you again, but what’s happening? I-I don’t understand.”

“Charles? Charles!” Erik exclaimed hopefully, taking on step towards him.

But his eyes switched back to black and the smirk was back firmly to his face.

“That was just a reminder, darling.” He chuckled as he got back up to his feet. “To remind you that he is still there. So, if you hurt me, you hurt him. and I am pretty sure you hurt him enough already.”

Erik’s hands shook as his eyes widened in horror, immediately releasing the metal in the air, so it dropped to the floor around the demon in defeat.

“Such a good dog.” The demon chuckled mockingly, then turned his head slightly, like he was sensing something. “Right on time, brother. Deal with him for me, will you? We still have things to do.”

Erik felt a presence behind him, he immediately turned to find himself face to face with Steve Rogers, sporting another nice pair of black eyes.

Before he had time to comprehend what’s happening, Demon Steve grabbed him and slammed his head hard against the wall.

Right before he loses his consciousness, he saw demon Charles smirking mockingly at him with Demon Steve beside him, watching him coldly as he slipped away. 


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel literally roamed the perimeter of the mansion sixteen times, searching for a way in, a loophole, a weakness in the warding, anything.

But whoever warded the mansion against him was good. Really good. Someone who clearly knew what they were doing.

A thousands of years old demons to be precise.

He still couldn’t believe that he didn’t make the connection early enough. Sure, they managed to hide away from him perfectly and he was too distracted and too scattered to notice anything off then, but still he should have paid more attention.

He shouldn’t have gotten out of the mansion in the first place, no matter how frustrating and harsh Dean was being. He shouldn’t have left his side for even a second.

Now, thanks to the very strong warding, he couldn’t feel Dean anymore in their bond and he had absolutely no idea what was happening inside right then. It was driving him insane.

His family was facing a grave danger inside and he couldn’t even be with them or help them.

When did things go so wrong?

After his seventeenth circling of the mansion, he was back to where he was and just stood in front of the closed doors, staring hard like they will magically open for him if he stared hard enough.

“Mr. Cas?” he looked down when he heard Jean’s hesitant voice. “You still can’t go inside?”

“No. No, I can’t.” he shook his head miserably, feeling completely and utterly helpless.

He was useless. If he couldn’t protect his family, then he was useless. There was no other way.

He should have stayed the fuck inside.

“So, there’s no hope for you to go inside?” she was nervous, looking scared even.

“What’s wrong?” He frowned in concern down at her and she hesitated for a few seconds.

“I-I am not sure of what I saw exactly, but when I tried to peek inside, I think I saw the professor and Mr. Steve with black eyes and evil smiles on their faces. Maybe I was just imagining it.” Jean shrugged nervously, as she looked up at him.

Castiel froze at her words and felt his breath caught in his chest.

They took over them. Way faster than he thought.

That left him with one choice only to go inside.

“Go tell all the kids to hide in their tents.” He told her firmly. “Don’t get out no matter what happen. Ignore everything you will hear and try to always cover your ears and eyes. You understand? Jean this is important.”

“Yes, yes, I understand. I will tell them.” she nodded enthusiastically, before rushing away to tell the kids his orders.

He trailed his eyes back towards the mansion, a new determined look on his face.

Dean was going to be so pissed at what he was about to do.

But it will be worth it, he thought as he pulled out his phone.

***

Dean, Tony and Thor were pounding down the corridor to where Erik and Charles’ room was.

“You really think Charles is possessed too?” Tony asked nervously, panic evident on his face from the thought.

“Well, we are about to find out.” Dean answered, as they rounded the corridor to reach the room.

Only to find an unconscious Erik on the floor, blood covering the side of his face.

“I think now we know where the possessed Captain went.” Thor commented grimly, as they rushed towards the passed out mutant.

“Erik? Erik! Come on, man, wake up.” Dean shook him a little, after checking his pulse to make sure he was alive.

“Magnets, really bad time to take a nap, you need to get up.” Tony shook him too hard from how frantic he was.

Erik groaned a little, before flinching awake to look at them with wide panicked eyes, then tried to stand up, completely ignoring his bleeding head.

“Woah, dude, take it easy, it’s okay.” Dean gripped his shoulders to make him slow down a little.

“No! No, Dean, it is not okay.” he exclaimed frantically, eyes wide and panicked. “Charles-Charles is possessed! A demon is currently inside my husband and another demon is inside one of my super human friends, who knocked my head against a wall! None of this is okay!”

“Alright, fine! It is not okay! But we need to deal with this without losing our heads! So calm the hell down!” Dean pretty much yelled at his face with all the frustration and panic he feels. “If you haven’t noticed, we are all on edge here! I have no idea where Cas is, I don’t even know if he is okay or not! Tony here, his husband almost choked him to death and right now, a powerful telepath is possessed, who is also our friend! Get your shit together, so we can deal with this fucking mess!”

Erik, Tony and Thor froze as they stared at him after his outburst. It must have been terrifying, if they looked so shaken like that.

Erik swallowed hard as he took a deep breath to calm his scattered nerves, then looked back up at Dean.

“What should we do?” he asked quietly, as much calm as he could muster.

“We need to gather the others and look for Cas.” he instructed, as he and Tony helped the mutant back to his feet. “He will know how we can deal with this. These aren’t like any demons I faced. The exorcism isn’t working on them, and obviously we can’t hurt them because that will hurt our friends trapped in their own bodies.”

“Why don’t you call him?” Erik asked in confusion.

“Phones and comms aren’t working anymore.” Dean frowned in displeasure at that. “The demons must have done something to make sure we can’t communicate with each other.”

“Can’t you call Cas through your bond thing?” Tony asked nervously, while checking the wound in Erik’s head.

“No, I can’t feel him anymore.” Dean muttered, as he looked away to hide how worried he was. “I noticed a while ago, but I thought he was blocking me on purpose from how pissed he is, but now I know something is wrong.”

“You think those creatures did something to him?” Thor questioned in worry.

“I don’t know! That’s why we need to find him.” Dean looked to be holding his composure as much as he could.

“Wait, you said the exorcism didn’t work? Then how the hell are we going to get them back?” Erik demanded in concern, as they started to run down the corridor.

“It’s going to be alright. When we find Cas he will be able to get the demons out of them without hurting them.” the hunter assured, while exhaling nervously.

“That’s of course, if we find him. Or if he is alive.” Erik muttered under his breath bitterly.

Dean stopped, then turned towards him fast to slam him against the wall hard.

“Dean!” Tony called out in panic, as he tried to pull him away from the mutant.

“He is alive! You hear me? I don’t know where he is, but he is alive! Don’t you dare to suggest anything else!” Dean growled in Erik’s face, ignoring Tony’s attempts at pulling him back.

“He would have been here and stopped all of this from ever happening, if you weren’t being an ungrateful asshole to him.” Erik growled back at him in anger.

Dean growled in rage and they both raised their fists at each other.

“Okay, that’s it, move away from each other right now!” Tony snapped loudly, as he and Thor pushed the two of them apart, then he stepped forward to stand between them. “There is no time for you to act like children! Pull yourselves together already! You!” he pointed at Erik accusingly. “Apologize to him and calm your fucking anger. And you.” he turned to Dean then. “Calm the fuck down!”

The two men glared down at the ground for a few seconds, before sagging in defeat.

“I am sorry.” Erik sighed tiredly, while leaning against the wall tiredly. “I am just worried. This is all new to me and-and it’s Charles. I just can’t-“

“I know.” Dean murmured with a shake of his head. “I forgot that all of this not really your area. This is pretty much my life. I am sorry too.”

“Castiel will be fine. These demons are not a match for him, isn’t that right?” Erik stated firmly, as he met Dean’s eyes.

“Right.” He nodded back at him with a grateful look.

“Ok, this is good. You are doing good.” Tony nodded in relief, as he glanced between the both of them. “Can we go and try to un possess our husbands now? Please?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Dean’s shoulders dropped with a sigh. “Let’s find the others and tell them to gather in the main hall now.”

***

The blind demon inside Charles stood in the dark, as he used his vessel’s powers to see everything and everyone in the mansion without needing eyes.

He still could feel Xavier trying to struggle inside him. It was expected. He did know that the telepath was a fighter. That’s why it took him a little longer to take complete control over him. His brain fought against him hard, but he always knew how to break the feisty ones. It was one of his many gifts. To play with his victims’ weak spots until they break.

He felt a presence beside him, but he didn’t need eyes to know who is it.

“Brother.” He greeted with a smirk, as he felt his mute brother standing tall next to him in his new super soldier vessel. That body suited him actually. The cold was his brother’s special powers, so it was quite handy in breaking down Steve Rogers’ will to take over him. It wasn’t easy, the soldier fought viciously and relentlessly, but the cold will always be what breaks him down. “I see you are enjoying your new body. You didn’t need to roughen up the mutant so hard, that damned telepath keeps screaming in my head, since the moment he fell like a sack of potato. It’s quite annoying.”

He felt the smirk that played against his brother’s lips. Lucky bastard, the soldier was trapped in his head in the frozen part of his memories, so he wasn’t aware of what’s happing, unlike the telepath.

“The angel is being kept out?” he turned serious as he remembered the only problem in their situation. All the superheroes currently in the mansion were manageable. They all have weak spots he could manipulate and break. They are not trouble.

Except that damned angel. That angel will not stop, until he force them out of these bodies and burn them away. He had the power to do it without breaking a sweat. Even at his weakest moments.

They had to keep themselves hidden away, so he won’t notice their presence inside his friends. Thankfully, he was drove out of the mansion without them having to do it.

“That angel can’t get in at any possible chance, you hear me?” he turned to face his brother firmly. “If he stepped a foot inside, it will be over. Fight him if you had to, he won’t dare to hurt you in this body.”

His brother nodded at him without objecting.

“They are starting to gather in the main hall.” He reported, as he heard what was happening around the mansion. “Really nice of them to do our job for us.”

His brother stared at him silently for a few seconds, before projecting a thought at him _. “What about brother?”_

“Our brother will be here too.” He assured with a smirk. “We just need to prepare his vessel for him.”

***

“Okay, I think I get it. No, wait! No I don’t get it! Charles and Steve are demons?” 

Charlie asked for probably the hundredth time, since Castiel called her to come meet him outside the mansion. For the first time ever, someone other than Dean managed to play roughly with his usual patience.

“Like I said for the past hundred times, I am not sure what is exactly happening inside, but that’s one of my suspicions, yes.” He sighed in frustration, as he seriously considered banging his head against the door, until it broke open from the sheer force of his frustration.

“I am sorry, you have to admit that all of this is hard to follow, since literally just yesterday we were in a tropical island on a vacation!” she exclaimed in frustration too, while pinching the bridge of her nose. “Seriously, Cas, when did things go so terrible? I was gone for one day! I come back to find my girlfriend and my family under demons’ siege and you locked out, because of powerful angel warding? Seriously?”

“You know our lives turn upside down very fast.” He sighed with a shake of his head.

“Not this fast! I mean, come on! Why life suck so much?”

“Are you going to help me or what?” he raised an impatient eyebrow at her.

“Yeah, yeah, of course. What do you want me to do?”

“I just need you to stay with the children and keep them away from this area at all costs. I mean it, you keep them away from here no matter what you see or hear.” He warned as he stared right at her eyes to show her how serious he was.

“Why? What are you going to do?” she asked in confusion.

“I will try to get inside the mansion.”

“But the mansion is warded.”

“That’s why the ‘try’ part in the sentence.”

“Cas, seriously, what are you going to do?”

“I will, hopefully, try to reach out to every ounce of power inside me, hopefully, it will be enough to ignite so I can, hopefully, burn through the warding.”

“That’s way too many hopefullys! Cas, that sounds dangerous! You might get-“

“I don’t have a choice, Charlie!” he exclaimed suddenly, his frustration and worry finally exploding. “Two of my closest friends might be trapped in their own bodies and our family is in danger because of it! Dean and Sam don’t know about those specific demons; I need to be inside! I need to go to them! I have to, Charlie.”

She looked at him silently for a few seconds, a sad look on her face, before she stepped forward to wrap her arms around him in a hug. He hugged her back tightly, as he tried to calm his erratic heart.

“I will keep the kids away from here.” She murmured against his shoulder, while tightening her arms around him. “Save our family, but please, don’t die doing it. We all want you alive. Not just Dean. Promise me.”

“I promise.” He whispered in her hair, before pulling away to meet her eyes. “I promise to do what I can to save them and stay alive.”

He hoped he could fulfill that promise.


	17. Chapter 17

“They are possessed?!”

Clint exclaimed in panic, as he stared with wide eyes at them.

They finally managed to gather the whole team in the main hall. Sadly, while gathering them, Dean didn’t see Castiel anywhere nor did anyone saw him since he left.

Which meant either he left the mansion when he stormed out, or one of the demons managed to do something to him.

Dean seriously hopes it was the former.

“Yes, Clint, they are.” Tony sighed in defeat, as he repeated himself for the tenth time, since Clint kept asking the same question repeatedly from his shock.

“But when did this happen?” Natasha asked in confused worry, as she trailed her eyes between them. “We didn’t leave them alone for even a second after we pulled them from that hole! Do you mean they were possessed the moment they fell inside it?”

“If that is true, then how are you still, well, you?” Logan raised an eyebrow at Dean, as everyone turned to him expectantly. Probably wondered the same thing, but too hesitant to ask. Logan was always blunt, so thank God for that.

“That’s probably because you are the only one with Anti-Possession tattoo.” Sam was the one to answer, before Dean even managed to say anything. “That’s might be the reason why you were the only one who was pulled back into the hole, when we were pulling you out. The demon in there was trying to pull you back in to finish what he was doing.”

“That makes sense, but Sam they are not ordinary demons.” Dean stated with a deep frown, already feeling his ears starting to hurt again. “They are not affected by exorcisms, salt doesn’t stop them, and since when there are a blind and mute demons? Not to mention the fact that they don’t look like black smoke, but actually have an appearance without a body.”

“First time I ever heard of something like that, actually.” Sam pursed his lips, as he thought about it. “They might be older demons?”

“The most important question here is how did they end up in that hole under the floor?” Tony stated with a deep frown. “If they were here for a long time, why did they decide to suddenly make their presence known? Why now? What changed?”

“We need Castiel.” Thor sighed in frustration, his words made Dean winced a little from how true it was. “He will know what’s happening and what we should do. He must know what those demons are.”

“Do you think he left after your-I mean, after storming out?” Hank asked hesitantly, looking over at Dean. “No one saw him since then.”

“Did you try calling him?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You seriously still don’t know?” Tony frowned at him in confusion.

“Don’t know what?” he blinked back at him.

“Neither our phones or the comms are working anymore.” Tony announced, as he looked at Bucky like he was an idiot. “Why do you think we spread out so we can find you guys and gather you here instead of calling you?”

“Uhm, I thought you forgot about phones in the middle of all of this?” Bucky muttered sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck, while avoiding Tony’s raised eyebrow.

“Anyway, how are we going to reach Castiel now?” Clint asked nervously.

“You won’t.” They froze at the familiar voice echoing through the room mockingly.

They turned sharply towards the top of the stairs to see Not Charles standing at the top with a mocking smile, behind him stood Not Steve firmly watching them all like a hawk.

“You decided to show yourself I see.” Erik growled, as he stared at his possessed husband with his heart hurting.

“Oh my God, he is walking.” Hank whispered in shock, as he stared at the top of the stairs.

“Yeah. Sadly, that’s not how I wanted him to walk again.” Tony murmured bitterly, as he trailed his eyes between his possessed brother and husband. The sight was unbearable. It physically hurt him.

“What did you do to Cas?” Dean demanded in anger, as he pulled out an angel blade, while Sam gripped his demon killing knife.

“Oh, just put those knives away before you embarrass yourselves.” He just smiled back at them, his smile looked completely wrong on Charles’ face. “We all know that you will not dare to touch us, and you care too much about these two to chance hurting them.”

“What knives?” Dean raised an eyebrow at the supposedly blind demon.

“Just because I am blind that doesn’t mean I can’t see you.” his smile widened, as he gestured towards the other demon. “This vessel’s powers are very helpful. I can see everything more clearly than if I had eyes. I can see all through my brother’s eyes here. Isn’t this amazing?”

“It will be more amazing if you left them and leave us the hell alone.” Tony stated sharply, thanking the fact that his voice was steadier than he felt.

“Why would I do that?” the blind one tilted his head, as he looked down at Tony with an easy smile. “We waited a long time to get out of that hellhole. Trapped there for centuries. We deserve to have good vessels waiting for us when we got out. And this one here?” he trailed a hand down Charles’ chest in a very suggestive way. “This one is perfect in every way possible. The pretty looks are an added bonus. Nothing will get me out of this vessel except death.”

“Then death it will be.” Erik growled, as he used his powers to raise the blades from the two Winchesters and fly it towards the demons, completely deaf to the hunters’ warning shouts.

The Mute stepped in front of the Blind to face the two blades calmly. Erik paused the blades just a few inches away from the demons in warning.

“Erik, what are you doing?” Dean hissed at him, as he eyed the blades nervously.

“Yes, Erik, what are you doing?” The blind smirked at him mockingly, not bothered by the blades hovering in front of him. “We have been through this already. You can’t kill us without killing them. Unless you are willing to do that, you are a killer after all, so this should not be a problem to you, is it?”

Erik’s hand shook as he stared at the demon with a snarl, feeling his heart crumbling from the words spoken by the voice he loved so much. That voice was not made for such harsh words. It never will be.

“Come on, do it.” The demon stepped forward closer to the floating blades. “I want to see doing it. You already took away his legs, what more could you take from him besides his life?”

Erik flinched back at the words, and the blades dropped down on the floor.

He felt the words ringing through him. Repeating in his head loudly, until he could barely breathe.

“Stop playing with him. Just man up and tell us what you want.” Dean demanded angrily, as he faced the two of them, feeling the others around him vibrating in anger.

“Well, Dean, that is a very loaded question.” The demon shrugged with a smile as he started to make his way down the stairs, followed obediently by the mute one. “I want a lot of things. I want compensation for the centuries I spent trapped along with my two brothers. I want revenge from the one who trapped us in the first place.” His faced changed into a snarl then, as he stared Dean down. “I want him to suffer. I want him on his knees, begging. Not for his life, but for the lives of his loved ones, that I will take brutally in front of his eyes, while he watched helpless, useless. I want him broken. That’s what I am good at, my goal in life is breaking down the strongest of wills.”

By then he reached the bottom of the stairs, and they moved discreetly to try and surround the two demons without letting their movements plain much.

But then, he smirked. Obviously knowing what they are doing, and in the next second, they were on their knees, gripping their heads and screaming in utter pain.

“A proof that I belong to this body.” He laughed loudly at their pained screams. “He never used it the way it should be used! You have no idea how powerful he is. He can role the world with a thought and without having to move from his chair! Instead, he barley uses these powers and decided to teach pathetic, unwanted, basically orphaned children to be a big part of the society instead of making them his army! Pathetic! He doesn’t deserve these powers. If that’s how he is going to spend his life, then maybe you should have planted that bullet in his heart instead of his spine!”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Tony screamed at him, as he felt his head almost explode and the anger ripping him apart. “Just shut the fuck up, you insane son of a bitch.”

“Oh, don’t get me started about _your_ pathetic husband.” He snorted as he walked towards Tony to force him to meet his eyes by gripping his hair. “I took a good look at his brain to help my brother here in breaking him. What a mess! He literally tied his entire existence to one person! You! A broken, piece of shit, with enough blood on his hands to fill an ocean!”

Tony flinched at the words being snarled in disgust to his face, staring at the face of his childhood friend, his brother.

“He decided that his existence will forever be controlled by you. In other words, you die, he will willingly die right behind you. Just sad. Completely unrewarding to the amount of power in his body. You are all pathetic. Thinking with your stupid feelings. Let me tell you this.” He gripped Tony’s face and leaned towards him with snarl. “Love will break you to pieces. It’s a curse. It will not save you and eventually will lead to your death. My proof? The fact that a whole room filled with superheroes, completely powerless to do anything, to not harm two people you love. That’s weakness. Humans will always be weak.”

“What are you?” Dean spat as he raised his eyes towards him with effort. “You are not ordinary demons. What are you? Who trapped you in that hole and why are you letting your frustrations on us for it?”

“Oh, you know who trapped us _very_ well, Dean Winchester.” He turned to him with a huge, savage grin on his face that looked absolutely scary on Charles’ face.

“Who do you mean?” Sam demanded, trying to hide the nervousness rising inside him and saw his brother freeze as well. They have a pretty good idea who the demon was talking about.

“Maybe I should start from the very beginning.” The demon straightened up as he attempted a sweet smile. “I have manners after all. I am Mizaru. This my brother Mazaru and our third brother is Mikazaru. You use to refer to us as three monkeys of-“

“Gandhi! How is that possible?!” Sam exclaimed in shock as he stared at him with wide eyes. “Your names literally means ‘See No Evil, Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil’ but you are demons!”

“Well, Gandhi didn’t know the demon part, I’d roll my eyes if I had ones.” He snorted as he kept them firmly on their knees by Charles’ powers. “We are literally the evil. We are named like this, because after you meet us, you will never see, hear or speak of any other evil. He apparently didn’t believe that and translated it in a hippie way. Again, imagine me rolling my eyes.”

He kept walking around, probably seeing everything through his vigilant brother’s eyes. “Anyway, back to the story! We are very old, very special demons. Made by Lilith herself. Only three of our kind. Each one of us has a special power in torturing our victims. We complete each other in both powers and senses, so we must always exist together at the same moment.” He stopped in front of Erik and smiled down at him. “Unlike other demons, when we enter a vessel, we can only take control over it after completely break down the vessel’s will forcibly. Each one of us has his way in doing it. I find the weakest spot and I keep pressuring it, until they snap to pieces. My brother here, finds the coldest, darkest moment of their past and trap them in it. Mikazaru is more the impatient type, he just replays their entire sad, painful memories over and over in their heads and leave them disoriented and lost there with no way out.”

He leaned down to trail a finger across Erik’s cheek who shivered at the touch. “The telepath and the captain were one of hardest vessels ever. They fought. Hard. Thought themselves unbreakable. But let me tell you this.” He grabbed Erik’s face hard in his hand and made him meet his eyes. “No one is unbreakable. Everyone breaks sooner or later no matter how hard they fight.”

Erik breathed sharply as he stared at the pitch black eyes staring back at him, feeling coldness spread through him to the very core.

“Who trapped you under the mansion?” Tony asked impatiently, while staring at the ice statue who was, a few hours ago, his warm, sweet husband.

“Now that is a fun story.” Mizaru chuckled as he straightened up again to turn to him. “Well, the one who trapped us in there, for hundredths of years, is none other than your pet angel, Castiel.”


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel was standing outside the mansion. Completely still like a statue. Eyes closed as he focused entirely on every inch of grace inside him.

As he did so, his mind drifted back to a few centuries, when he trapped three one of a kind demons, who rained havoc on the Earth and needed to be stopped. Another Castiel, who still had never met a certain Winchester that managed to change his very existence.

He wouldn’t say that he didn’t have a heart before meeting Dean, that would be a lie. He always was different than the other angels. Felt a little more than them. His curiosity about humans gave him a heart, that he was forced to bury for ions. A heart he wasn’t sure how to even use then.

Dean Winchester saw that heart. He fiddled with it, until it was unburied and working again. Until it was, practically, the hunter’s property by now.

Why was he thinking that now? Probably, because he didn’t dig this deep in his grace, since he pulled the righteous man out of hell.

Since being in a vessel, that now was literally his body and couldn’t afford to lose it, or rather didn’t want to.

His grace was much more than just healing and smiting the occasional monster. It was way more than that. It was pure celestial power, a storm trapped inside a human body, the purest kind of energy. It wasn’t just his powers; it was who he was. His true form. His literal existence.

What his family saw from it so far were barley fragments of it. Just a shell of what it is truly.

If an angel’s grace was truly unleashed, it can wipe out entire cities, with no force on Earth could stop it.

What Dean doesn’t know is that Castiel’s grace wasn’t fading or failing. Energy couldn’t be destroyed or just fade away. He was just not as connected to heaven as before, which weakened his hold on keeping his grace tamed. It was actually protesting. Protesting against his current way of living. Against it being years since he last been to Heaven. His grace craves Heaven. Craves to be freely unleashed, which was something he couldn’t dare do on Earth. He was actually unable to contain it as well as before because of it. Every time he uses it, it physically drains him to keep it contained. The cuffs Tony made him helped a lot, but his grace was protesting more viciously lately, that his will power alone was what keeping it pay by now.

That got worse the moment they came back from the Mirror World. Like the opposite polarity of that other world triggered his grace and it was acting up since then. Before then, his grace was dormant and literally flickering in and out, but it was manageable, since the Mirror World? Not so much.

That’s why there were certain things he couldn’t do anymore. Time travel and all that. It was simply too dangerous. Dangerous on himself and all those around him. He wasn’t positive he could keep his hold tight enough, if he tried something that required so much grace.

He also couldn’t heal Charles. Healing Tony and Bucky was dangerous enough that is, but he had to do it. In Charles’ case, when he met the telepath, he was still trying to take a strong grip on his grace, after healing his two friends. But when he was able to control it again, the robotic invasion happened and their trip to the Mirror World. Since then, it was too dangerous for everyone, if he tried to heal a major injury like Charles’. He might make things worse if he tried, like killing the telepath accidently if he lost his grip for even a second.

It was torture watching Charles, knowing he could have healed him, but the timing always screws it up. He felt guilt every time he saw him looking down at his motionless legs in barley hidden despair. It was painful and made Castiel feel like a failure as a friend to the mutant. He really wished to heal him and make the entire family, mainly Erik, overjoyed of seeing the telepath finally walking on his feet again, after too many years wasted away on a chair.

So he tried hard to keep his grace under a tight leash, until he could figure out what’s wrong so he could deal with it.

Which drained him. Drained him in ways unimaginable. That’s why he slept and ate more. That’s why he was more careful of not getting hurt. He was actually worried that a simple wound could make his grace act up and rush out of that wound and hurt someone.

Or at some point, destroy his body in the process of unleashing itself.

He kept all that away from his family. Kept away the fact that he was, practically, a walking bomb. He loses control for a few seconds, his family and the entire city will be removed from the map.

He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t.

But right now he didn’t have a choice. He needed to unleash his grace to overcome the strong warding.

No warding, however powerful it was, could withhold an angel stubborn enough to unleash his grace. It could slow them down, but could never withhold forever.

He just hoped for a few things if that worked. Hoped he will be able to use just the right amount of his powers, and not too much that he accidently wipes out New York in the process.

He hoped his body won’t break apart. It’s been so long since he used this much power in a human body.

The last time he did that, was when he trapped those demons centuries of years ago. At that time, he was in a human’s body, which was destroyed in the process of trapping those special demons from the amount of grace he had to use then.

It was one of his greatest regrets, the human he was in then was a good woman, a mother. He couldn’t save her body, but he made sure she was in heaven.

He didn’t want that to happen right now. He didn’t want to lose this body. He grew attach to it too much to let it be destroyed like that. It could also destroy him in the middle too.

Besides, he wasn’t even sure if he could get another vessel then. He couldn’t go to Claire. He won’t do that to her and Dean.

His marriage. His life. His family. It all depends on the strength of the sheer force of his will power and stubbornness right now. 

He hopes it will be enough.

He also hopes he wasn’t too late.

***

“A few centuries years ago, we roamed the Earth freely.”

The blind Demon started the story while walking around the team, who were forced on their knees. Every time they even attempt at getting up, a raging pain hits their brains and sent them back to their knees.

“Life was good. Perfect even. We destroyed so many lives, it was actually quite fun. Well, until we destroyed the wrong family that is and made heaven a little too angry.” He sighed in dismay at that part with a small pout. “I mean seriously, how were we supposed to know that family had a role to play in God’s plan and whatnot? We are demons, we just destroy whatever comes in our path.” He shook his head with a grimace. “Anyway, heaven sent one of their errands boys, who underestimated us and we managed to break him enough that he killed himself! It was hilarious.” He chuckled in delight at that before a frown fell on his face suddenly. “But then, they sent fucking Castiel.” He spat out the angel’s name like it was a curse, with so much hatred in his voice. “Well, he was a she then. Looked basically the same, dark hair, blue eyes, a killer raised eyebrow. The fucker seemed to have a liking to those traits.”

Dean’s eyes widened at that fact. Wow, he never knew Castiel was in a female vessel before. He couldn’t imagine the angel anything other than his male self, that he forgot that technically, Castiel had no actual gender.

He will never get used to that particular fact.

“She-Well, _He_ was sent to deal with us.” The demon continued, getting angrier and more irritated by the second as he remembered. “The fucking bastard wasn’t as breakable as we thought like his loser of a brother. He was relentless, stubborn, basically unbreakable. He had a mission and there was no stopping him. His mission was to trap us, not kill us for some reason. All our ways failed, as he used all his celestial powers to trap us in that fucking hole and bury us in it for centuries without batting an eye.” He growled then bent down to grip Dean’s hair tightly. “But the Castiel outside of the mansion now is different. Not like the one who trapped us. He has things to lose now, an actual heart. Which means he is breakable. You making him more human, will be his undoing! How ironic.” He laughed loudly and manically, it was disturbing how his emotions were changing several times in one second.

“How did you get out of that hole?” Erik demanded with a growl.

“Yeah, what changed after all those years?” Natasha asked carefully, fishing for information.

“We are awaken by sins, Pretty face. Sins just calls out to us, especially if it was accompanied by a delicious amount of guilt.” He smirked over at her viciously. “We are aware of what’s happing around us, but never strong enough to get ourselves out. We heard you for years. Knew everything about you. But it is a fucking school owned by a pure souled mutant, who his greatest sin was being a little too kinky with his husband.” He snorted at that, while Erik growled. “Then, one day, he did the biggest sin of all. Can you guess it?” He grinned suddenly in delight. “He killed! Killed over seventy souls in one go! It was glorious! Sure, everyone here are killers, but the amount of guilt that telepath released and the shock of his first kill was so powerful it pulled at us!”

“Wait, hold up, you are saying what released you is Charles’ guilt?” Tony exclaimed in shock at that sentence.

“But he saved so many lives by that kill!” Thor said in confusion. “Why would he feel guilty about it?”

“It was the shock of the first kill.” Erik murmured with a pained look. “It is always this hard, but Charles’ took it harder than he should. He never hurt a soul in his life and suddenly ended the life of seventy souls. What do you think he will feel?”

“That’s exactly what we felt.” The demon grinned at them. “I kept clinging to his strong feelings, until I managed to get myself out of that hole, but I was too weak to get my brothers out with me. I needed power. So, I-“

“- feasted on the poor children’s life force.” Dean finished with a disgusted look directed at the demon. “You son of a bitch.”

“Oh, please, they were just right there! I would be an idiot if I didn’t take advantage of that. Besides, children are easily subdued, unlike adults.” He shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “I waited until the telepath and the husband left long enough to get a hold of as much life forces as I could get. Until we became powerful enough to possess bodies. I had my nonexistent eyes on the telepath for a long while now, so I took the opportunity to snatch that body.” He smiled suggestively at Erik as he trailed his hands all over Charles’ body. “I have to say, you really won the lottery in the husband criteria. That body is sinful! Despite being paralyzed and all that, but he kept it in a pretty good shape despite it. Now, that’s a body you’d come back to after paralyzing it forever!”

“Shut up. Shut up and stop fucking touching him, you sick bastard!” Erik screamed in rage and tried to get up, only to feel the raging pain in his head again and he fell to his knees hard.

“Oh, stop, you are embarrassing yourself.” The demon chuckled as he walked over to Erik, only to drop on the floor to straddle his lap and started to grind up against him with a suggestive smirk. Erik completely froze and stared at him with wide eyes. “What? Isn’t this how he made the first move on you all those years ago? When he had to take matters into his own hands, since you are a senseless bastard? Don’t you remember how, after a nice long game of chess he just stood up and dropped in your lap? Now, that was one hell of a first time, filled with so much bent up sexual tension. You should appreciate me for reminding you of this, he couldn’t walk up to you and do the same thing now, since, you know, he doesn’t walk anymore and all that.” 

“Just stop. Stop.” Erik let out in both anger and pain, as he physically shivered at the demon’s touches. The touches that was way different from his husband’s in every way.

“Stop tormenting him.” Dean growled at him as he tried to get up only to drop down again in pain from his head as well, while the demon laughed loudly.

“Wait, you said you were three brothers. Where is the third?” Raven asked suddenly, both confused and trying to keep the demon’s attention away from her brother in law.

“I am glad you asked that actually.” he looked up at her with a sweet smile. “My brother is here right now. He just really liked a body here, but sadly he is unable to get inside it without our help.”

“What are you talking about? Whose body?” Dean demanded as he got very nervous, feeling like he already knew the answer.

“Didn’t you feel it?” he got up and stared directly at Dean unflinchingly. “Three bodies were dropped in that hole. Only two demons got out.” He walked slowly towards him. “Didn’t you wonder why you were the only one who got burned from the liquid in the hole? why your ears felt like it was on fire?”

“What are you getting at?” Tony murmured nervously, as they all surrounded Dean discreetly. Sam grabbing his brother from behind, Tony got in front of him, while the others surrounded him from the sides. Dean just kept staring at the demon.

“My brother tried to get inside you. He was half way there, but two things stopped him. Your fucking tattoo, which normally, we can overcome it, if we tried a little harder than usual, but your fucking will was way too damn strong to be broken fast enough, then your angel pulled you out of the hole before my brother could finish the job, and this is just impolite.”

“That must have sucked for him.” Dean muttered, while Natasha gripped Dean’s arm tightly.

“Well, all that can be easily fixed. Like I said, no one is unbreakable. But my brother really likes your body, he thinks it would be a nice joke to play on your pet angel, irony and all that.” He laughed in delight at that. “I like jokes. So, obviously, I will do what my little brother wants! You have to understand that. We are both big brothers, after all.”

“You are not taking him!” Sam shouted as he and the others gripped Dean tightly.

“You want him? you have to get through all of us.” Tony glared at him, as he remained firmly in front of Dean.

“Oh, I am not the one who will get through you!” he smiled sweetly at them. “I never get my hands dirty. It’s his job.” He gestured towards his brother still inside Steve’s body, who was frozen like a silent statue the entire time, watching all of them. “Mazaru, get our brother’s vessel, will you?”

The Mute demon nodded, then marched towards them with purpose in his black eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

The Mute demon marched towards them with purpose, with no sign of stopping without finishing what he was told.

“Steve, Steve, babe, if you are in there, you need to stop him, please.” Tony uttered in increasing panic as they plastered themselves around Dean, who kept protesting indignantly. “Honey, come on, you are stronger than that fucking demon.”

“Oh, surprisingly, he is.” Mizaru chuckled in amusement. “He wasn’t easily breakable as we thought, so Mazaru had to lock him in his worst memory to subdue him. So, right now, your husband is locked in his memory of being asleep in the ice and couldn’t hear you, oops!”

“You did what?!” Tony exclaimed in horror at that, as he stared with wide eyes. “You fucking son of a bitch! You will pay for this!”

“Oh, my, now you owe your husband’s jar a dollar.” The demon pouted at him mockingly.

Mazaru was right in front of them at that moment and reached for Dean.

“Guys, just step away! I can deal with this!” Dean exclaimed in frustration at them, as he tried to release himself from their hold.

“Just shut up.” Erik growled at him with a glare, as they surrounded Dean more tightly.

“You are not taking him, over our dead bodies!” Clint shouted as he faced the mute demon, who watched them for a second.

The Mute turned to the Blind, asking a silent question.

“You heard the man. Take him over their dead bodies.” He just shrugged, looking to be way too amused at the whole thing.

The Mute turned back to them with a snarl.

“Guys, step away, now.” Dean demanded nervously.

“Shut up, Dean.” Sam muttered, as he gripped his brother a little too tightly.

The demon reached over to grip Natasha, who was closest to him and threw her a little too easily, despite her struggles, towards a wall, only to hit it with a slam then hit the floor hard.

“Nat!” Sam screamed in panic as he watched his fiancée fly across the room, while the others yelled in protest.

“Step away!” Dean shouted in real enraged worry now, just as the possessed soldier gripped Tony’s arm hard that it almost broke.

“Steve, come on, please.” Tony groaned in pain as the grip on his arm tightened hard. “Honey, please, fight it!”

The demon jus blinked at him, then twisted his arm hard.

Tony gasped sharply from the pain, and just when Dean and Bucky were about to rush forward and release him, the demon twisted Tony around to throw him at Bucky harshly.

They both tumbled towards the floor violently with pained grunts.

“My God, Steve is going to have a hard time dealing with all of this when he comes back.” Clint yelled, as he watched the demon throw Logan easily to land hard on Bruce and Thor, who were protecting Dean’s left side.

“That if we remained alive to see it.” Erik muttered with a growl, as he hid Dean’s body behind him. The problem was they can’t risk fighting him. That was Steve. They might hurt him a little too badly. Not to mention how the demon was using the soldier’s super strength and fighting skills in all their glory. 

“Guys, this is pointless! We can’t fight him and you know it! Just step away!” Dean pushed at them impatiently as the demon approached them, after dealing with Hank and Raven. “Sam, take Clint and Erik and fucking step away before you guys get hurt.”

“Just shut up.” Erik shouted at him, as he used his powers to throw a heavy iron statue at the demon.

The statue hit him hard and he stumbled back from the hit.

“You don’t have to hurt him that hard!” Tony protested in a pained voice, as he clutched his arm while still laying on the floor in pain.

“If I don’t he will hurt us.” Erik retorted bitterly as he stared at the demon, who looked up at them with rage in his eyes.

“Great, you made him angry.” Clint sighed with a shake of his head. “And that guy is already scary while angry even without the demon riding him.”

“Thanks, Clint. Really helpful.” Sam hissed at him, while his eyes were trained on the soldier.

The fallen Avengers were pretty banged up from the demon’s relentless attack, not to mention the pain in their heads from the other demon, so they only could watch miserably as the still standing ones faced the demon.

The mute moved, suddenly, in unhuman speed to reach them. Erik acted fast by using the metal in one of the chandeliers, to wrap it around the demon’s arms and waist to restrain him before he reached them.

“Okay, that’s pretty awesome.” Dean whistled as he clapped Erik on the shoulder, while watching the demon struggle against the restraints.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?” Bruce groaned as he and Thor tried to stand up.

“I was waiting for the right moment.” Erik answered, as he tightened the restraints around the struggling soldier.

“You are tightening it a little too hard!” Tony protested, while Bucky helped him up.

“If I didn’t he will break free and kill us all!”

“You are all so adorable.” Mizaru chuckled from where he was sitting at the foot of the stairs to watch the whole scene in amusement. They almost forgot about his presence. “Mazaru, you know what to do.”

The restrained demon went limp suddenly, that they all tensed at the sudden move.

Then his eyes opened slowly, to reveal Steve’s usual blues and was now staring at them in confusion. He tried to say something and frowned when he realized he couldn’t. Then saw his current restrained situation and looked up at them with wide confused eyes.

“Fuck, no.” Dean muttered as he watched the demon, who apparently switched back to Steve to fuck with them.

“Steve?” Tony called out hesitantly, as he stared at the scene.

Steve immediately turned towards him eagerly, only to freeze when he saw him clutching his arm tightly and looking pretty banged up.

Steve tried to call out Tony’s name, but nothing came out of his throat and that’s when he got desperate and struggled at the restraints, while looking pleadingly at Erik.

“Erik, let him go! It’s Steve.” Tony exclaimed desperately, as he watched his husband’s distraught and confused face.

“Erik, don’t you dare.” Natasha shouted warningly. “It’s a trick.”

“It really seem it’s him.” Clint murmured nervously.

“The demon just retreated and let Steve take the wheel to rattle us.” Sam muttered with a frown. “But I am guessing that Steve has no idea of the demon’s presence.”

“Oh, just take a decision.” Mizaru groaned looking bored. “Basically, if you don’t release him, I will tear his brain apart, while he is in control. That will kill him, but will not kill my brother. Your choice.”

***

Thunder clouds started to gather around the mansion and the ground started to slowly shake, drawn to the pure, celestial power imitating gradually from the angel, who stood like an unmovable statue in front of the warded school, eyes closed and body slowly glowing.

The more he focused, the more the world shifted around him. thunder sounded loudly and the rain started to fall, despite being in summer, but everything was going abnormal around him currently.

He pushed down all his newly obtained emotions. Locked away all the human traits in him so the angel could be freely released.   
He needs to remember that, no matter how human he became, no matter the emotions, he was still an angel that was created before the beginning of time.

At that moment, he stopped being Cas. Cas, who loves burger and honey coated pancakes his husband makes for him every morning. Who likes to watch historical shows to point out the mistakes they say. Who loves Dean’s voice as he sings for him softly, when a practically harsh nightmare hits him at night. Who craves everything that was Dean, his touches, his attention, his smiles, everything. Who loves every single person inside that mansion and willing to die for them in a second. His family. His life.

At that moment, he was Castiel. The Angel of Thursday. Warrior of God. Who spent millennials fighting thousands of battles and wars. Whose true form was two times taller than Avengers Tower itself. 

Who never stopped until he finished his assigned mission.

And right now? He needed to finish his old mission of destroying these demons.

No trapping them this time. To finish them entirely.

He should have done that from the start.

And to get inside that mansion; he needs to remember that he was an angel. Being away from heaven for years made him almost forget what he could actually do.

He needs to remember now.

To save everyone he ever cared about.

To save Dean.

***

Time froze inside the main hall as they all stared at Steve, who started to twist in pain when the blind demon started to tear apart his brain.

“You have five minutes to decide.” Mizaru announced in a hard voice, as he used Charles’ powers to torment Steve. “Release him, or Captain America will become just a fond memory.”

All that proved one thing, darkness definitely didn’t suit Charles. The telepath should never be this cruel, cold and harsh.

That demon was ruining one of the purest, most beautiful souls that ever lived, while laughing mockingly.

Erik thought of all that, while his hands shook as he restrained Steve, not knowing what to do.

If he released the soldier from his hold, the demon will resurface and attack them all to take Dean.

If he didn’t release him, Steve Rogers will die an undeserved painful death.

Steve Rogers, who never showed anything to Erik except acceptance, understanding, kindness and friendship.

On the other hand, if he did let Steve go, the demon might kill someone on his way to get Dean. And if he did get to Dean, that will mean he will also be possessed and they will lose him.

He didn’t want to lose Dean either. He might be an obnoxious stubborn bastard, but he was one of his closest friends, who doesn’t let him get away with his shit and instead throws his own shit back at him, and that might be one of the best things he ever had.

They were both family. They were both important.

They both didn’t deserve this.

“Release him, Erik. Just do it!” Dean urged him impatiently as they all stared in rising panic at Steve, who if he had his voice would have screamed in pain by now.

They all didn’t know what to do. Just froze in their places, unable to react. Tony was just staring with wide eyes, desperately wanting to shout at Erik to release his husband and at the same time knowing if he did, Dean will be in danger.

That fucking blind demon will die a painful death. Erik will make sure of that.

“Erik, dammit, release him!” Dean screamed at him desperately when Steve collapsed to his knees, his face was red in a dangerous way. “Tony! Tell Erik to release your damned husband! He is going to die!”

Tony was now breathing heavily, looking to be two seconds away from passing out, a tear falling down on his cheek from the pressure.

“Oh my God.” Raven murmured bitterly, as they all sported pained looks on their faces, tears falling down their cheeks.

“10 seconds left.” The demon announced carelessly, like he was talking about the weather, not someone’s life.

“Fucking hell, Erik, release him!” Tony screamed suddenly in desperation, unable to hold out anymore. “I am sorry. Dean, I am sorry, I can’t. I can’t. He is Steve, I can’t, please.” He cried desperately, unable to even look up at Dean.

“Erik, you heard him. Release him!” Dean turned to Erik sharply, brushing off Tony’s apologies. He understands it. Of course he understands it. “Let him go.”

Erik growled in both frustration and desperation, before suddenly releasing Steve from his hold in one swift move from his hand.

Steve dropped to the floor, boneless, and started to pant hard.

Tony and the others were about to rush towards him, but then he looked up sharply, eyes pitch black, and a huge smirk on his face.

“God, no.” Sam murmured with a pale face, as he gripped his brother tightly.

Before anyone could react, the demon moved with unhuman speed and suddenly was in front of Erik, grapping him, before he could move an inch, to throw him harshly at Clint and they both hit the closest wall violently.

Everyone, despite Dean’s loud protests, charged towards the demon, who seemed to be getting impatient and started to fight them all viciously.

“Stop! Stop!” Dean shouted frantically, as the demon slammed Thor’s and Logan’s heads into each other, and then crushed Tony’s ribs when he crashed him against Natasha. “Stop, and just take me already!”

“Dean, no.” Sam protested weakly from the floor, half of his face covered in blood.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Tony exclaimed then groaned, while clutching his chest when his broken ribs protested.

“Just take me! Leave them alone, I am the one you want, right? Then take me!” Dean shouted impatiently, while tightening his grip on the flask of holy water behind his back.

The demon let go of Clint, who dropped to the floor with a groan, and marched towards Dean.

Dean stood very still until the demon was right in front of him, then raised the flask fast to splash him right at his face.

But suddenly, the blind demon was by his side, grapping his arm midair, before he could splash the holy water.

“Bad idea to think this was going to work with a telepath in the room.” He drawled sweetly at Dean, making a shiver run down his body. “Enough playing. I got bored.”

With that, all the team that was trying to get back to their feet, dropped back to the floor to yell in pain while clutching their heads. 

“What are you doing? Stop!” Dean yelled in panic, as he saw his family falling apart from the pain.

The demon ignored him and turned to his brother.

“Burn the tattoo from his chest.” He ordered coldly, while tightening his grip on the hunter’s arm. “We wasted enough time. Your brother is not that patient.”


	20. Chapter 20

The storm raged outside, along with the increasing shaking of the ground.

Charlie hunched on herself, while the kids pretty much glued to her in the small tent they were in.

She managed to make every group of children together in a tent, so they would stay inside and won’t be alone. The bigger kids were harder to convince them to stay put, their curiosity of what was happening was stronger than the fear.

Whatever Castiel was doing outside, it was so powerful that it was affecting everything around him violently.

But he was doing it for a good reason and he must know what he was doing. He won’t use this much power if he didn’t.

“Where did this storm come from?” Ororo murmured nervously, as she burrowed into Charlie’s side. “There wasn’t supposed to be any storms today. I can feel these things.”

“This is just Mr. Cas being his badass self.” Charlie murmured as she tried a smile. She knew it looked fake, but that was the best she could at the moment with everything that’s happening. “If what he is doing works, you will all be able to go back inside soon enough.”

“So, Mr. Cas is trying to reach the professor?” Jean asked hopefully from where she was plastered to Charlie’s side. “If he reached him, we will all be able to go home again and sleep in our beds!”

“Yes, sweetie, that’s exactly what he is trying to do.” Charlie smiled sweetly at her, as she pulled her a little closer to her side.

“That means we will be back inside in no time!” A little girl named Nora said excitedly, who was probably number one fan in Castiel’s fanclub. She sees him as the binnacle of perfection, and nothing could go possibly wrong if he was here. Also, she was insanely jealous of Dean, because he always had the angel’s attention. It was absolutely hilarious to watch Dean fidget under her glare every time they visit. Not to mention Castiel’s great amusement at the whole thing. “If Mr. Cas is here, then everything will be fine.”

“Yeah, that’s absolutely right.” Charlie said, while trying to match the excitement in the girl’s voice. She knew Castiel was doing his best. And his best was enough to drive him to do anything he puts his mind into. She was just worried. Worried about her family, her girlfriend inside. What was happening to them right now? Did someone get hurt? Or worse?

She knew Castiel will manage to get inside. She was just afraid he might get there when it was too late.

***

The Mute demon slammed Dean over a table so hard it almost broke, and the hunter was almost blinded from the pure pain that shot through his body.

You could say that Dean just lived through one hell of twenty minutes. And yes, that’s how long it took him to lose against a super soldier possessed by an ancient powerful demon, who wants nothing except to subdue the crap out of him. It was actually longer than how long the others stood their ground. He will call that a record.

But because of that, no part of his body that doesn’t hurt him like a son of a bitch. God, even his hair hurt.

He now just stared powerlessly up at the demon, who snarled down at him with a blow torch in his hand, that he stole from Dean’s own duffle bag.

He really shouldn’t have brought that blow torch with him. He wanted to be prepared for any scenario, and that came to bite him in the face.

“That took you long enough.” The Blind demon scoffed as he focused on keeping the very pissed off, very frantic family on the ground, who were trying desperately to get to Dean. “The others didn’t take that long from you.”

The mute turned to the other and growled in pure anger, looking frustrated and pissed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know he is a stubborn, annoying hunter, but still he is a human. Seriously, you took less time dealing with the God of Thunder.” He gestured towards the aforementioned demigod, who closed his eyes from both humiliation and frustration from his place on the floor.

To be honest, they all were fighting with only half strength, because it was still Steve, after all, who they were fighting. They were just trying to subdue him somehow, not actually hurt him.

Of course, the demon took that to his advantage completely, as he fought relentlessly and without any hesitation.

Now, everyone was sporting a nice amount of injuries and were forced on their fronts by the blind demon, who got bored and used Charles’ powers to bitch slap them in their brains so hard, they fell boneless on the floor and couldn’t get back up since then.

Which forced them to just watch the mute pinning Dean to the table with a blow torch pointed at him, unable to even raise a finger to help him.

“Why the hell do you want him this much?!” Sam yelled in frustration, as he desperately watched his brother helplessly.

“I don’t question my brother’s taste in men. Same as you.” Mizaru chuckled carelessly from where he was sitting at the bottom of the staircase. “He probably likes his freckled ass or something. Not mention that we are dying to see Castiel’s reaction, when he sees his bitch ridden by someone he trapped for centuries. A very nice hit to his ego.”

“Who you calling bitch, bitch?” Dean retorted drowsily, blood falling heavily from his mouth. Honestly, his entire face was a blood bath by now.

But even in his state, he didn’t help but notice something. His body was beaten up, but thankfully his mind still worked.

What he noticed, was the fact that the blind demon didn’t move from his sitting place for a long time now. Also, stopped being a talkative son of a bitch, who really likes to hear himself talk. He just sat there, forcing everyone on the floor while looking tensed and stressed.

That’s when it hit him. Then he was laughing loudly in delight.

“What are you laughing at? You like being burned alive?” the demon raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

“You are losing your grip.” Dean mocked while still laughing hard. “Charles is fighting you hard, that you are struggling to keep your hold on him. Wow, that’s just precious.”

The smirk immediately fell from the demon’s face and turned into a snarl Dean’s way.

“I have a tight grip on this fucking vessel, you annoying little brat.” He spat harshly with growl.

That reaction pulled all the others attention, as they stared at the demon more thoroughly.

Erik stared hard, until his famous shark like smile appeared on his face, which was pretty scary this time from the blood falling from his mouth and covering his teeth. It made him look like an actual shark.

“He is fighting you.” he rejoiced mockingly, his smile widening. “You couldn’t break him, after all. He is still fighting you and he is getting stronger by every passing minute.”

Rage could literally be seen emitting from the demon’s body, when he shot up to his feet in anger.

“No one is unbreakable!” he shouted in pure rage. “Not even your little telepath. He might still have a little fight in him for now, but eventually, they all wither and die! I am one of the most ancient demons that was ever created! I will not be overthrown by a spineless mutant that spent his entire life taking the beating with a stupid, hopeful smile on his face! An idiot like that is no match for me! You hear me?!” he then whipped around towards his brother, who was still pinning Dean to the table. “Mazaru! Burn that damned tattoo off that bitch!”

“No, don’t!” Tony and Sam screamed in panic, while the others exclaimed in horror, when the mute deflected Dean’s attempts at resisting and just grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to reveal the tattoo.

He smirked, then started the blow torch.

Screams echoed through the mansion, and it wasn’t just Dean’s screams.

***

Charles tried to find his way through the misty field, that apparently was his brain at the moment. 

He doesn’t remember much of what happened that led him here. His last solid memory was when he was dragged through that bloody hole. He remembered being pulled out, but couldn’t remember any visuals of that time, probably it had to do with him being blind at that moment.

Then, he was trapped here, despite him fighting against whatever pulled him to that place.

Being trapped in his own mind was big insult to his ego as a telepath.

What was funny though, apparently, his mind became one with three different minds at the same moment. As in, whatever the thing that was riding his body currently, linked his mind with another two.

He could feel that one of those two minds was Steve’s. His presence was painfully obvious, because it was so cold that Charles couldn’t even touch it. Probably that’s how they managed to take over the soldier’s body. By completely freezing his mind like that.

He couldn’t tell who was the third mind yet. Like it was still not inhabited in a physical body or something.

Since he wasn’t the type to just sit on his ass and give up, he spent his time sneaking in the mind of the demon controlling him.

What he gathered so far was that he was being controlled by a very pissed, very bitter demon. Revenge was the only thing he kept screaming about in his mind. Revenge from heaven for making the order to trap him and his brothers. Revenge from Castiel for obeying that order.

So much anger and bitterness in one brain.

And that’s exactly what Charles was using to crawl his way back to gain control.

No one knows minds like he did. He had his powers since he was nine after all, it took him years to understand how the different types of minds worked.

How to mend them. How to break them.

Not that he ever tried to break apart a brain before.

But at that moment, he might have to do it. Not for himself. But for his family, who was currently being torn apart while he was trapped here.

Fortunately, minds driven by their anger and bitterness, never lasted long. Eventually, its weakness would appear and that’s when he had to strike.

But first, he needs to unfreeze a certain mind and wait for the third mind to make a presence.

He will need all the help he could get.

***

The Mute demon stepped away from Dean, who passed out from the amount of pain that he endured.

The smell of burning flesh made everyone sick, and two seconds away from either fainting or scream in anger.

“You are going to pay for this.” Tony muttered in a strangled voice, eyes wide as he stared at the ground in pure shock and rage. “You are going to pay for what you did.”

“I am sorry; I can’t hear you over the burning smell.” The blind just snorted without bothering to even address Tony.

“My God, you are dead meat.” Clint whispered with a hysterical laugh. “Seriously! He will be so pissed off, that he might actually murder you in those bodies. That will be unfortunate for all of us.”

“Well, apparently Castiel has a heart now. He will not risk hurting these vessels, trust me.” The demon just chuckled at him. “That if he comes, of course. Don’t depend on that much.”

“If Cas is alive, which I am pretty sure he is, nothing will stop him from coming.” Sam growled in rage, eyes trained on his unmoving brother.

“And when he comes, he won’t just trap you in your fucking hole anymore.” Natasha added gravelly. Her whole body tense in rage.

“He will make sure that you cease to exist entirely.” Erik finished with a snarl on his face. “He will not stop until he made sure of that.”

“I am sure he will. The question here is-“ he gestured towards Dean, who started to move for a second then started to get to his feet. Eyes closed, burn visible through the collar of his shirt. “-is he going to fight the human he gave up everything for?”

Dean then opened his eyes, which were pitch black, with a huge smirk on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

Mikazaru stretched his newly obtained body with a loud groan.

“Took you both long enough.” He complained gruffly, as he flexed his shoulders with a frown. “You know that you didn’t have to rough up this body so much, right? The burned tattoo would have been enough.”

“Quit complaining like a child.” Mizaru scoffed as he made sure to insinuate the words carefully for his deaf brother, who apparently could read lips like a pro. “This body belongs to a hunter with too many people clinging to him. It’s a miracle we managed to pry him away.”

“Not for long, you fucking bastards.” Sam growled in pure rage, as he felt his heart hurting as he saw his brother a demon yet again. “So don’t get too comfortable.”

“Oh, I will get comfortable, Sammy.” The demon grinned at him smugly. “He is currently getting burned alive in his memories of hell. There’s no way for him to get out of the loop I trapped him in, so don’t hold your breath. Not that you will have breath for very long.”

“We are failing so hard right now.” Tony whispered, as he stared at the ground in defeat. Looking to be in shock. “We can’t win. They are killing us slowly.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t fucking say that.” Natasha shook her head stubbornly, but she looked just as defeated as he was. It was really hard to stay hopeful when every time they raise their heads, a sharp pain hit their brains.

“These three abominations picked three vessels that together will be undefeatable.” Thor murmured helplessly, watching the Mute and the Deaf engage in a conversation with sign language. They seemed to be arguing. The Blind was frowning and seemed to be trying to subdue Charles again at the moment.

“No, no, we will get out of this.” Sam shook his head stubbornly. “We can’t just end like this. It can’t be this easy.”

“Does it look easy to you?” Erik hissed in frustration, looking like he was fighting against losing his consciousness from the pain that was raking through his body from his injuries. “We are all injured. We are all forced on our knees by my own husband’s powers. We lost Dean, so we are one hunter down, and instead got a new enemy just as bad as the others. Please, tell me how are we going to get out of this without someone losing their life?”

“Where’s Castiel?” Bruce sighed in frustration, honestly, if he hasn’t hulked out already, the only explanation was the possessed telepath, who obviously wasn’t letting him. Which was probably for the best, the hulk might kill the vessels not the demons if he was released. “He must have felt what was going on, why isn’t he here?”

“They must have warded the mansion against angels.” Sam muttered with a sigh. “That’s the only explanation I have, for him not charging here from the very beginning.”

“But this means he will not be able to get here.” Clint’s eyes widened in panic. “What are we going to do?!”

“Enough chitchatting already.” The deaf demon snapped loudly, eyes trained on them. “Even if I can’t hear you. This is still annoying. Now, there’s someone here who did something very bad and is going to die for it.”

They all froze as they looked back at him in confusion.

“Where is the one who shot me in that hole?” he demanded with a growl, as he trailed his eyes over them, watching their expressions. “That really stung me for a while. That’s unforgivable. So, hand them over now to get the honor of being the first one to die.”

Sam’s face paled as he stared back at him, while the others tried to hide their panic by looking away, purposefully not looking at the one he was looking for.

Natasha, meanwhile, stared defiantly at the demon, but didn’t say anything.

“You will not say who it is?” the demon raised an eyebrow at them, before stepping towards them. The mute just watched, while the blind wasn’t paying anyone attention, as he seemed to be too focused in what was happing in his mind at the moment. “If I find out on my own, it will be unpleasant for everyone, I tell you.”

***

The third unknown mind, suddenly, took a physical form.

The moment Charles was waiting for.

He immediately reached towards that mind, only to hiss like he was burned.

That mind was hot like hell. Literally. It was unbearable to even get close to it.

Wait, hot like hell?

He suddenly knew whose mind that was.

Apparently, Dean just joined team possession. That must be really frustrating for the hunter.

He now was stuck between two options, wither to get a frost bite from Steve’s mind or burned alive from Dean’s.

Well, if he was stuck between fire and ice, the best way to win is to open them on each other.

This should be fun.

“You actually think I will let you get on with that?”

A voice behind him made him freeze for a second, before turning around slowly to face its owner.

Only to find himself face to face with his own face. Only with black eyes and a snarl.

Snarls really doesn’t work with his face. Good thing he never do that.

“Hello. You must be the bitter demon riding my body at the moment.” Charles greeted with a smile. He wasn’t afraid. Not really. This was his mind. His territory. Even if it was invaded at the moment, it was still his.

At least here, he could walk and fight. He wasn’t as helpless.

“And you must be the current pain in my ass.” The demon growled, as he stepped closer to him. “Why can’t you just stay where I left you without ruffling too much? I broke you, remember? I can do it again.”

“I admit that you took me by surprise before. But despite how I seem, I am not that easily broken.” Charles retorted calmly, as he stared the demon down unflinchingly.

“Maybe. But you are nothing compared to me.” He snapped with a hysterical chuckle. “I am one of the most powerful demons that ever lived! I will not lose to a petty mutant, that freaked out when his hands got drenched in blood he spelt.”

“See, that’s why you couldn’t break me.” Charles started with a small smile. “You thought that my biggest regret was taking the lives of these aliens and you tried to break my will by reminding me of that. Well, you were wrong.”

“Wrong? I am never wrong! Your guilt was what awoken us in the first place! We are here because of you!” the demon snapped in frustration.

Wow, he now knew why Erik never took him seriously when he yelled at him. He really did look like a frustrated kitten when he was angry.

“Yes, you are here because of me and me committing one big sin. But if I could go back in time, I would have still have done what I did. Why would I regret saving my family and everyone who I ever loved? Even if it led me to drenching my hands in blood, but that led to my family to come home, alive and safe.”

“So what? You are guilty about being a burden to your fucking husband, more than you taking a life?” the demon spat, looking to be more frustrated the more he talked.

“I never regretted what I did.” Charles stated firmly, looking back unflinchingly at the demon. “It was a shock at first, but I got through it. My only regret now is seeing Erik dedicate his life for me and being unable to give him back even half what he is giving me. The likes of you would never understand that.”

The demon just stood there, frozen. Face completely blank and seemed to be in a deep thought.

Charles blinked at him in confusion. Not understanding why the demon just stood there without mocking him.

Could he-? 

“You do understand, do you?” Charles murmured, slowly understanding everything. “You actually understand.”

The demon scoffed and turned his head away from him.

“You fell in love once.” Charles continued, his eyes widening in understanding. “You are not bitter and enraged, because you were trapped for centuries. You want to get revenge at Castiel, because he took away the one you loved from you!”

***

“Answer me! Who shot me in the hole?!”

The deaf demon shouted in anger, as he stared at them warningly.

Natasha was about to say something, but Sam grabbed her hand tightly in warning.

“Maybe your ego exploded and what hit you was shrapnel from it?” Tony snarked sharply, trying to divert the demon’s attention away from the couple. “I have been there myself, so you might consider that.”

The demon frowned, as he focused on reading Tony’s lips as he talked.

It was still so fucking weird and sad to see Dean like this. Cold, harsh and staring at them with so much hatred that Tony could actually feel it.

Did these demons look at his list of top four most important people in his life or something and decided to screw with him? should he try to call Rhodey to make sure there was no demon riding his ass at the moment? This was getting to his nerves and now he was seriously pissed off.

“Hilarious, Stark. You are as hilarious as the meat suit I am wearing thought.” The demon snorted as he moved to kneel in front of him. “For some reason, he thinks highly of you. Even with how needy, annoying and arrogant I see you. I am in his head, so I saw everything. God, I have no idea how anyone here even tolerate you, such a pain in the ass.”

“You will die a painful death.” Tony growled as he spat at the demon’s face in anger. “You have no idea what you did, when you got inside that body. The amount of pain you will endure because of that mistake.”

“You mean the angel? That’s what I am waiting for actually.” he smirked down at him, while gripping his face tightly in his hand. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face, when he had to watch his precious human like this. It will be so much fun.” He tightened his grip on Tony’s face until he winced. “Now, tell me, who shot me? I swear if you don’t answer I will snap your neck, then move to another until I get an answer!” 

“I did it. I shot you.” Sam announced firmly as he pulled Natasha firmly down, when she was about to get up and admit herself.

Everyone turned to him in panic, while Natasha’s eyes widened as she stared at him indignantly.

“What are you doing?” she hissed at him, while the mute signed to the deaf what Sam just said.

Mikazaru stared at Sam in obvious suspicion, while the hunter stared back at him unflinchingly.

“Oh, did you now?” the demon smirked at him, probably not really convinced that Sam was the one who did it. “Well, in that case-“

He suddenly pulled out a gun from his pocket and shot Sam in the shoulder, all in two seconds.

Everyone exclaimed in panic when Sam fell to the floor, blood falling heavily from the wound, covering his arm.

“No, Stop! Just stop!” Natasha shouted as she immediately jumped to cover Sam’s body with hers, while Tony and Bruce rushed forward to put pressure on his wound.

“Move away. I still need to shoot him the same number of bullets I was shot with.” The demon waved with the gun to shoo them away from around Sam.

“I did it! I was the one who shot you.” she yelled at him desperately, refusing to back down. “And I enjoyed every moment of it.”

“Nat, no, stop.” Sam protested and tried to get up, but groaned in pain instead, as Tony and Bruce kept him firmly down, while getting more nervous by each passing second.

“That’s more like it.” The deaf demon laughed loudly. “I knew it was you all long, I was just waiting to see how long it will take you to scream it.”

“Fucking bastard!” Clint shouted in anger, but was unable to even move, since the mute demon broke his leg earlier.

“If I get my hands on you I will kill you!” Logan growled at him in anger.

“Well, thank you.” the demon grinned for a second, before his face turned serious suddenly as he marched forward to grab Natasha by the hair and dragged her away harshly.

“Stop! No!” Sam yelled, as he and the others shot up to stop him.

The Mute moved suddenly to push Sam down hard on the floor by stepping on his wounded shoulder, while everybody else dropped to the ground with loud pained groans by a very bored looking blind demon.

“Dean! You have to stop this!” Tony exclaimed desperately, watching Natasha struggling, but she was probably slowed down by the blind demon messing around in her head, so she was unable to defend herself in anyway.

“Dean! Please! You have to take back control!” Sam tried to reach out to his brother, trying to not focus on the foot pressing on his bullet wound at the moment.

“Dean is not available at the moment.” He flashed them with his black eyes and a grin. “I am deaf, remember? So your screams are falling literally on deaf ears. He can’t and will not hear you.”

They all paled at that and felt a shiver ran through their bodies, when the demon slammed Natasha on the floor harshly, she groaned as blood started to fall from where her head hit the hard floor.

“Now, I know who will die first tonight.” The deaf demon stated coldly as he raised his gun towards Natasha’s head. “Goodbye, bitch.”


	22. Chapter 22

The ground started to crack under his feet, the sky filled with lightening that kept striking the ground around him.

Currently, he was pretty much stuck between his true form and his human body. He didn’t even know what he looks like anymore. He was just teasing the line between heaven and Earth at the moment.

He could feel the pure power running through him. The power that will either save everyone or doom them all.

He was running out of time. It took him too long to reach this point. But it was working. He could already feel the warding quiver in front of him.

His wings spread out by his sides for a while now, like they were reacting to the amount of grace he was using and wanting to bask in its power.

Just a few more minutes. A few more to reach the amount he exactly needed.

He was losing himself slowly. Memories of the past ten years flickering to the back of his head, in its place, everything that reminded him that he wasn’t human. He was an Angel of the Lord. His mission was to eliminate the abominations inside that mansion. Without hurting any humans.

But then, Dean’s voice would ring in his ears, and he was reminded why he was doing this. Why he was risking his life, his body, the entire city, in order to get inside.

He was doing this to save his family. The family that he found on his own. Not heaven, not his brothers even helped him in finding it. He found this family because he had a heart. A heart that cared about that dysfunctional, loud, insane family. Cared about a hunter with a big heart and a loud mouth. Cared about saving a soldier that trusts him with his life and sees him as a brother, and a mutant with a heart big enough that it naturally attracts all the lost souls towards him, knowing they will be found by him.

These two deserved to be saved. If not for them, then for their distraught husbands and family. Their husbands, who linked their entire existence to them and could no longer live a day without them. 

No one deserves to lose the ones they love. No one deserves such pain. These four deserve to live a long life together. No one will take that from them.

Same for him. After everything that happened. All the pained they endured. The separations, the misunderstandings, the pain, the deaths. Him and Dean deserved a break. Deserve their future.

No power in heaven or hell will take that away. No one.

He just need to focus. Just for a few more minutes.

***

Mizaru just stood silently, not commenting on what Charles just said, but that alone was confirming enough for the telepath.

“I could just search for that answer myself.” Charles stated calmly, after the silence went for too long. “You sensed how powerful I am. I might be trapped, but it is only a matter of time before I manage to find my way out. So, why don’t you just tell me the real reason why are you doing all of this.”

“You are more arrogant than I thought.” The demon stated coldly, but his posture was tense and angry. “You are not as moral and filled with virtues as you seem.”

“I never intended to make anyone think that.” Charles just shrugged casually. “All the people close to me knows I am far from being innocent and pure. I have my beliefs and morals, of course. But the moment my family is threatened, I feel sorry for whoever dares to do it.” Charles’ face hardened, then as he stared the demon down. “Why do you want to take revenge from Castiel? What did he do to you besides trapping you?”

“You want to know what your friend did? You sure you can handle it?” the demon snarled as he stepped towards him. “He destroyed the only woman I have ever loved!”

“It is kind of hard to believe to see a demon with feelings like love.” Charles raised an eyebrow at him. What he was doing was working. To get the demon worked up enough and distract him, while trying to fiddle with the other two minds at the time.

“Yes, we normally don’t, but sadly, I spent way too much time on Earth then, and I started to develop some kind of feelings.” he spat bitterly, getting agitated more by each second. “I met a woman. She was sweet and didn’t care I was blind. She didn’t know I was a demon then, and wasn’t planning to tell her. Things were good. Until Heaven decided to send Castiel. Did you know how he managed to defeat us?”

“No, but I have a feeling you are about to tell me.” Charles shrugged as he kept fiddling with Steve and Dean’s minds, while listening to the demon.

“He used her as a vessel.” The demon announced with a growl. Now, that got Charles’ attention and he stared at the demon with wide eyes. “Yes, that’s right. He used her to bring us down! Knowing that neither me or my brothers will attack, not wanting to hurt her. Then, while using his grace to trap us, her body was destroyed in the process! He didn’t care that will happen! He just did it! Like the heartless bastard he is!”

“Oh, and you the kind of demons, who heal people and save little kittens stuck in trees?” Charles snorted with a roll of his eyes. “You destroyed lives! Ruined families and broke many humans! Castiel did what he had to do to rid the world of you and save as much families as he could. That’s him doing his job. You and your brothers are the heartless bastards.”

The demon growled, and, suddenly, he was right in front of Charles and gripped him by the throat.

“I will take my revenge!” Mizaru screamed in rage at Charles’ face. “I will destroy everyone he ever loved! I have you, his best friend and the love of his life in my hands! I will make him watch as the three of you kill your own family, then we will kill you! Forcing him to feel the same pain he made me go through! I will make sure he suffers every single day of his immortal life.”

“You will fail.” Charles retorted in a steady voice, not even bothered by the hand around his throat. Eyes boring into the black ones in front of him.

“Oh, really? Why is that?” the demon mocked with a hysteric laugh.

“There’s a future waiting for us. A future we deserve.” The telepath said firmly, his voice ringing around them. “You can’t take that future away no matter what you do. You will be found. And you will be stopped. If it’s not us, our future will be the one to get here and hunt you down. Remember that.”

The demon was taken aback by the conviction and confidence in Charles’ voice, despite his situation, the telepath was still determined and hopeful.

“Humans became harder than the last time we were topside.” Mizaru huffed, as he pushed Charles away and took a step back.

“You just messed with the wrong family.” Charles just shrugged with a sweet smile.

“You are too blind to see the holes in your ‘family’.” The demon mocked with a snarl. “Your husband for example is the one who crippled you! Yet you still willing to share a bed and a life with him. Your only childhood friend spent years avoiding you, because his fragile heart couldn’t handle seeing you crippled. He married a soldier that literally killed himself seventy years ago. You accepted an Angel in to your family that could kill you with a thought, who is married to a killer and hunts monsters as a job with his brother. These are the highlights of your so called family, should I go on?”

“Every family has its ups and downs. I didn’t say mine is perfect.” Charles just smiled, not fazed by any word the demon had said. “Erik redeemed himself over and over again, and I forgave him a long time ago. Just like I forgave Tony, whose life wasn’t easy either and suffered a lot for years. Castiel is more human than most of the humans I have met and we trust him with our lives. Dean and his brother saves lives, that doesn’t make them killers, it makes them heroes.”

“This is what you tell yourself to sleep at night?” he mocked with a snort.

“We might be crazy, dysfunctional and most of us have a dark past and made so many mistakes, but we made it through. Became better than we were. You have no right to judge any one of us for their mistakes, after what you and your brothers did to any human that came in your path.” Charles stepped towards the demon defiantly. “You are monsters. Even after you acquired a semblance of feelings, you still continued to destroy lives. You have no right to claim of being the victim in all of this.” His eyes hardened as he said his next words. “You deserve everything that comes your way. Believe me when I say this, your end started the moment you thought you could take us down.”

“Earth’s mightiest heroes are on their knees in front of me, because of _your_ powers. I won! There is nothing you could do now!” the blind demon pretty much screamed at his face.

“You forgot one of them.” Charles smirked confidently, rattling the demon a little. “And he is coming to finish his job. Any minute now.”

***

Cold.

It was so cold; he was barely able to breathe. 

Why is it always cold with him?

More importantly, why did he suddenly felt it?

He was asleep. Like he did for seventy years. He doesn’t know if the seventy years had passed, or if didn’t actually woke up and all his life with his family, with Tony, was just a dream he had in his frozen sleep.

If it was that case, then why was he awake? He wasn’t supposed to be awake when he was in the ice.

He couldn’t remember anything. Everything was so hazy, he couldn’t tell what was real or what was just a dream anymore.

He did remember being held down by-by a chandelier? Was that even possible? There was an explanation, but he wasn’t sure what at the moment. He just remembered pain, panic, the look of absolute horror on Tony’s face.

Actually, that was the only thing he remembers in vivid detail. Tony’s face, and how wrong it was to see horror on that face.

Was Tony real? Or was he just on his imagination all along, while he was frozen? He knew that he was real, he saw him before crashing the plane, and he was certain of everything that happened before that.

Was his life with Tony just a dream? Tony could be unaware of his existence now, or even wasn’t born yet. 

Or did he never exist in the first place and what he saw in the past was just an illusion?

He didn’t know anything anymore. He didn’t know if his family was real or not. Didn’t know if Bucky was really alive, or did he indeed die when he fell from that train. Didn’t know if the Avengers were real either.

Did he make up Castiel and the Winchesters too? That would be really unfortunate, since he considered them his brothers by now. Honestly, he didn’t know how lonely it was to be an only child, until he saw the two brothers bicker and at each other’s throats almost all the time. Bucky was always his brother, but then he had three more now.

Or at least he thinks so anyway. It was hard to tell.

‘ _Steve’_

He frowned. What was that? Could it be the same voice that woke him up? He did think he heard someone calling him, but who could it be?

_‘You know who I am, Steve. You are trapped in your own mind. Just focus on my voice.’_

Well, if he was trapped in his mind, then there was only one person who could talk to him here.

Charles Xavier.

_‘Glad that didn’t take long from you to figure out’_

He opened his eyes, only to see himself inside the frozen fallen plane. His body was covered in ice as he still sat on the pilot seat. Ice pretty much covered everything around him.

Except for the telepath that sat in front of him with crossed legs and a soft smile. Looking too comfortable despite the ice cold surrounding them.

***

_‘Hello there, Dean. We need to talk.’_

Dean looked up sharply, when he heard that very familiar voice echoing through hell.

Yup, he was currently in hell. He was strapped to the rake, being torn apart by Alistair for what felt like forever now.

Everything around him was scorching hot. Every part of him was either burned, torn or broken. Literally every part of him.

He was violently reminded of every single thing Alistair did to him. Everything. Things he never dared to tell a soul about it. The things the demon did to break him apart.

Things that for the longest time, made him feel ashamed and undeserving of Castiel for long years.

At first, he was aware of being trapped inside his own memories, but slowly, as all the torture he endured kept repeating over and over again, he started to question if he even ever got out of here and had dreamed all his life after hell.

That couldn’t be possible, right? He couldn’t have imagined Castiel, the angel that literally saved him from hell and owned his heart and soul in the process. He couldn’t have imagined his years with the amazing angel, that loved him despite everything wrong with him. Despite what the angel saw him do, when he pulled him from here.

He also couldn’t have imagined his years with Sam. His brother who will get married in two months. Who finally found the woman that will spend the rest of her life with him. No, he couldn’t possibly had imagined that.

Specially not the Avengers and The X-family. His friendship with Tony couldn’t be just an imagination. It was real. So real he could feel it and couldn’t convince him otherwise. Even his friendship with Erik, Steve, Bucky, hell! his family! His family couldn’t be a new way Alistair had found to torture him! he refused to believe that.

When he heard that familiar voice call for him, he opened his eyes as much as he could from how bruised and swollen they were, to find Charles Xavier, standing right behind Alastair.

Charles Xavier? In hell? How that even possible? Even the words didn’t make sense.

“Charles?” he called out in a strangled voice. Probably because Alastair had slashed his throat a while ago. “H-how are you here? Are you dead? But you should be in heaven. Not here.”

 _‘I am not dead, Dean. Neither are you.’_ he smiled gently at Dean, as he side stepped the laughing Alistair to stand directly in front of the hunter.

Dean tried to shout at him to stay away from the demon tormenting him, but the telepath didn’t seem to be bothered by anything happening around him, he just focused on Dean.

 _‘Like I said, Dean.’_ Charles said calmly as he snatched a knife from Alistair’s hand, that was about to be plunged into Dean’s open wide stomach, then started to use that knife to release Dean from the rack. _‘We need to talk’_

***

It was time.

He reached the right amount to overcome the warding.

Nothing could stand in his way right now.

He was pure, burning celestial energy.

He was an angel of the lord.

And he had a mission.

To destroy the demons.

And save his family.

With that in mind, he attacked.

Walls crumbled in front of him.

Nothing will stop him.

Literally nothing.

Nothing could possibly stop a storm once it was released from his human body.

Especially, if it was released after being trapped for years.

And that storm will wipe away anything that comes in his way. 


	23. Chapter 23

The mansion shook hard, like there was a sudden earthquake shaking the entire area, causing everyone, even the demons, to lose their balance.

“What the hell?” Mikazaru exclaimed when he stumbled against his mute brother, who looked around in confusion.

“Is that an earthquake?” Erik whispered, as he looked around nervously as the entire mansion was shaking hard.

Then the light bulbs starting to explode one by one, causing sparks to fall everywhere around them that they had to cover their faces.

“No, that’s not an earthquake.” Sam announced with a huge smile on his face, not even bothered by the shaking and the exploding bulbs. He looked up at the demons while laughing loudly. “Oh, you are going to love this!”

Mizaru snapped out of his trance at Sam’s words, seeming like he didn’t notice what was happening tell now.

“No.” he uttered in panic, as he whipped around towards his brothers. “The warding! He broke through the warding!”

The moment he said that, they heard a loud explosion, followed by the crumbling of walls one by one, like there was a wrecking ball crashed against the building and was making its way through the walls.

That sentence couldn’t be more accurate, when, suddenly, the right wall exploded, forcing them all to cover their faces and look away, to not get any bruises from the flying splinters.

They opened their eyes slowly, and turned towards the new hole in the wall to see what caused it.

The sight made them all stop and just stare with wide eyes, breath caught in their chests, unable to breathe the moment they laid eyes on Castiel.

The angel stood in the hole in the wall, wings spread wide by his sides, his body was glowing so hard that his human body was almost transparent, his face was hazy a little, since his true face was leaking behind his human one. His eyes were glowing bright blue, that almost rivaled the glowing of his entire body.

He was magnificent. He was pure power. Righteous fury. A warrior of God.

At that moment, they were all reminded that Castiel, their friend, who was grumpy in the mornings, could spend his day just eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, keeps arguing with Steve about many historical facts, bickers with Dean every morning about the type of cereal they will eat like a couple of five year olds, a beast in poker and could wipe them out clean if they dared to play with him, wasn’t human.

He was a powerful angel, that will destroy anyone that dares to harm his family. 

“Oh God.” Clint murmured, as he stared with wide eyes at the angel, voicing what everyone was thinking but too entranced to say it. “They are so fucked.”

The three demons froze in real horror, as they stared at Castiel, Mikazaru still holding the gun that he almost shot Natasha with.

He raised his gun in his panic and shot the angel right in the chest.

Castiel didn’t even flinch as the bullets hits him in the chest, he just trailed his eyes towards the demon, seeing the body he was in and a look of pure rage took over his face. That look turned into fury when his eyes landed on the burn, that was peeking out of Dean’s shirt collar and his obviously abused body.

“You dared to touch him.” Castiel growled, even his voice rang around the room, like he was speaking with both his human and true voice. “You dared to harm him. I will make you regret the second you thought about taking him from me!”

The demon took a few steps back, looking genuinely terrified.

“Mazaru! Attack him!” Mizaru shouted the moment he noticed the angel taking a step towards his deaf brother.

Mazaru came over his obvious fear, his face changed into a snarl as he charged towards Castiel with determination.

***

The misty field started to shake around Charles, as he stared at the increasingly panicked demon in front of him.

“I did tell you he is coming.” Charles just shrugged with a smile, not even rattled by the demon’s glare.

“You smug son of a bitch.” The demon growled as he strode towards Charles to grab him by the lapels of his jacket. “That will not save you or save these two! He will not be able to pull us out without hurting you or kill you! If we go down, you three will go down with us!”

“Don’t be so sure about that.” The telepath was still smiling calmly at the enraged, panicked demon, not even fazed.

The demon frowned at him for a second, before he tightened his grip on Charles in horror.

“What did you do? You have been right in front of me the entire time! You couldn’t have done anything without me noticing!” Mizaru screamed at his face, both nervous and enraged.

“In case you forgot.” Charles’ face hardened as he stared the demon down. “This is _my_ mind. This is my body. You are just an invader that will soon be kicked out. I do here what I want. I can do anything without me having to move. I can be in three places at once without breaking a sweat.” He straightened up as he looked at the demon with all the determination inside him. “You said it yourself, I am powerful, and I am an idiot for not using my powers. Well, guess what? I know exactly how powerful I am and I know when to use them.” a smirk spread on his face. “You are in my territory right now, darling.”

***

Mazaru charged towards Castiel with all his strength, aiming to pull the first punch.

Castiel sidestepped him with an unhuman speed, while pulling in his wings back inside his body at the same time.

What worried Sam as he watched Castiel dodging all the demon’s vicious hits, was the way the angel seemed to be struggling to not fight the demon.

Probably sensing if he did fight him, he might hurt Steve if he fought too hard. Castiel didn’t seem like he was fully controlling his strength at the moment.

This was the first time Castiel used so much grace for years now, he must be really struggling to reel it in.

The deaf demon seemed to also notice that Castiel was restraining himself and a huge smirk appeared on his face.

“What is it, little angel? Afraid you are going to break your friend apart, like you did with our vessels in our last meeting?” the demon stepped toward him, his smirk widening as he spread his arms, presenting himself to the angel. “Come on, fight! Or your new found heart is weighting you down?”

Castiel frowned as he continued to dodge the mute demon’s relentless attacks, they both were moving with unhuman speed that everyone was finding it hard to follow the fight.

“Ok, this is bad.” Tony murmured nervously, as he and Bruce kept pressing a cloth, that was once Tony’s jacket, into Sam’s still bleeding bullet wound. “There is no way any one of them will get out of this without getting hurt.”

“We need to help.” Erik muttered quietly as he, Thor and Logan tried to get up, but fell back down again with pained shouts.

“Stay the hell down!” the blind demon shouted at them, looking to be both panicked and enraged since the moment Castiel made his entrance.

The angel paused when he saw them fell to the floor with pained groans. His pause gave the mute a chance to punch him in the gut before the angel could dodge him.

He stumbled a little at the sudden hard hit, but didn’t seem to actually be affected by it, just annoyed.

At that moment, the deaf demon decided to join the fight with a huge daring smile on his face, and now Castiel has to try and dodge the both of them without hurting them.

He was doing an admirable job actually, he was avoiding and dodging their increasingly frustrated hits, without laying a hand on the both of them.

He probably won’t be able to do this forever.

***

Castiel was getting frustrated and angrier in every passing moment.

He felt rage raking through him the moment he saw that one of those fuckers decided to take Dean as a vessel. He barely held back from rushing towards the demon and try to rip him out of Dean forcefully. Especially, after he saw the state Dean’s body was in and the obvious burn, where his tattoo used to be.

Unleashing this amount of power made him way dangerous for the people around him than before, a hit from him, could seriously injure or even kill one of them.

So, he was trying hard not to lay a hand on Dean or Steve as the two demons charged at him viciously, fully taking advantage of the fact that Castiel wasn’t planning to harm their vessels.

What made things worse was that he saw the terrible shape his family was in. Saw the blood covering Sam’ arm and how pale he looked. Natasha, barely conscious on the floor, a wound in her head covering the floor with blood. Tony with bruises covering him from head to toe, with probably a few cracked ribs and possible dislocated shoulder. Clint with a broken leg. Erik with a bloody face and a dislocated knee. Bruce with a black eye and a twisted ankle. Hank unconscious on the floor. Raven still sporting a broken arm with a few new bruises. Bucky with a gash across his forehead and a possible concussion. Thor and Logan didn’t have any obvious injuries, they just looked really pissed from being forced on the floor by the possessed telepath like the others.

He took a long time to get inside and his entire family suffered for it.

He needs to get rid of the demons to tend to his family, but he needs to subdue them long enough to be able to pull them out from inside his two best friends and his husband without hurting their bodies.

But it was impossible with them moving fast to fight him relentlessly like that.

All these power surging through him and he still felt powerless to do anything fast enough.

***

“These two minds are too hot and too cold for you to even step inside them!”

The demon screamed at Charles’ face, his nerves jumping all over the place. “I made sure of that! I made sure you won’t be able to do anything!”

“Yes, that’s probably true.” Charles just shrugged calmly, eyes never looking away from the demon’s. “I didn’t say I got inside my friends’ minds. I am just knocking loudly from outside and they heard me. They will do the rest themselves.”

Mizaru’s face paled at that, if he had eyes they would probably be wide in panic by now.

“You woke them up?! You woke them up, you miserable piece of shit!” the demon screamed in rage and raised a fist to punch Charles in the face.

The telepath dodged the punch easily and threw his own hit at the demon’s face.

Mizaru stumbled back, looking to be in shock at Charles’ move.

“You probably didn’t know this, but I learned how to fight since I was young.” Charles smiled as he followed with another punch, managing to through the stunned demon to the ground. “As you can see, I am not as fragile as I seem.”

“You don’t know what you have done!” Mizaru shouted in both rage and panic. “When you woke them up, you doomed us both! This place will fall, if these two minds were released on each other, tearing us both apart in the process! Neither my brain nor yours will survive that.”

“I lived a good life.” Charles stated easily, not fazed or worried.

“So what, you are going to let your husband watch your body crumble and die right in front of him? In front of your sister? Your family?” the demon said both mockingly and harshly. “You are going to force your precious husband to go tell the mutant kids that their professor pretty much killed himself? Are you that brave or just a cold bloodied bastard?”

Charles just stared down at him for a few seconds, an unreadable expression on his face.

“You are forgetting a third option.” He eventually said as a slow smile appeared on his face. “It will be an insult to my ego, if I was killed by own mind. And I actually have people that will save me.”

With that, Steve and Dean’s minds were suddenly unleashed at the same moment and crawled towards each other, destroying everything that came in their paths.

It didn’t stop until they hit each other.

The hissing sound of fire meeting ice filled the misty field, that was Charles’ mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel was dodging Mikazaru at all costs, that he lost his focus on Mazaru for one second.

The demon took advantage of that and slammed his body against Castiel, making them both hit the wall hard enough it cracked.

“Not so tough when you have no intention in hurting us, right?” the deaf demon mocked as he watched Castiel trying to dislodge the mute off of him, without hurting him.

The angel growled when his eyes met the demon, who was using Dean’s body to mock him.

He snapped.

He gripped Mazaru, suddenly, and threw him away from him, only for the demon to hit the stairway and tumble to the floor hard.

Castiel heard Tony’s sharp intake of breath and he immediately regretted what he just did.

“That wasn’t so nice.” Mikazaru shook his head with a fake pout, as he stared at Castiel unflinchingly. “You might have just cracked your best friend’s back! That’s surely will leave a mark.”

“Don’t provoke him, Mikazaru.” The blind demon warned sharply, looking to be struggling hard with something that was happening in his head at the moment. “Don’t do something we will all regret!”

But the deaf demon wasn’t even looking at his brother to notice his warning, he was just staring at Castiel mockingly while sauntering around him, daring the angel to lay a hand on him.

“What is it, Castiel? Afraid to hurt your little human?” the demon mocked, as he stepped towards Castiel, trailing his hand down the angel’s face, who didn’t move a muscle as he just stared back at him. “You still care about his sorry ass after he keeps screaming at you over and over again every time you decide to do something? You changed, Castiel. You became a lapdog. Eager to please your little human, saving him, despite him being an ungrateful bitch.”

“Shut up.” Castiel growled warningly at him, seeming to be on the verge of snapping again, eyes glowing harder than before.

“You fell in every way imaginable, all great almighty angel, or used to be anyway. Such a waste. You might be an angel, but you are more human than angel by now, and that’s what will get you killed eventually.” The demon’s hand trailed down Castiel’s chest, as he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I have to admit, that’s a sweet piece of ass you chose to throw your life away for. Hopefully, he won’t get tired of you at some point and then you will have nothing. Like always.”

Castiel growled in rage then, and moved to grab the demon by the throat, but Mazaru charged towards him and they both tumbled towards the floor hard.

“Damn it, Mikazaru, I told you not to provoke him!” Mizaru moved to grab his brother by the arm to make him meet his eyes, as he shouted at him in anger.

“Where is the fun in that?” the deaf demon smiled as he pulled his arm away from his brother’s grip to join the fight that started viciously between Mazaru and Castiel.

There was no more avoiding a fight apparently, as Castiel fought hard to both avoid applying any hard hits and to try to subdue the two demons long enough to suck the demons out, but they were moving fast and relentless. It was hopeless.

But suddenly, the tables turned so fast like someone had flipped a switch.

The three demons crumpled at the same time.

Mikazaru stumbled as he gripped his head tightly, while screaming every curse word he ever known. Mazaru plastered himself against a wall, eyes wide, panicked and kept flickering fast between black and blue.

Meanwhile, Mizaru held on tightly to the end railing of the stairway and struggled to keep himself on his legs, that apparently were barley carrying him now.

Everyone just paused and watched in confusion, not knowing what was happening.

“Cas, please tell me this is your doing.” Bucky called out, as he watched what was happening with confused hope on his face.

“This isn’t me.” The angel shook his head with a frown.

“You fucking idiot!” Mizaru screamed suddenly as he gripped his head tightly, his whole body shaking hard. “You fucking crippled mutant, you will kill us all! You don’t know what you just did!”

“What?!” Erik straightened up immediately, when he heard what the demon just screamed. “Charles?!”

“Of course, Charles would be stubborn enough to break three demons’ minds.” Tony laughed loudly and a little hysterically, not caring it was hurting his cracked ribs.

Castiel, hearing this, took the opportunity and acted fast.

He lunged on the mute demon first, gripping him by the throat and raised him up the wall like he weighted nothing.

Mazaru clawed at his steel like grip, trying to release himself, eyes wide and panicked. Unable to do anything, as his control over Steve was obviously falling apart and the soldier was probably wreaking havoc in there now.

“That’s what you get for choosing one of the most stubborn minds that ever lived.” Castiel mocked with a grin, as he raised his hand palm up in front of the demon’s face.

He started to struggle more viciously, when Castiel started to suck him out of the soldier’s body, but the angel’s grip never lessened as he stayed focused on what he was doing.

The demon thrashed, as the black smoke started to come out of Steve’s mouth and towards Castiel’s hand.

It was long, agonizing few minutes, but then the black smoke was completely out of Steve’s body and collected in Castiel’s palm.

The angel let Steve’s body tumble towards the floor, boneless. Then, he slammed his demon filled hand against the wall and burned him off completely by his grace, leaving a huge scorch mark on the wall behind.

The entire room froze, as Castiel turned to face the still remaining demons, a smitey look on his face, eyes and body both glowing hard.

“One down.” He growled, as he stepped towards the deaf demon. “Two to go.”

Tony scrambled to rush towards the fallen Steve, not caring about the pain that was ringing through his body and brain, just driven by the need to check on his husband.

Castiel stepped towards Mikazaru, who tried to stumble away, while staring with wide eyes at the angel, seeming to struggle hard at keeping control against, apparently, a thrashing Dean from the looks of it.

“We can maybe talk this through?” he murmured nervously, as he tried to get away. “It was all Mizaru’s idea really, to take your human as a vessel. He is still pissed at what happened centuries ago. Petty of him if you asked me. I mean, messing with a great angel like you for a human woman? I mean, come on!”

Castiel was right in front of him then, and gripped him by the throat to bring him closer to his face.

“I gave your brother a quick death. You, on the other hand, will not have the same treatment.” Castiel growled, as he raised his hand towards his face.

“No, wait! Wait, don’t!” Mikazaru shouted desperately, as he tried to release himself and get away, but Castiel ignored his pleas and started to suck him out.

The demon convulsed violently, while Castiel extracted him slowly, black smoke collected in his palm as it came out of Dean’s mouth.

Finally, the demon was completely out and in Castiel’s hand. He immediately released Dean’s throat, as the hunter collapsed against him weakly, looking to be unconscious.

With one arm wrapped around Dean, he fisted his other hand, as he burned the demon as slowly as he could, before finishing him off completely.

He crouched down slowly with Dean in his arms to lay him gently on the floor, making sure to not put any pressure on his injuries. 

Then, he stood up again, eyes glued on the last demon in the room.

“Two down.” He announced as he stood in front of Mizaru, who seemed to be frozen on the spot, no emotion on his face. “One to go.”

Castiel started to move towards him, but then he froze when the demon suddenly moved as well, gripping the demon killing knife, that was thrown on the floor, and flipped it towards himself.

Towards Charles’ heart to be exact.

“Make a move and I will plunge this knife and I will take that fucking telepath with me!” he growled, body shaking as he seemed to be barley hanging on in keeping control and keeping the other family members in the room on their knees at the same time.

Castiel’s eyes trailed towards Erik, who watched the scene, eyes trained on the knife pointed towards his husband’s heart. Panic obvious on his face. Along with deep focus.

“You are angrier than I remember.” Castiel commented, voice cold as he trailed his eyes towards the demon.

“I wonder whose fault is that.” Mizaru spat bitterly, hatred obvious in his voice, all directed at Castiel. “You keep taking everything from me! Every time you show your face, you ruin everything!”

“All of this because of that human woman?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at the demon.

“She had a name!” he growled, bringing the knife closer to his chest.

“Karla. That was her name.” Castiel nodded thoughtfully, never looking away from the enraged demon. “She was a good woman. Kind. Gentle. A good mother. You didn’t deserve her.”

“And you deserve your little human, you hypocritical bastard? You did terrible things as well!” he spat in rage, not caring about controlling his anger anymore. “You destroyed the Novak family by taking the father! You orphaned Karla’s daughter, by destroying her mother while trapping us. You killed demons and angels in human bodies that had families waiting for them. We are not so different from each other!”

“You once possessed a father that was hard to break, so you killed his only son so you could break him more easily. His four-year-old son!” Castiel accused harshly, voice as cold as ice. “You didn’t destroy just one family, but a long string of families left broken and torn apart, because of you and your brothers. Burned down villages. Orphaned many children.”

Castiel took one step towards the demon, who stepped back nervously.

“You killed Karla’s husband so you could have her.” Castiel continued, still harsh and unrelenting. They never saw him like this before. “You fooled her with your sweet words to get her. But get this.” A mocking smile made appearance on his face. “The moment I told her what you really are, she willingly let me in her, so I could trap you. She died willingly to put you away. She hated your guts enough to sacrifice herself.”

“You are lying.” The demon shook his head hard, face paling. “You manipulated her.”

“No, you manipulated her! I just told her the monster you really are. Don’t even think about pretending to be the victim here. For centuries, you and your brothers did every terrible thing possible! What did you expect to happen in the end? To be rewarded for a job well done?”

Castiel started to glow even harder the angrier he got, that Sam worried he was losing control over himself.

“Step back!” Mizaru warned in panic, when Castiel took another step, knife touching his chest now.

“This is not how things work here, you reap what you sow! And I will not let you ruin another life! You will not destroy another family! You will not take my friend with you! You will not harm my family again!”

With that, Castiel charged at him. Mizaru tried to plunge the knife into his own chest fast, but the knife remained frozen in place, not moving no matter how many times he tried to move his hand.

Understanding dawned on his face, the moment he realized that he was focusing on Castiel, that he didn’t notice Erik raising his hand and controlling the knife with his powers.

He lost.

Castiel gripped his arm and took the knife, throwing it away, then gripped him by his face and snarled down at him.

“We are nothing alike.” Castiel growled, as he started to extract Mizaru from inside Charles, hand poised over the demon’s face. “Now, you will get what you truly deserve.”

Castiel sucked the demon out, while Charles’ body shook violently the entire time. The telepath’s mind must be a mess from what he did to release the other two minds. Hopefully, the damage wasn’t severe.

When the demon was in Castiel’s palm, he slapped his hands together and burned Mizaru away to follow his fallen brothers.

Charles collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

Castiel trailed his eyes towards his family, who was watching him, frozen in place with wide eyes.

He blinked at them for a second, and attempted a comforting smile. “Three down.”

Before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, then he collapsed on the floor as well.


	25. Chapter 25

Tony didn’t even think, when he ran towards Steve the moment he hit the floor.

He was driven by the utter need of making sure that his husband was truly back and alright. He didn’t care about the pain that was still ringing through his brain and the screaming of his injuries. His dislocated shoulder and cracked ribs cursing at him violently, but he ignored it. He had a high tolerance of pain, after all he had been through along the years.

He just needs to see, if his husband was back.

“Steve? Steve, honey, you there?” he exclaimed the moment he landed on his knees beside his fallen body, checking his pulse first, making sure he was alive, then cupped his face in his hands gently. “Baby, come on, wake up for me.”

Steve groaned in pain, before opening his eyes slowly. He was confused at first, eyes not sure where to rest, until he saw Tony hovering over him and his eyes glued to his face, like Steve was physically unable to look away from Tony’s face the moment he found him.

“Steve, will you say something for me?” Tony murmured, still needing to make sure that was his husband. Needed to hear his voice.

Steve was silent for a few seconds, which made Tony very nervous but still didn’t move away from the soldier stubbornly.

“Ow.” Steve uttered with a pained wince, startling Tony. “Son of a bitch, fighting with an angry Cas is apparently like fighting fucking Godzilla on steroids.”

That startled a laugh from Tony as his whole body relaxed in pure relief. He leaned down to kiss his husband fervently, unable to believe that he was truly back.

“You owe your new jar two dollars.” Tony chuckled against his lips, his hands moved to card his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“After I just went through, I will swear as much as I want.” Steve murmured, pulling Tony closer, like he was desperately needing to feel him. “You are real, right? I am not hallucinating? Or still frozen?”

“Baby, I am the realist thing in your life.” Tony whispered as he pressed his lips against Steve’s more firmly to prove his point. Steve leaned towards him more, craving his presence. “Welcome back, Steve.”

“It’s good to be back.” The soldier smiled against Tony’s lips.

They were pulled out of their little bubble, when the outside world made an appearance in the form of Castiel collapsing on the floor after killing the last demon.

333

Erik saw the demon pointing a knife towards himself, planning to die and take Charles with him.

The thought alone made Erik almost blinded by rage and panic.

A fucking demon was not going to take Charles from him. Not after the telepath had fought hard for his freedom and for their family.

He fought against the pain raging through his entire body. It was a rough two days on his poor body, he was pretty sure there was no inch in him that pained him in some way, not to mention his ruined knee, but he tried to ignore all that to control the knife and keep it away from plunging into his husband’s heart.

The look on the demon’s face when the knife wouldn’t move, was the look of a man that knew he lost. 

Erik watched Castiel as he extracted the demon from inside Charles. Watched his husband’s body as he shook hard in the angel’s hands.

He felt his heart shutter at the scene alone.

The moment Charles’ body hit the floor, Erik was there, cradling in his arms frantically. Not even sure how he managed to move with his dislocated knee, but he didn’t care, he needed to get to Charles.

He pulled him close to his chest gingerly, like he was going to break apart if he applied any pressure, which was ridiculous of him to think, since technically, Charles was the one who helped Castiel in defeating the demons.

Somehow, Charles always managed to save them, one way or another.

And yet, the idiot still sometimes think he was useless.

“Charles.” Erik murmured carefully, trying to coax his husband to wake up gently. “Schatz, will you open your eyes for me? Please?”

He knew that what Charles did in his own mind must have messed him up. But his husband was strong, it will be a hard hit to his ego, if he was killed by his own powers, so he would never let that happen. Or that’s what Erik was telling himself to not panic, or grab Charles and scream at him until he wakes up.

“Charles, come on, don’t scare me like that.” Erik tried not to panic, when Charles didn’t seem to hear him or even indicate he was alive, other than the rise and fall of his chest. He pulled him closer to his chest, not letting how pale his husband look get into his mind.

Who he was kidding? He was panicking right now.

“Wake up. Please. Please, just wake up. Open your eyes for me.” He pressed his face into Charles’ hair as he kept begging him to open his eyes. To do anything. Anything. “Don’t you dare to leave. don’t you dare to just leave me behind. Please, Charles! Don’t do this!”

_‘I would never leave you behind.’_

He felt absolute relief ring through him as the familiar voice sounded inside his mind, filling with warmth and bliss.

He pulled away from Charles’ hair, to see his eyes were opened and looking up at him with a warm fond look, that he didn’t know he needed to see to be able to breath properly.

“Charles.” Erik let out with a breathless, wet chuckle as he pulled the telepath closer with a wide relieved smile.

“Your shark smile is pretty when you are being an emotional idiot.” Charles grinned dazedly up at him, probably still trying to fix what was happening in his mind at the moment. “You should smile like that more often.”

Erik felt his heart grew ten times, as he leaned down to press his lips against Charles’ forehead gently.

“Only for you.” he murmured against his skin, arms tightening around his husband.

“I know.” Charles murmured back, raising a hand to brush his fingers through Erik’s hair.

They were both startled, when Castiel suddenly collapsed a few feet away from them. 

333

Dean flinched awake, when he heard a group shout of Castiel’s name.

He stared dumbly at the ceiling for a few seconds, trying to figure out what the hell was happening.

But then, the name in the frantic shout registered in his brain.

He shoots upright, eyes immediately landing on the angel in the room.

Castiel was on his back on the floor, body so tense like it was about to snap, eyes wide and staring up ahead and his body was glowing hard enough to hurt their eyes if they looked at him directly.

“Cas!” he exclaimed frantically as he scrambled to his feet, not caring about the pain that shoot through his body from pretty much everywhere. Finally, noticing that everyone was also rushing towards Castiel. Well, except for Erik and Charles, since the former couldn’t even stand on his messed up knee so he could carry Charles over, but they were watching Castiel in frantic worry.

“S-stay back!” the angel uttered frantically as he stared at them with wide, panicked eyes, halting them in their places. “Don’t get any closer to me!”

“Cas, what’s happening?” Steve questioned in concern as he was supported by Tony and Thor.

“My grace. I-I can’t keep it under control! You need to get out of here! Now!” his body started to shake hard violently, hands clawing at the floor, managing to break it from hard he was clawing at it. Probably trying to desperately regain control.

What panicked them even more, was the cracks that started to spread through his body and shining with white bright light.

It was like Castiel’s grace was about to explode from inside him, and was destroying him and his body in the process.

The realization made them freeze and stare at him with panicked fear. Not for themselves, but for the angel.

Castiel was dying.

“I said go! Leave! now, before it’s too late!” Castiel shouted desperately as he tried to curl in on himself, seeming to be in utter pain. “Take the jet and the children. Leave! You will all die! Leave me here and go!”

“Like hell I will!” Dean protested indignantly as he dropped to his knees beside Castiel and reached for him, but the angel flinched away from him, like he was afraid he was going to burn Dean.

“What are you doing? Get out of here, Dean!” Castiel yelled at him desperately, the cracks starting to spread across his face. “I lost control over my grace. I can’t stop it! Go now!”

“I am not leaving you, Cas.” Dean shook his stubbornly as he reached for Castiel, despite the angel’s attempts at pushing him away.

“We are all not leaving, Cas.” Sam stated firmly as one by one of the team started dropping to their knees around Castiel, surrounding him. not planning to move.

“We are not going anywhere.” Steve whispered as he reached over to squeeze Castiel’s shoulder firmly.

“Are you out of your minds?! Castiel yelled desperately, his true voice ringing along with his normal voice as he yelled. “You will die! All of you!”

“We lived a good life.” Tony just shrugged easily, as he and the others remained where they were stubbornly.

“We are not letting deal with this alone.” Erik added stubbornly. Charles just gave him a reassuring smile, seeming to be content with any outcome.

“We already lived long enough.” Clint just gave him a lopsided smile. Natasha placed a gentle hand over his and gave him a small smile. Each one in the room was looking at him with a soft look and a reassuring smile. 

Dean pulled him into his arms, not caring that Castiel’s body was pretty burning him now. He just pulled him close, while the angel’s eyes flew across his family’s faces as they smiled at him softly, not planning to go anywhere.

The cracks now were all over his face, and he looked like he was about to explode any second. 

“It’s okay, Cas.” Dean murmured in his ear, pulling him even closer to his chest and rocked him gently. “You can do it. You can control it.” He placed a soft kiss against his temple reassuringly. “Even if you couldn’t, it will be okay. everything will be okay.”

Castiel closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth hard, they almost shattered. Every inch of his body was pulled taut like a bow, trying desperately not snap.

He wasn’t going to casus his family’s death, after he just saved them. That’s not going to happen.

He needs to gain control.

He started to glow hard, that everyone had to close their eyes against the light. Dean remained firmly beside him, holding tight to him, not caring about anything that will happen.

They all didn’t. They just remained there, by his side. Willing to die with him, so he wouldn’t die alone.

He felt desperate tears roll down his face. He will not be the one to rip away everyone’s futures.

His eyes snapped open and he screamed, when his grace erupted, making the entire mansion glow like a thousand sun. 


	26. Chapter 26

Everything froze after the bright, burning light suddenly vanished.

Nobody dared to move an inch for a few minutes.

Tony opened his eyes carefully. Expecting to find himself dead and in the afterlife or something.

Instead, he found himself staring at his family, who were still hunched over with closed eyes, still not comprehending that the light faded away. Steve was still holding him tightly like a lifeline, eyes still closed.

“Uhm, why aren’t we dead?” Tony asked while blinking dumbly, eyes still hurting a little from the burning light.

They all opened their eyes and looked around in confusion, while checking their bodies to make sure they were truly alive.

“Wow, we didn’t die.” Clint announced unnecessarily, looking around at everyone with a grin.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Natasha rolled her eyes, while she leaned heavily on a confused Sam’s shoulder.

“Cas?” Dean murmured in worry as they all turned their attention to the angel, who was still laying on the floor, unmoving. “Cas, what just happened?”

The angel was staring at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing ever. His body stopped glowing and the cracks that was tearing his body apart disappeared, like they were never there. he just looked like his normal self at the moment, if not for the dazed look on his face.

“Castiel?” Steve called out in worry, when the angel didn’t make a move indicating he heard them. Dean was getting nervous as he tightened his grip on the angel, hands shaking a little the longer the angel didn’t answer.

Castiel blinked a few times, like he was getting out of a trance or something. He still kept staring up ahead, but at least he seemed more coherent.

“Did I kill anyone?” he asked carefully, not daring to look at anyone. Like he was afraid to look.

“No, baby, everyone is alright.” Dean smiled softly down at him as he leaned down to press a kiss to the angel’s forehead and remained there, unwilling to pull away. “You did it, Cas. you saved everyone and yourself. You did it, baby.”

“Oh, that’s-that’s good.” He murmured dazedly. If Tony didn’t know any better, he would say the angel was drunk or something. “Did I tear apart my body?”

“No, dude, you still look as good as ever.” Tony chuckled at the slur in Castiel’s voice, leaning heavily against Steve’s side. “Which makes me kind of jealous, since everyone looks like crap right now.”

“Thank you?” the angel looked genuinely confused at if he should be thanking Tony or not. Making everyone chuckle softly, while Dean grinned fondly down at him.

That dazed, confused angel laying on the floor right now, was the badass angel that saved them all a few minutes ago. The change could have given anyone else a whiplash, but they were used to it by now.

The fast switch between Castiel and Cas was an essential part of the angel’s personality. They were all used to it by now. They even anticipate it. 

“How do you feel, buddy?” Steve asked with a small smile, as he placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “How did you do it?”

“I have no idea.” Castiel shook his head and seemed to regret it immediately from the wince that crossed his face. His body must hurt him a lot. That didn’t stop him from shuffling closer to Dean anyway, who happily gathered him in his arms. Seeming to be unable to do anything except to press kisses to Castiel’s face in pure relief. “I lost control. I was about to erupt. Then, I kind of controlled it enough to make it erupt inside me rather than outside.”

That made them freeze again and turned slowly to look him over more thoroughly, only now noticing that Castiel barley moved since they opened their eyes.

“Cas, what did you do?” Dean demanded, trying to hide how his voice shook a little at the question, his hands tightening on Castiel in slight panic.

“I am fine.” Castiel rolled his eyes as he trailed his eyes over them. “I am not dead. You are not dead. I say I did a decent job.”

“Cas, what did you do?” almost everyone in the room exclaimed at him in one voice, that he startled and stared at them with a slightly raised eyebrow.

“Fine. I think I almost shattered my body in the process. it didn’t though. It just hurts everywhere right now and I can’t really move a muscle without it swearing indignantly at me.” The angel answered with a sigh. “I still think this is a win. It beats dying and taking the entire city with me, right?”

“Dammit, Cas.” Dean sighed tiredly with a shake of his head, unable to protest Castiel’s logic or even be mad at him.

They all stared at each other for a few moments, still can’t really believe that it was over. The demons were gone, New York wasn’t removed from the map and no one was dead.

With that, they all collapsed on their backs on the ground around Castiel, and just stared at the ceiling, finally couldn’t ignore their exhaustion and injuries anymore.

“That was a rough couple of days.” Thor commented dazedly, the shells made a sound when his head landed on the floor. They almost forgot about his noisy hair for a while there. Tony was seriously wondering how did the demons composed themselves when they saw the God of Thunder with shells in his hair.

“That was only two days?” Clint muttered with a pained groan from his broken leg. “It felt like years.”

Tony looked beside him at Charles, who was silent the whole time, just looked around dazedly, like he was trying to comprehend where he was still.

“Hey, Big Brain.” Tony murmured with a tired smile. “You look like shit.”

The telepath turned towards him to meet his eyes.

“Hello, Big Head. You look like crap.” Charles retorted with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

“We all look like crap really.” Erik stated with snort. 

“Charles?” Castiel called out, after they fell silent for a few seconds. He didn’t turn towards the telepath as he called him. Probably unable to move his neck.

“Yes, Cas?” Charles asked as got closer to Erik, who was laying tiredly next to him.

“I think I made a hole through your mansion. Sorry.” That pulled their attention to the very impressive hole in the wall, that continued on till they could see the garden from their place in the main hall.

“You are seriously apologizing?” Charles raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at Castiel indignantly. “Cas, I am two seconds away from framing that hole as a thanks for what you did.”

“Yeah, you looked really badass when you broke through the wall all angelic and mighty.” Natasha praised as she smiled at him from her place on Sam’s chest.

“I think I felt that mute demon as he almost shit himself at the sight of you.” Steve chuckled as he snuggled closer to Tony, seeking his warmth.

“Good, since I am not planning to do that again. Ever.” Castiel muttered with a wince, when he tried to move a little. 

“Damn right you are not.” Dean shot up to glare at him warningly then. “Cas, I swear you pull something like that again and I will silent treatment your ass to the ground!”

“You will never be able to pull that off.” Tony rolled his eyes at his threat, making Dean turn his glare towards him. “Remember when you got upset, when I tried to make updates on your car? You tried to silent treat me, managed half a day before you stormed into the workshop and screamed at my face again, then you deemed it enough of screaming and asked me if I wanted to watch a movie.”

“That was fun to watch.” Steve laughed at the memory, completely ignoring Dean’s indignant glare. “Let’s be honest, neither you or Tony could ever pull of the silent treatment. It will drive you more crazy than the one you are giving it to him.”

“Thanks, guys. Really appreciate it.” Dean sighed with a roll of his eyes, as he dropped again beside Castiel.

They heard loud footsteps sounding loudly, as someone ran towards them.

They looked up to see Charlie standing in the hole in the wall, staring at them with wide eyes.

“Oh my God, you all look like you were caught in the cross fire of a space fight between Klingons and Romulans.” She exclaimed while she trailed her eyes over each one of them, then at the hole in the wall.

“I understood that reference.” Castiel and Steve announced at the same time, making everyone chuckle at how adorable it was.

“I would high five you, Cas, but someone threw me against a stairwell and now I can barely move my arms.” Steve stated snarkily without any real heat in his voice, just a teasing smile on his face.

“Oh, I am sorry, next time I will just let your possessed ass try to beat me to death.” Castiel retorted with a roll of his eyes.

“The children?” Charles asked in concern, looking up at the red head.

“They are safe. I told them to stay put, until I see what happened here.”

“Good. That’s good.” Charles sighed in relief as he relaxed again against the floor.

“Why every time I leave you guys alone; things go to shit?” Charlie raised an eyebrow a them, before she rushed to land on her knees next to Raven frantically. Raven just looked up at her with an innocent grin when Charlie frowned at her broken arm and numerous bruises.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t leave.” Raven shrugged, looking up at her from under her lashes.

“Yeah, because you apparently need a babysitter.” Charlie rolled her eyes, before she leaned down to press a kiss against Raven’s forehead. 

“Great, everyone is able to get snuggly and kissy with their significant other except me, since the idiot isn’t here.” Bucky sighed in dismay and scowled at the ceiling.

“Feel what I feel!” Clint exclaimed in frustration, earning a few groans at his loud voice ringing in their ears.

“We are not even sorry.” Tony announced cheekily as he snuggled closer to Steve, just because he can. All the other couples in the room hummed their agreement, following Tony’s lead and snuggling together as well.

“And now they are just rubbing it to my face.” Clint rolled his eyes and pretended to hurl for a few seconds. “Hey, Barnes, want to snuggle?”

“Over my dead body.” Bucky answered as he closed his eyes tiredly.

“Would you quit whining? Me and McCoy are single and we don’t complain like you all the time.” Logan rolled his eyes with a groan.

“Yeah! But you don’t live with them constantly! It’s like in every turn there is a land mine! I can’t get into a room without witnessing something that I don’t want to see!”

“He has a point.” Hank shrugged, looking exhausted but content to remain on the ground forever. “Erik and Charles are forcefully tamed, since there are children around and all that. Raven usually disappears along with Charlie when she visits, so thankfully we don’t see anything outrageous.”

“Lucky bastards.” Clint growled with a scowl.

“You could always date; you know?” Steve pursed his lips as he looked over at Clint. “Just a thought.”

“That reminds me!” Clint shot upright as he looked over at Castiel. “You were a woman centuries ago?!”

That got everyone’s attention as they turned towards Castiel excitedly.

“I hoped you wouldn’t linger on that.” Castiel sighed, looking uncomfortable at the attention.

“I really tried not to linger on that.” Dean chuckled in amusement at Castiel’s expression. “But seriously, we can’t ignore that new information.”

“That actually made me wonder.” Bruce propped himself on an elbow to look at Castiel more properly. A contemplative look on his face. “Angels are genderless, right? Which means you don’t care wither your vessel is male or female?”

“Yes?” Castiel answered uncertainly, not knowing where Bruce was going with this.

“Does this mean that in your true form you have no reproductive system or you have both male and female reproductive system?”

Everyone blinked stupidly at Bruce’s question, trailing their eyes between them silently. Thor blinked at his lover blankly for a second, before he decided to ignore everything and closed his eyes contently.

“Okay, now that’s a question I need an answer for too.” Tony piped in, seeming way too interested in the answer.

“I need an answer for that too. For science.” Charles grinned as he looked over at Castiel.

“Me too. Like, right now.” Hank added, looking eager.

“Thanks, Clint. You just made every scientist in the room focus on my reproductive system.” Castiel rolled his eyes with a groan. The archer just shrugged cheekily, glad the attention was off of his nonexistent love life. 

“This conversation physically pains me.” Sam muttered as he stared straight ahead, not looking at anyone.

“Imagine how I feel.” Dean frowned and tried not to glare at anyone for their weird interests.

“I can’t keep track with the conversation anymore.” Erik muttered with a sigh.

“I stopped listening for a while now, to be honest.” Steve just shrugged, with a resigned look on his face.

“Oh, come on! We need an answer!” Tony urged impatiently, as he kept poking annoyingly at Castiel’s arm, who gave him a smitey look for his trouble. 

“What you need is a hospital.” Charlie scowled, as she trailed her eyes over them. “You all are! You all have injuries that needs to be looked at!”

“That can wait, until we get an answer.”

“No, what will happen now, is that I will call an ambulance and you all are going to a hospital!” Charlie yelled at them indignantly.

“You are adorable when you are frustrated.” Raven grinned up at her, making Charlie flush a little.

“You are going to need more than one ambulance.” Natasha muttered into Sam’s chest. “Probably an army of them.”

“After the hospital, you are all going to a tattoo parlor and get one of these.” Sam announced, as he pushed his collar down to reveal his anti-possession tattoo. “Preferably in places that can’t be seen, to not repeat what happened with Dean.”

“I will get it on my fucking ass.” Tony stated with a proud grin for his genius brain.

“Why did I think that was hot?” Steve raised an eyebrow, confused at himself.

“Get it wherever you want, just fucking do it.” Dean sighed and moved to bury his face in Castiel’s hair.

“But first, a hospital. Now.” Charlie said with a sharp glare.

They honestly couldn’t protest, even if they wanted to. Their injuries really were yelling at them for attention.

Well, at least they got out of this alive.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, here's some smut as a compensation!

Dean helped Castiel into the bed carefully, after they finally went back to their room in the Tower after spending a few days in the hospital.

It was priceless to see the faces of everyone in the hospital, when they laid eyes on the group of beaten up superheroes trudging inside with sheepish grins on their faces.

to say that their presence brought panic on everyone in there was the least he could say.

Thankfully, no one asked them any questions. They just rushed to treat them, while trying to hide how star struck and panicked they were.

Really, the doctors and nurses there deserve an award for remaining professional in the middle of all of this.

They had to remain there for two days, since some of them had injuries that needed constant attention. Tony, thankfully, managed to convince the doctors to release them with a promise to stay coped up in the tower, since the genius still hated hospitals like the plague and it was a miracle enough that he stayed for two days.

Erik and Charles had to stay in the mansion to take care of the still scared children. Since Erik couldn’t do much at the moment from his injured knee and bruised body, Bucky, Charlie, Bruce and Thor remained there with them to help out along with Raven, Logan and Hank. Also, to deal with the huge holes in the wall and in the floor that were both still there.

Even though Steve was exactly injured, just cuts and bruises, he insisted on remaining in the Tower with Tony, who needed bed rest. It was either Steve didn’t feel ready to go back to the mansion or he wasn’t exactly ready to leave Tony’s side, still shaken from what happened. Either way, no one can blame him.

Even Charles didn’t look that well, but he wasn’t showing it much. There wasn’t any physical injury on him. The damage was all in his mind. He keeps insisting that he was fine and no need to worry, they, however, did the exact opposite and worried even more. That’s why most of them remained behind.

Sam and Natasha, both pretty banged up with serious injuries, were forced by Steve and Dean into their room and was told sternly to not try to move and remain in bed rest.

Clint was happily in his room, happy that he got to stay in bed all day thanks to his broken leg.

Predictably, they couldn’t do anything for Castiel in the hospital, so it was pointless for him to stay there anyway, but he remained there next to Dean the entire time even while he was healing slowly from the damage he did to his body. The healing got even slower, when the bastard healed the burn in Dean’s chest, while the hunter was sleeping. That resulted in a nice screaming match between them in the hospital that freaked out half the staff. Steve and Charles had to interfere, before they kill each other out of frustration, but Dean was still pissed as hell, even with how relieved he was that the burn was gone. To be honest, it was ugly and it pained him more than his other injuries from how severe it was.

But he was willing to deal with it. He didn’t want Castiel to hurt himself even more by healing it.

He tried to honestly stay pissed, but Tony was right. Dean was incapable of maintaining the silent treatment. He managed for two hours, before he gave up and just pulled the angel to lay next to him on the hospital bed like the sappy idiot he was.

So he was a softie when it came to the angel, so what? He was his husband and he literally just keeps giving Dean all he had, even if it will hurt him. Dean couldn’t give him anything in return except this. His love.

That was sappy and Dean didn’t have it in him to even regret it.

Castiel deserves to be sappy for, after all.

“You think too much.” the aforementioned angel commented with a smile from where he was sitting on the bed, while Dean was helping him settle down more comfortably.

“I am not thinking.” Dean retorted, but didn’t meet Castiel’s eyes, too focused on what he was doing as he laid the angel on his back.

“That’s your thinking face right there.” Castiel rolled his eyes, before he reached over to take Dean’s hand gently in his and nudged his chin a little to make him meet his eyes. “What are you thinking about that is making you this tense and grouchy?”

“Grouchy? I thought you are too sophisticated to say words like that.” Dean muttered as he allowed himself to be pulled closer, until he was sitting down on the bed.

“I am tired and beaten down. I am allowed to say any word I want.” He raised his eyebrow pointedly at Dean, making him chuckle a little despite himself. Damn that angel and his effect on him. “Now, tell me what’s going on.”

Dean met his eyes and just stared. Like always, the moment he meets Castiel’s eyes, he was lost. Lost in the warmth and love he always sees there, all directed at him. Seeing the being that constantly gave everything up for him. Even if it was his own life.

Even if it will kill him.

He reached over to take Castiel’s hand in both his, not looking away from his eyes for even a second.

“I love you, you know that right?” he murmured while locking their fingers together gently.

Castiel’s face softened and his smile became warmer as he looked back at him. “I know, Dean.”

“No, you only know one half of it. Probably because that’s all I manage to show with how emotionally constipated I am.” Dean shook his head with a chuckle, as he brought a hand to cup Castiel’s face gently. “You are everything, Cas. Everything I need and want. Always have been and always will be. Nothing makes sense when you are not there.”

He looked down at their tangled hands, feeling guilt riding up inside him.

“I know that I-That I am sometimes harsh and angry at maybe everything. I know that I let it out on you sometimes and you don’t deserve that. Never did. I know I worry too much. It’s just-“ Dean took a shuddering breath. “-It’s just the thought of losing you scares me, Cas. I can’t-I can’t deal with that pain again. It will kill me. Cas, I’d rather die than having to cremate or bury you. I know you always fight your way back to me, but I can’t go through with that again. I can’t. I can’t lose you.”

He leaned forward so he could rest his head against Castiel’s chest, feeling contentment flow through him when he heard the angel’s heartbeat. That always managed to put him at ease and calm him.

“I hurt you with what I said and yet you still risked everything to save my ass.” He closed his eyes as the guilt rang through his body. “I don’t deserve you and yet I was never strong enough to let you go. I love you, Cas. I need you. More than anything. I just-“

He cursed his inability to voice his feelings. Why was this so hard? They were fucking married! Been together for six years now and married for three. Why was he still an idiot when it came to feelings? How did that idiot put up with him for all of those years?

Gentle hands cupped his face and pulled him up so he could meet Castiel’s soft, warm blue eyes. He couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

“You will never lose me.” Castiel murmured gently with a warm smile that made Dean melt. “No matter what happens or whatever you will say. We have a future together waiting for us, remember?” he leaned forward to lean his forehead against Dean’s. “I will not let anything take that future away from us, Dean. We deserve that future. You deserve everything good in this world. Deserve to be happy. So don’t convince yourself otherwise.”

“Even when I am being an insufferable asshole?” Dean whispered with small smile.

“You are always an insufferable asshole.” Castiel retorted with a raised eyebrow and Dean couldn’t help but laugh. The angel’s face softened as he moved to kiss him gently. “I love you, Dean Winchester. With your anger issues, over-protectiveness and emotional constipation. These are what makes you who you are and I would never change a thing. Even when you drive me crazy and makes me wish to slam your beautiful face against the nearest wall.”

That pulled a laugh out of him and pressed his lips against his husband’s while still chuckling a little. Feeling lighter than air, after everything they just went through. 

He may have not shown it, but that fucking deaf demon did a number on him. He put him in an endless loop of his worst memories of hell. At some point, he thought that’s where he was supposed to be. That he might have never left in the first place and Castiel was just an amazing dream or a new way Alistair had found to torture him.

He would have sunk into these thoughts then and never manage to come back out, if it wasn’t for Charles pulling him out of his own misery.

What Dean learned from what happened was that you should never _ever_ underestimate that telepath in any way. He might look innocent and pure with a constant warm, hopeful smile on his face, but if you messed with him or his loved ones, he could destroy you like the badass he actually was.

He really had awesome friends. No, he had an awesome family. A family that will always pull him back up whenever he fell down.

Still, he needed the confirmation that this amazing angel in front of him was real and not a figment of his imagination. 

Need to remind himself that this was real. His life here was real. His family was real.

He deepened the kiss, as he moved to be on top of Castiel’s body, minding to not touch him in any way that might hurt him. He wasn’t sure how far Cas’ body was healed and he was actually a little afraid to ask. His own injuries were just bruises that he got from fighting a possessed super soldier, he might be banged up, but he had had worse.

“I am not going to break, Dean.” Castiel murmured against his lips in frustration, while wrapping his arms around Dean to pull him down and closer. “I will not fall apart the moment you touch me.”

“Don’t want to hurt you.” Dean muttered, but let himself be pulled down anyway.

“Dean, I am an angel, not a porcelain doll.” The angel scowled up at him impatiently. “Don’t make me take matters into my own hands.”

“Okay, okay.” he chuckled fondly at the scowl on Castiel’s face and leaned down to kiss it away. “Don’t get your panties on a twist.”

“We are doing it on the bed? Isn’t that old fashioned and boring now?” Castiel smirked, quoting Tony from a week ago when they saw him and Steve after their honeymoon 2.0.

“I don’t think either one of us is in any shape to do it somewhere else at the moment.” Dean chuckled as he leaned back to look meet his eyes. “Promise when we are both healed up, we will have our own honeymoon phase and scar everyone for life.”

“I like the sound of that.” Castiel grinned as he pulled Dean down to press his lips back on his.

They kissed for a while, before it got heated and Dean couldn’t hold back anymore.

He needed to feel Cas. Needed to feel him alive against him.

They were pros by that point in removing each other’s clothes, no matter how tired or beaten up they were. It barley took them two minutes before they were both very naked, very hard against each other.

Dean moved to Castiel’s neck and started to attack it with his lips. The angel tilted his head back to give him more room, letting Dean do whatever he wanted, sensing that he needed it.

The hunter moved his hands everywhere, desperately needing to touch every inch on Castiel’s body. Needed it like he needs air.

As he kissed down behind the trail of his hands, he reached towards the nightstand to get the lube, but was startled when the small bottle was shoved into his face suddenly.

“Someone is impatient.” Dean commented with a smirk as he took the bottle.

“You are taking too long.” Castiel huffed in annoyance, as he glared at him while shifting impatiently on the bed.

“You are frustrated because we didn’t do it for a couple of days?” Dean grinned cheekily at him, while applying the lube on his fingers. “I really did ruin you, didn’t I?”

Castiel growled, before he reached up to grip Dean’s hard on tightly, making the hunter let out a strangled sound before doubling over with a groan.

“Yeah, okay, I got it, I will get a move on.” Dean relented in a strangled voice, as he tried to regain his breath.

“Good.” Castiel smirked in satisfaction, while relaxing his grip a little and just stroked Dean lazily.

“Bastard.” Dean muttered, as he moved his lubed up fingers towards the angel’s entrance.

Three fingers later, Castiel was seriously getting impatient, that he started to growl at Dean every two seconds. To be honest, the hunter was enjoying messing with the angel a little bit. That, and the fact that he was still a little worried about hurting him.

Castiel probably sensed this, since in the next second, he gripped Dean’s wrest and pulled his fingers out. Then took hold of the hunter’s hips and pulled it flush against his.

“I am not made of glass.” Castiel growled up at him as he pulled him even closer. “Don’t you treat me like I am fragile, I can still bring this building down to the ground in my current state without having to move from my place!”

“God, that was so hot.” Dean breathed out, feeling all self-control leave him as he snapped his hips forward.

Castiel’s head hit the pillow when he threw it back with a moan, after Dean finally entered him. The hunter started slow at first, trying to give Castiel a chance to adjust, but then the angel wrapped his legs around him and pressed his ankles to his ass to urge him on.

To be honest, Dean was delighted with how wild Castiel was tonight. It seemed like the angel was also trying desperately to feel that Dean was there, safe and alive.

Dean could give him that.

He leaned forward to press his lips hard against the angel’s, then snapped his hips forward at the same time to enjoy the moan against his lips.

His pace got brutal then, as Castiel wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer. Dean moved to attack Castiel’s neck, covering it with marks.

They continued like that for what felt like hours, until they finally came together with a loud moan against each other’s lips.

Dean dropped down on Castiel’s chest, breathing heavily. He kept focusing on the angel’s current weak state, that he forgot he was, technically, injured as well, and his body was currently protesting his life choices.

But it was worth it. Worth that blessed out warmth, that was now surrounding the both of them, like the way Castiel’s arms were wrapped around him.

This wasn’t a dream or a new way for Alistair to torture him. This was real. His life with Castiel was very real. This family was real.

“Are you alright?” Castiel murmured, while he carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I think I broke my body.” Dean muttered honestly, too tired and blessed out to deny it.

“I can heal you.”

“I will scream at your face.”

“You always scream at my face.”

“Cas, no. Nothing a good night sleep will not fix.”

The angel went silent for a few seconds and Dean sighed tiredly.

“You are going to heal me in my sleep, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Dean was about to call him on his bullshit, when sounds from outside the room caught his attention.

_“You are supposed to be on bed rest!”_

_“I did rest on the bed. For a few hours. I think that is good enough.”_

_“Tony, if you did not get back on that bed, I swear to God I haul you back there myself!”_

_“Come on, Steve! How do you expect me to grow, if you won’t let me blow?”_

Silence for a few seconds, through which Dean and Castiel exchanged a very confused look.

 _“I did not understand a word you just said.”_ They could literally see the blank look, that must be on Steve’s face now.

_“I need to blow out of the room, Steve! It is killing my growth!”_

Silence again. Then a yelp.

_“No! Steve, put me down! I am not getting back in there.”_

_“I will let you blow something else, if you stayed in bed.”_

Another silence.

_“I can work with that.”_

The sound of a door shutting, thankfully, blocking any further sounds.

“We are living with idiots.” Dean muttered against Castiel’s chest, who let out a soft laugh that the hunter felt through his entire body.

He never wanted to go anywhere else, besides this very moment.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve was moving around the room restlessly, that it made Tony nervous.

After the soldier had hauled him into the room, after he tried to get out, he just kept moving around without pausing. Arranging and rearranging the clothes in their closet, kept making Tony hot drinks and unnecessarily large amount of food, ruffled Tony’s pillows every five minutes and just basically became a whirlwind of constant motion.

However, he did everything except touching Tony in any way. Hauling him back to bed didn’t count.

Tony knew that Steve was restless because of what happened. That demon locked him in and made him believe he was still frozen and never woke up. It was Steve’s worst fear, so the state he was in was understandable.

Not to mention the bucket load of guilt he was carrying around from the fact that his body was the one who hurt all of them, including Tony.

He probably thinks he should have been stronger. Should have been faster in breaking through the demon’s control.

He knew his husband long enough now to know exactly what he was thinking in any moment. They were together for years, including the time when they were just friends. 

Tony had to smile at that last part. They were idiots back then. Knowing how they felt about each other, but kept dancing around their feelings for months. Tony because he never believed a man like Steve would ever love him, and Steve thinking Tony would reject him and push him away.

He really wondered if Steve didn’t make the first move then and just waited for Tony to do it instead, would they be married right now? Tony could have waited years, out of fear, to say anything about his feelings. They could have been dancing around each other until this very moment and that would have been a tragic torture. 

He kept watching his husband from the bed. Yes, he was forced into the bed again by Steve and not in the sexy way, sadly. Steve would probably not touch him in any way sexual, until Tony was fully healed and back to his feet. Which was very frustrating and made the sounds coming from the Winchester couple’s room like they were taunting him.

Fucking cockblocking injuries.

He cursed the fact Steve will still look his hot, sexy self and Tony won’t be able to convince him to pull him out of his misery.

Tony watched Steve as he decided how interesting it was to arrange their clothes in the closet by color. It was both weird and entertaining to watch.

“Hey, color-matching man, didn’t you tell me you will let me blow something else?” Tony called out after a while, impatiently. Getting tired of watching the soldier do everything in the room, except getting closer to Tony like he desperately craved. “Or did you just say that so you could get me back to bed?”

“You could blow air.” Steve shrugged without turning towards Tony, but he could literally hear the smirk in his husband’s voice. “It is very healthy in your current state.”

“I am not dying from suffocation, Steve.” Tony raised an indignant eyebrow at him, getting more frustrated in every passing second at the distance between them. Seriously, this was stupid. There should never be any distance between them. Like at all.

“Tony, I will not let you blow me while you are injured.” Steve finally turned towards him to raise an eyebrow at him.

“How about you blow me then?”

“No, Tony.” He sighed and raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “You just have to keep it in your pants until you are back in full health.”

“Does that include you not touching me like I have the plague?” Tony asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow at Steve. “Because since we came back home, you avoided laying a hand on me and wouldn’t even come closer than three feet. What’s going on?”

Steve watched him silently for a few seconds. Seeming to try and find an answer that will not hurt Tony in any way.

“How can you even still want me near you?” Steve murmured so quietly, that Tony almost didn’t hear him. “After what happened?”

Tony blinked at the six feet of stupidity standing in front of him. So that’s what this was about? Seriously? He was surrounded by idiots. Like literal idiots. First, that fucking eldest Winchester thinks he was mad at him for not protecting his fully grown husband and brother, then that fucking angel actually apologies in the hospital for not being able to heal them all, and now this? It was so weird to see normally intelligent people, becoming dumbasses in each passing year.

“Come here.” He ordered firmly, while staring hard at the tall idiot.

“What?”

“Get your fucking ass right here, or I swear I will get up and break my ribs all over again to drag you here. You know that I am crazy enough to do it, so don’t test me.”

Steve stared at him nervously for a few seconds, he knew perfectly well that Tony could go through with his threat, so he just sighed and left the closet to sit on the bed besides Tony’s legs, still not trying to touch him and looked tense from how he was holding back from sitting a little closer.

God, what an idiot.

Tony reached forward to take Steve’s hand firmly in his, ignored his flinch at the sudden touch and just brought the hand towards his lips to kiss the knuckles gently.

“We have been together for years.” Tony started as he looked up to meet the idiot’s eyes, while holding his hand gently in his. “You became the most important person in my life. I will willingly die for you, and have no intention to outlive you in any way. And yet, you are still a fucking idiot, who thinks I will reject his touch because of something that was completely not his fault. Don’t you dare to reach towards that jar, Steve! We are having a moment here, don’t fucking ruin it!”

Steve immediately withdrew his free hand, that was indeed reaching towards the Swear Jar on the nightstand, with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Look, Steve.” Tony sat up more properly, and cupped Steve’s cheek gently. “What happened wasn’t your fault. No one is blaming you. Especially me. We never faced demons before. You were caught off-guard. There was no way for you to have predicted this. So don’t blame yourself for what happened, blame that fucking demon that took over your body and locked you away in your own head. Do you know what I am saying?”

“Well, I am awake and I speak English. So, yeah, I know what you are saying.” Steve smirked teasingly at him, but Tony could tell from how his tense shoulders relaxed, that he appreciated every word he just said.

“Don’t be a brat.” Tony rolled his eyes, before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Steve’s. Loving every second of being close to him again. “You are the love of my life, Steve. My soulmate. I will always want you close to me. I hate every second you are not plastered to my side. It’s like losing a six feet tall arm or something. Do you know what I am saying?”

“Again, I do know what you are saying. Thank you for keep checking on that.” The bastard again ruined the moment smugly.

“Okay, that’s it. Get out.” Tony groaned, as he pushed at a laughing Steve to get him out of the bed. “You can come back when you are not being a smug brat. Get out.” 

“I thought you hate it when I am not plastered to your side.” Steve smiled smugly, not even deterred by Tony pushing at him. It was like pushing at a fucking unmovable wall. It was true that you could never move Steve unless he lets you, but it was annoying the hell out of him right now.

“I lied. I need my personal space to breathe without your smug ass in it. Out. Now.” He never stopped pushing at the soldier, even when he totally ignored him and just leaned forward to wrap his arms around him gently, careful for his still healing injuries.

“We are married, our personal spaces are one, Tony.” Steve murmured into his neck while placing small kisses there.

Tony stopped pushing at him and just went lax in his arms. He will blame his cracked ribs for giving in so fast.

“Then why did you try to separate them.” Tony muttered petulantly into Steve’s shoulder as he rested his head against it.

“I was an idiot.” He sighed tiredly, as he moved to lay Tony back on the bed carefully, then laid next to him to wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer to his body. “I freaked out, Tony. I woke up after the fight with Castiel to find my hands covered in blood. My family’s blood. _Your_ blood. I couldn’t handle it and to be fair, I thought that no one will be able to even look me in the eye after that.”

“It wasn’t you, Steve.” Tony murmured as he leaned his head against his husband’s as he laid on his side next to him. “Everyone knows that. You would never hurt any one of us on purpose. You managed to break through that demon’s control, you should give yourself some credit.”

“That was because of Charles’ help.” Steve murmured with a sigh. “If it wasn’t for him, I would still be trapped in my own head, thinking that I never got out of the ice. Never met my family. Never met you.”

“That damned badass telepath.” Tony chuckled with a shake of his head. “He will always be the strongest one in the both of us. Don’t let his adorable demeanor fool you, that guy is an evil genius under all of this sweet, puppy like looks.”

“Yeah, he is.” Steve agreed with a soft smile. “I owe him my life. And yours. I don’t know what would have happened if he didn’t fight his way out to reach me and Dean. If it wasn’t for him and Cas, who knows what would-”

“You will never have to know.” Tony reached up to trail his hand down Steve’s face gently. “It is over, Steve. We are fine. We are home. You can relax now.”

Steve sighed and leaned forward to press his lips gently against Tony’s.

“I love you, Tony.” Steve whispered against his lips, hand cupping his face sweetly. “I also can’t stand every second you are not plastered to my side.”

The genius sighed in bless, as he murmured what was probably an ‘Love you too’ against Steve’s lips. His husband was back to where he was supposed to be and not being an idiot. 

***

Bruce was in the room he shared with Thor in the mansion, packing their stuff to get back to the Tower.

A few days had passed since the demons’ incident. They managed to fix the wall and the hole in the floor. Charles, Raven and Hank took care of making the students feel safe again, since they were still frantic. What helped calm them was the fact that their comatose friends finally woke up, as good as ever. Thankfully, when the demons were snuffed out, the life forces they stole returned to the children.

Erik, ignoring his injuries, kept walking around, helping in fixing up the mansion, completely denying the fact that he needs crutches to be able to walk on his injured knee. He just kept walking stubbornly, hiding his obvious limp and his bruised body.

Which put a strain between him and Charles. They fought several times in the few days Bruce was here. Charles screaming at Erik to stay put and rest or at least use his crutches, while the Metal Binder was shouting back that he was fine and that the telepath was the one who should be resting.

Basically, they were both worried about each other and they were expressing it by glaring and shouting at each other. Which was very unlike them. Usually, Erik was the one with the glaring and shouting, but it seemed that what happened frayed Charles’ nerves so bad that he was shouting back now.

No matter how many times Charles shouted that he was fine, no one really believed him, but they refrained from asking, until Tony himself could come and talk with the telepath, since Erik was failing to do that. The second line of defense here was Tony, but the genius wasn’t in a shape that allows him to come at the moment to handle all of that, no matter what he was saying to convince Steve.

They all need a moment to catch their breath, before they could fix whatever had broken.

Bruce was thinking about all of that while packing, until he finally noticed how quiet the room was and the empty space that was usually filled by the tall demigod.

He turned towards the bathroom door, which Thor disappeared behind a while ago to take a shower, but didn’t come out till now.

He approached the door to knock carefully.

“Thor, you've been in there for a long time... Is everything okay?” he called out, feeling worry rising inside him as the silence stretched on. “Honey? Are you alright?”

“Not really.” Came Thor’s quiet voice through the door.

Bruce entered the bathroom at that, and Thor was standing there naked, with his braided hair stuck in the shower curtain.

He stopped and looked at the scene, trying so hard to keep his lips from smiling in amusement.

“I have a problem.” Thor muttered, while not really looking at Bruce.

“Really?” Bruce questioned, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. “What happened?”

“Well, I was dancing around, and singing, then I got stuck.” Thor sighed and looked up at Bruce with pout.

“Why is your eye so red and your lips bloody?”

“One of the shells hit me in the eye and the lips.”

Bruce couldn’t stop the snort fast enough, and Thor scowled at him indignantly.

“Sorry, sorry.” Bruce tried to keep his chuckling in, but it was so hard. “You can't move at all?”

“Oh, well, I can move…” he moved back and forth the shower curtain rail, opening and closing the shower curtain with his hair as he goes.

Bruce couldn’t hold back anymore and bend over to laugh, until he couldn’t breathe anymore. Thor tried to keep scowling at him, but couldn’t help to laugh along with him at his current situation.

“Okay, okay, if I untangle you, will you please get rid of the corn rose on your head now?” Bruce asked breathlessly, after laughing for a good minute.

“I guess so...” Thor muttered. Looking disappointed. But didn’t try to argue with him.

Bruce moved to try and untangle Thor’s hair carefully.

“Why some of these braids look a little frayed?”

“I might have tried to gnaw myself free.”

That resulted in another uncontrollable bouts of laughter from Bruce.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I kept you guys waiting! life was so crazy lately for me! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

A few days had passed after that.

By then, Tony had managed to convince Steve to let him leave the bed and go to the workshop to finish something very important, after swearing to him that he will not strain his body in any way.

Steve relented grudgingly then, but that didn’t stop him from checking on Tony every hour, which Tony tolerated since the soldier bribed him with food every time he checks in.

After being in the workshop for five hours, he finally went up to the penthouse.

He wasn’t really looking when he entered the kitchen, he just saw someone rummaging through the open fridge and just assumed it was Steve.

“Hey, honey.” He greeted sweetly while making his way inside the kitchen.

“Hey, sweetie.” Dean, the bastard, was the one inside the fridge and greeted back without missing a beat with a complete straight face.

Tony just rolled his eyes and looked Dean over curiously, when he finally closed the fridge’s door with the things he needed to make a sandwich from the looks of it. He seemed like he was back to his feet pretty fast. No surprise there, that guy considered injuries a close friend.

However, he seemed to be still a little exhausted to even get out of his pajamas.

“Isn’t it ironic that every monster on the planet is deathly afraid of a man, who wears hotdog pajamas?” Tony smirked as he looked pointedly at the pajama pants with little hotdogs on them.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him as he looked him up and down. “Says the man who is wearing an Iron Man PJ pants and a Captain America shirt.” Dean snarked back without any real heat in his voice, just amusement.

“The pants aren’t mine.” Tony smirked smugly at the hunter, as he made his way to sit on the counter. Dean just made a room for him on it when he noticed him move, expecting him to jump on it like the toddler he was without commenting.

Friendship goals everyone.

“Yeah, I know they are Steve’s. I noticed from how they are practically falling off of you and the too long legs.” Dean smirked and Tony immediately took back his last thought.

“Asshole.” Tony scoffed with a glare.

“Dick.” Dean retorted back, again without missing a beat, and Tony couldn’t help but smile inwardly.

He will never admit it to the eldest Winchester, not even on his deathbed, but his day wasn’t complete anymore without their constant bantering. Tony honestly wasn’t aware of how much he cared for that fucker’s wellbeing, until the mute demon, practically, almost killed him. It almost killed Tony to watch it without being able to do anything.

Still, he will never say that to him. No need to make him more smug than he already was.

“What made you get out of your cave?” Dean asked while he was making his sandwich. He couldn’t help but notice that he was making two sandwiches now. “And what are you working on anyway? You are not exactly in good shape right now.”

“It’s important. I need it finished before Charles’ birthday in a few days.” Tony answered as he moved to sit cross-legged on the counter to be more comfortable.

“What? You planning another surprise party?”

“You know how pointless it is to throw a surprise birthday party for a telepath?”

“Yeah, I realized how stupid it sounded the moment I said it.” Dean grimaced at that. “Then what are you planning?”

“It’s a gift for him. A very special gift. But it is more complicated than I thought. I can’t make it right with me barley able to move at the moment. So I called Erik and he should be here any moment.”

“Erik?” Dean raised an eyebrow at that, while handing Tony the second sandwich. Wow, everyone could tell when he was hungry these days. Or maybe it was just how Steve and Dean tended to deal with him, when he was being a brat. Bribing him with food always worked, if he was being honest.

“Yeah, that tall, angry guy that can bend metal with a sneeze? Married to a certain cinnamon roll, that could make you an eight-year-old girl with a thought? Ring any bells?” Tony smirked as he started to eat his sandwich.

“I don’t know, let me check all the Eriks in my life that applied to that description.” Dean retorted blankly with a raised eyebrow. “I thought he was too busy with what’s happening back there in the mansion, and between him and Charles from what I heard from Bruce. Besides, he is also injured, remember? I could have helped you, if you told me what you wanted.”

“I know you could, but I need Erik in this for many reasons. Mainly, it will help the situation between him and Charles. Like a lot.”

“Okay, now I am curious.” Dean looked at him suspiciously, but intrigued. “What exactly are you working on?”

Tony was about to answer, but then they heard the sound of the elevator, announcing the arrival of someone.

A minute later, Erik was walking into the kitchen, or limping to be more specific.

“I am here.” Erik grumbled when he saw Tony perched on the counter. “What did you want so urgently, you couldn’t even say it on the phone?”

“Well, hello to you too.” Tony commented as he and Dean gave him a matching raised eyebrows, that made him pause with a frown at them.

“You look like crap.” Dean added bluntly, as he ate his sandwich with no care in the world.

His words were true though, Erik did look terrible. He was paler than usual with dark bags under his eyes. A tired look in his eyes, with stubble covering his face, like he didn’t bother to shave for a few days. Not to mention his obvious limp, that he seemed too tired to hide.

“Thank you. I know. We have mirrors from where I just came from.” Erik grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly, like he was trying to keep away a headache.

“Dude, have you slept at all these past days?” Tony frowned in concern. Really, he couldn’t help it. You don’t see Erik Lehnsherr look this tired and disheveled every day. He usually was so put-upon and spotless it was annoying. 

“Not really.” He sighed as he sat heavily on one of the barstools. That must be because of his knee, since Erik normally preferred to stay standing like an ice statue all the time.

“Aren’t you supposed to be walking with crutches or something?” Dean wondered with a scowl.

“Who are you? Charles?” Erik snapped before he could help it, and then groaned when he realized what he just said. 

“Why does everyone mistakes me for their husbands today?” Dean rolled his eyes with a sigh, before going back to his sandwich. Tony just looked at him blankly for second, before turning back to Erik.

“So this is what all this about?” Tony asked carefully, trying not to spook Erik away. Even though the mutant looked too tired to be spooked anyway. “Your current state because of what’s going on between you and Charles?”

Erik pursed his lips and turned away from their gazes.

“We are both on edge since what happened.” He eventually answered with a resigned sigh. “He damaged his mind badly and he is still trying to fix the damage. That makes him unable to sleep at night. His mind is too scattered for him to be able to control the voices of, pretty much everyone, in the school. He is also frustrated at me for not taking my injuries seriously, and I am frustrated from the fact that he didn’t care what would happen to him, when he did what he did with the demons. So, basically, we spend our day driving each other absolutely crazy.”

“Wow.” Dean blinked at him, trying to take all of that in. “I know this probably insensitive of me, but I need to know. What a frustrated Charles looks like?”

“Like an angry cat that keeps hissing at you whenever you show your face.” Tony was the one to answer with a shudder. “I have been on the receiving end of that for many years. It is horrible.”

“I don’t mind it. It’s just-“ Erik sighed again, looking more tired by each passing second. “I want him to be alright. He is a mess and I don’t know what to do to help him. He won’t even let me.”

“Blue eyed people man.” Dean muttered as he glared down at his sandwich like it offended him.

Tony and Erik raised their eyebrows at him.

“Dean, where is Cas?” Tony asked carefully, while trying so hard to suppress his smile from the petulant look on the hunter’s face.

“How should I know? I am not his mother and I don’t live in his ass.” Dean fumed defensively, as he took a rather aggressive bite from his sandwich.

“He won’t stay in bed and you are pissed about it?” Erik questioned with a small smirk, apparently liking the fact that he wasn’t the only one with trouble in paradise here.

“The guy is acting like I am asking for his kidney or something, when I insist he stay in bed!” Dean snapped in frustration.

“To be fair, Cas would give you his kidney without hesitation if you asked, but still won’t stay in bed.” Tony shrugged, unable to keep the amused smile from his face.

Dean turned towards him with a glare, and was about to shout at him, but Erik interjected.

“Tony, why did you tell me you needed me for something urgent?” Erik looked seriously at Tony, cutting off whatever rant Dean was about to spout at the genius’ face. “Surely, you didn’t call me here to ask me how I have been.”

“No, I actually need you for something.” Tony nodded at him as he jumped off the counter, then immediately regretted it when pain shot through his chest at the sudden move. He groaned and pressed a hand against his still healing ribs. 

“Dammit, Tony, take it easy, will you?” Dean muttered, as he looked at him in concern, while reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Tony bit out, then looked up again at Erik, who was, surprisingly, watching him with worry. “Anyway, I need you to use your powers to shape something very sensitive for me. As you can see, I am in no shape to do it myself the hard way.”

“That’s it?” Erik raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

“Well, it is very important and I need to finish that project before tomorrow.” Tony stated seriously, making his two friends look at him in surprised confusion.

“Alright, then.” Erik shrugged, as he got back to his feet. “Lead the way.”

***

Later that day, Castiel was in common room, sitting on one of the still brand new couches.

He was reading a book, that he placed over Steve’s feet in his lap. The soldier was sleeping next to him on the couch for a while now, and at some point he threw his legs over the angel’s lap. Castiel had shrugged and just propped his book over the feet.

It’s been more than a year. They were all comfortable around each other now and living in close quarters all the time. They could be sleeping over each other and it will still be completely platonic really.

By now, he considered Steve one of his best friends. He never thought he will ever get to say that, since more than a year ago, he only had Sam and Dean in his life. They were his only family. Seeing his world expanding like that, having more people close to him like that, was a very nice feeling.

He was so glad that him having to fight Steve when he was possessed didn’t put any strain on their friendship. Despite Steve’s teasing complains about Castiel throwing him against the staircase. Even with how his body surely was hurting from their fight, Steve was still grateful for Castiel’s interference then, and his trust in the angel never lessened obviously, otherwise he won’t be sleeping this soundly with the angel in the room, if he didn’t trust him.

He fell asleep half an hour ago, he was probably more tired than he was showing. Obviously, trying not to let Tony worry about him, while the genius himself was still healing.

Like he was summoned, the genius himself trudged into the room. He smiled when he saw Castiel, like he was hoping he would be the one he found here, then frowned when his eyes laid on Steve.

“So, that’s why it’s been awhile since he showed his mother bear self in the workshop.” Tony commented as he looked at his husband curiously for a second, before shrugging and walking over to set over his chest.

Steve grunted quietly, opening his eyes halfway to raise an eyebrow at Tony, who looked down at him with an innocent smile.

“There’s a perfectly empty couch over there, you know?” Steve muttered, but he didn’t look that bothered with Tony’s position over him, as he wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist sleepily.

“You are more comfy, honey.” Tony smirked at him, as he made himself a little more comfortable on his husband’s chest.

“Yeah, whatever.” Steve rolled his eyes, before closing them again to continue his nap. Tony kept looking at him fondly for a few more seconds.

“You two are adorable.” Castiel commented with a smirk, while he was still reading his book without bothering to move.

“Ohh, thank you. Not as adorable as you and Ken Doll when you slap each other’s hands in the car because you keep changing the radio.” Tony shot back, his smirk still firmly on his face.

“Yes, well, I don’t care about his shotgun-shuts-his-cakehole rule.” Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at that. “You are only okay with it, because you two have the same weird and loud taste in music.”

“How dare you? You are the ones who don’t understand true music. Our taste is the best.”

“No, it is not.” Steve pointed out under him, and Tony bounced on his chest pointedly, making grunt again and glare at him.

“Anyway,” Tony turned back to Castiel, his expression was turning serious. “I actually was looking for you, Cas. I need to ask you something.”

Castiel frowned at the sudden seriousness on the genius’ face. He closed his book and gave Tony his full attention, nodding at him to ask away.

“Well, I know that will probably sound insensitive. I already hate myself for asking this of you, after what we had just been through, and after what you did. I was planning this for months, but those demons came and ruined every-“ Tony was rambling and Castiel figured he needed to stop him or he will just ramble forever. 

“Tony.” He interjected and the genius snapped his mouth shut. “It’s alright, just ask what you want.”

Tony pursed his lips for a second, before finally blurting out: “How much grace you could use at the moment?”

His question surprised Castiel a little. Tony never asked him to do anything for him with his grace. Like at all. Actually, no one ever did. Castiel was usually the one, who always used it to help without anyone needing to tell him.

So, that was new. Whatever Tony need him for, it must be important to him.

Even Steve was now fully awake as he staring up at Tony with furrowed brows, looking confused. So, the soldier didn’t know what Tony was up to.

“Depends on what you need me to do.” Castiel answered with a shrug, giving Tony a smile to make him more at ease.

“Okay. Okay, here’s the thing.” Tony took a deep breath to ready himself for a long and fast explanation. “I have been working for months-No, wait, years! Planning mostly. Well, planning for years and started working form months, to be more accurate, or maybe-“

“Tony.” Both Castiel and Steve interjected with matching raised eyebrows.

“Okay! I will get right to it.” Tony sighed, looking bewildered at the matching looks sent his way. “Anyway, finally, I managed to finish a very sensitive, very effective chip. Erik just made the last touches I needed on it, without him knowing what its purpose is. That chip is for Charles. I figured that since you didn’t heal him for months now, that meant you probably wished to do it, but couldn’t. So, I worked on that chip, using all the planning I had been doing for years and I-“

“Tony,” Castiel stopped him again, as understanding started to dawn on him. He literally felt his heart pound loudly in his chest. “That chip. Is it what I think it is?”

Tony looked at him silently for a second, before smiling excitedly.

“Yeah, Cas. That chip, if it was placed properly in Charles’ spine, he will walk again.” Tony announced with a proud smile on his face.

Castiel and Steve froze, before the latter shot up into a seating position, moving Tony into his lap.

“You actually managed to do it?” Steve breathed out with wide hopeful eyes. “Oh my God, Tony that’s amazing news!”

“Wait, if you were planning and working on that chip for years, why did you decide to finish it now? Why not sooner? Like, years ago?” Castiel asked in confusion. “What changed?”

“You. You are the change, Cas.” Tony said excitedly, earning a confused look from both of them. “That chip, normally, needs a very difficult and dangerous surgery to be placed in Charles’ spine. It could do more damage than fixing, if anything went wrong. I didn’t to get Charles’ hopes up, then I make it worse for him, like a full body paralysis or something. But then, I figured it out!”

He moved to place both his hands on Castiel’s shoulders, as he continued excitedly. “You might be unable to heal Charles, but maybe, just maybe, you will be able to place the chip in his spine without the need for surgery! So, that’s what I am asking. Two days from now, it’s Charles’ birthday. I wanted to give him back his legs on that same day. Could you do that? If you can’t, I will completely understand, Cas. There is no pressure or obligation for you to do this, I promise!”

Castiel just stared back at him quietly for a few seconds, as he thought about everything.

Tony was right. It will take less effort to place the chip in Charles’ spine than healing him. it was also less dangerous. Healing Charles with his current misbehaving grace was a suicide for the both of them. What Tony was suggesting might actually work.

He wasn’t completely sure of his grace’s current statues. He was getting better, of course. His grace was probably focusing on healing his body.

But he couldn’t refuse the first request for his grace Tony ever asked of him. And it wasn’t even for him, but for Charles. Charles who deserved to walk again, after feeling like he was useless and a burden for too long. Erik deserves to see his husband walking up to him. Deserves to be finally lifted from his ever present guilt.

He made his decision.

He looked up to meet Tony and Steve’s expectant eyes, trying desperately to hide their hopeful expressions.

They probably knew his answer already, but figured they should hear it anyway.

“I will do it.”

333

Two days later, Charles arrived in the Tower. Alone. Like Tony asked him to do.

The telepath rolled out of the elevator, only to stop and stare at the Avengers and Winchesters staring at him with excited, nervous grins.

“Uhm, what?” Charles asked with a raised eyebrow, not bothering to find the answer himself from their minds, they already look on the verge of blurting out what’s going on.

“Happy Birthday, Charles!” they all said together with way too big smiles on their faces.

Charles smiled fondly at them. He figured this was the case. For some reason, Tony churched birthdays. He feels an utter need to make a big deal of each one of his family’s birthdays. He knew the date of each one and always prepared for it. It was hilarious to see how he almost gave Dean a heart attack on his birthday, since the eldest Winchester didn’t expect anyone would care and came home unaware of the surprise waiting for him.

Tony always cared too much. it was one of his best qualities.

“Thank you, everyone.” His smile widened as he trailed his eyes over them. There were a few things that confused him. the main thing was: “I am just curious, why would you ask me to come alone without Erik and the others?”

They exchanged silent looks, that made Charles frown. As much as he appreciated all of this, he was in no shape for this. Since the demons incident, he was mentally exhausted from trying to fix everything that broken, including his own mind. So he was currently in terrible shape and had no energy to deal with what Tony was preparing at the moment.

“Tony, my mind is really a mess at the moment, so don’t make me use it to see what’s going on. We might both regret it.” Charles stated calmly with a raised eyebrow at the genius.

Tony looked over at Castiel, who nodded at him with a small smile. He turned back to Charles, then walked over to him, only to crouch down in front of him.

Charles looked down at him in confusion, while Tony smiled warmly up at him as he placed a hand over Charles’.

“I have a gift for you.” Tony started quietly, his smile widening a little.

“You know you don’t have to-“

“Charles, just-“ Tony took hold of Charles’ hand and placed his fingers over his own temple, looking at the telepath expectedly. “Just look at what I have for you.”

Charles frowned, before he relented. He pressed his fingers to Tony’s temple and looked into his mind to see what he the genius wanted him to see.

When he did, his entire being froze. Every inch of him just stopped as he stared with wide eyes at Tony.

He snapped his eyes towards Castiel, who was giving him a small, meaningful smile. He turned back to Tony, as the genius waited for him as he processed everything.

“Tony, you-“ Charles swallowed heavily. Unable to believe what was happening. What Tony had planned. What his gift for him was. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly.” Tony stated seriously, eyes never looking away from Charles’ wide ones.

Castiel then moved so he crouch down next to Tony, taking Charles’ free hand in his.

“Are you ready to get back your legs, Charles?” Castiel asked with a soft smile, as they both looked at him expectantly.

Charles’ breath hitched and he already felt his eyes burning from the tears threatening to fall. He gave up years ago. He never imagined this moment would actually happen. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, as hope threatened to choke him.

He felt like he couldn’t speak, so he just trailed his eyes between the both of them, then nodded breathlessly, afraid his voice will ruin the moment and it will be taken away from him.

“Let’s get this started, before Angereto shows up to look for you.” Tony smirked as he and the angel got back to his feet. “This is also an early birthday present for him. No need to spoil it.”

***

After Tony and Castiel took a still shocked Charles to the room they prepared to start their work, the rest of the team waited in the living room anxiously, worried that it might not work or something would go wrong.

That would be a hard hit on Charles. He won’t be able to handle hoping, then be crushed all over again. The telepath already took way too many hits already.

A part of Dean was worried about Castiel using his grace so soon, before he got the chance to regain his full strength. But he didn’t have the heart to tell not to do it. Charles deserved this. Deserved to be happy and Dean had no right to choose his husband’s wellbeing over Charles’ happiness. The telepath was his friend too and he cared about him a lot. So, he didn’t try to talk to Castiel out of it and wait until he was back to full strength, knowing that angel was still going to do it anyway.

He just waited nervously with others, hoping that this will work. That Charles will be back to his feet, literally.

“Isn’t weird that Magnets didn’t show up it?” Clint asked curiously as he adjusted his broken leg more comfortably.

“Raven, Hank and Logan are supposed to keep him as occupied as possible to notice Charles’ absence.” Steve answered from his place besides Dean.

“I doubt that will work for long. The man is always aware of Charles’ absence.” Thor commented with a frown.

The moment he said that, the elevators’ doors opened, revealing a frustrated Erik as he marched into the room despite his limp, followed by the three X-men, who were still trying to stop him.

“You had to say it, Point Break.” Dean rolled his eyes, as he and Steve stood up to face the frustrated mutant.

“Hey, Erik, you look better today.” Steve greeted with an awkward smile.

“Where’s Charles, Steve?” Erik asked instead with a raised eyebrow at his awkwardness. “It’s been years since he went out of the mansion alone without one of us with him. What’s so important that he snuck out to come here alone? What’s going on?”

They exchanged looks, trying to find a good answer. Steve readied himself to answer, but Thor beat him to it.

“Charles’ birthday!” Thor blurted out and they all turned to glare at him hard.

“You held a birthday party for Charles without telling me?” Erik’s eyes widened a little and his frowned intensified, which they came to translate as his hurt expression.

“Well, it wasn’t exactly a party.” Steve said with a nervous smile, after he and Thor elbowed Thor in the chest discreetly. “It was more of a gathering really. See? No cake! No decoration. Just a gathering.”

“And that ‘gathering’ would be spoiled if I was here?” Erik raised his eyebrow at him, looking pissed.

“We feel terrible?” Sam tried with an awkward smile.

“Oh, I am sorry, did my back hurt your knife?” the mutant retorted sharply with a roll of his eyes, making them wince a little. Pissed Erik was a bad Erik. Very bad.

“Look, Erik, it’s not what you think.” Steve started carefully, placing a hand on Erik’s shoulder. He looked like he was handling a wild, angry animal. “Just calm down and sit for a few minutes, and you won’t regret it.” 

“I don’t want to sit down. I want to know what’s going on and where is Charles?” Erik practically shouted and Dean’s eyes landed on a few metallic things in the room as it vibrated.

Dealing with a worried, pissed Erik was like dealing with a fucking tornado.

“I am here, Erik.” Charles’ voice rang in the room, saving Steve from his very awkward situation.

They all turned sharply towards where the voice came from, to see Charles on his chair between Tony and Castiel.

For a moment there, Dean’s heart almost stopped in disappointment when he saw that Charles was still in his chair, but from the smiles on both Tony and Castiel’s faces, he figured he shouldn’t worry.

“Charles.” Erik called out, both in relief and confusion from the smile Charles was giving him. he started to walk towards him. “Why did you-“

“Stay right there.” Charles ordered sternly, making Erik stop and look at him with a confused frown. “I will come to you myself.”

They all watched with held breaths as Tony and Castiel leaned down a little to take hold of each of Charles’ arms and started to pull him up. Erik was watching in confusion, but didn’t ask or try to demand what’s going on, knowing that Tony and Castiel wouldn’t hurt Charles in anyway.

The whole room froze when Tony and Castiel pulled Charles up until his feet touched the floor.

And he stood up.

They stared at him breathlessly as he straightened himself, while still being supported by his two friends. Charles took a deep stuttered breath, like he couldn’t really believe what was happening, before he looked up slowly to meet his husband’s eyes.

They all turned together to look at Erik, who didn’t move an inch the entire time.

Erik was staring hard with wide eyes, looking like the only thing he sees at the moment was Charles and Charles only. Not believing what he was seeing in the slightest. No one could blame him, they really did take him off guard.

His eyes trailed over Charles, from his feet up to his eyes, still not moving a muscle.

“Dude, are you breathing?” Dean asked with a small smile, placing a hand on the mutant’s shoulder, making him flinch like he just woke up from a dream.

They all watched as he blinked several times, trying to wake up from his trance.

“Charles, you are-you are-“ he stuttered as he stared at his husband, he made a move towards him, but Charles shook his head.

“Wait, no. I want to walk up to you.” Charles insisted with a determined look on his face.

“W-walk?” Erik murmured as he paused in his place.

“Charles, I hate to say this, but your legs are still too weak to walk on, it’s been years after all.” Tony stated carefully, tightening his grip on his arm. “You still need a lot of work to be able to walk as probably as before. You need to take it easy.”

“I know. I know. I just need to take these few steps.” Charles said stubbornly as he gave Tony a small smile. “I need to know that I can at least take these few steps.”

Tony and Castiel exchanged a silent look before sighing and stepping back a little, but still remained close.

Charles’ shook hard and he looked like he was struggling to balance himself, but he was standing on his own! That was better than anyone had hoped.

He took one small step forward towards Erik, who was rooted on place, unable to move from shock, but that didn’t stop him from holding his arms in front of him towards Charles, in case he fell forward.

They all watched breathlessly, as Charles stubbornly took small careful steps towards his stunned husband. They all remained close to catch the telepath if he fell over.

But he didn’t. He finally reached Erik and fell right into his open arms with a breathless laugh. Erik immediately wrapped his around him tightly, arms wide.

“You just walked up to me.” Erik whispered in disbelieve. “Charles, you just walked up to me. How-how did this-“

“It’s Tony and Castiel’s gift for me.” Charles interrupted with a joyful laugh, that made his entire face light up happily. “I got my legs back, Erik! I can walk!”

Erik stared down at him for a second, before pulling him tightly into his arms after letting out a happy laugh, that they never heard coming out of him before.

The pure joy on both their faces and voices, made everyone watch silently with soft smiles and tear filled eyes, afraid to say anything that might break their moment.

Raven couldn’t hold back anymore and just threw herself into their embrace, placing happy kisses on her brother’s face, while tears of joy were falling down her face. Hank and Logan just watched a few steps back, the former with tears of joy running down his face, while the latter was trying hard to hide his own tears.

Erik’s eyes met Tony and Castiel’s over Charles’ shoulder. He gave them the most genuine smile they ever saw on the mutant’s face and eyes filled with so much gratitude that it was almost too hard to handle. 

They smiled back at him softly, before they exchanged looks.

“Thank you, Cas.” Tony murmured softly, as he looked at the angel with the same amount of gratitude as Erik. “For everything.”

“You did most of the work, Tony.” The angel murmured back with a smile. “This wouldn’t have been possible without you.”

Tony’s smile widened, as he placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder to squeeze it gratefully.

By that point, the others finally moved to remove Charles from Erik’s arms, who growled at them for it, so they could hug the happiest telepath alive as well.

Steve and Dean moved to stand next to their husbands to watch the heartwarming scene fondly.

“You did an amazing job.” Steve whispered fondly, looking at them. “Both of you.”

Tony grinned as he leaned into Steve’s warmth, as he wrapped an arm around him.

Castiel turned to Dean, who was watching him with unreadable expression.

“What?” Castiel raised a curious eyebrow at him.

Dean watched him silently for a second, before reaching up to trail his hand down his face gently.

“Sometimes I don’t know if you are even real.” He murmured gently, then moved to place a kiss against his lips. “Don’t ever change, Cas.”

Castiel watched him with a warm look for a second, before he trailed his eyes towards the mutant couple. Erik was removing a laughing Charles from anyone who dared to hug him, only to pull him back into his own arms with a pure, happy smile on his face, making it hard for the others to be mad at his possessive behavior.

The angel turned back to Dean with a small grin, then leaned down to press his lips against his.

“I will never change, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Done!
> 
> I really hope you guys loved this part! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> As usual, this series is far from over! I still have way, way too many ideas that still needs to be written! So, this series is not ending anytime soon, even if it took me a while before I update the next part ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next part!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
